Re: Andante
by Kimono'z
Summary: Dan kini semua berbalik. Hinata mengejarnya. Hinata ingin menjadi mata dari penglihatannya. ini bak hukum karma. Karma dari sebuah cerita yang diawali dengan kebohongan. Andante Sekuel.
1. Prologue

**Re: Andante**

 **RE:**

Naruto (Masashi Kishimoto)

Penulis tidak mendapat keuntungan apapun dari fanfiksi ini

.

.

Sekali saja. Setiap musim, kala dedaunan mulai menua dan menguning, kala ranting-ranting semula kokoh, rapuh dan melepas genggamannya. Semi yang hangat tanpa rasa bergulir jadi lebih dingin. Meski samar, tapi ia masih ingat, bagaimana rona daun-daun itu di musim gugur, atau kah bagaimana corak pohon di sepanjang jalan yang biasa ia lewati.

Tongkat kayu cokelat tersebut mulai menjadi teman setia. Menuntun langkah-langkah tanpa arahnya, menjaga dari lalu lalang satu, pun sekelompok orang.

Ia tidak berpikir bila ini adalah karma. Hukuman atas kebiadabannya, toh ia sendiri yang memilih jalan ini. Jalan gelap, dengan binar yang tak lagi menyala, selamanya.

 _Buag ... boug ..._

"Monster buta! Monster buta! _Bwahahaaa_ ..."

"Teman-teman, ayo serang dia!"

Anak-anak itu--entah anak-anak siapa--selalu menjahilinya. Boleh jadi anak-anak yang sama. Setiap kali saat ia menyusuri jalanan, samar tercium pekat aroma kopi dari sebuah kedai. Lalu, wangi-wangi khas kelopak mekar yang sepertinya datang dari toko bunga. Kemudian serupa bau pattiserie, sebelum akhirnya ia duduk pada kursi panjang, sampai sekelompok bocah menghampiri sembari melempar batu.

Dan ketika itu terjadi, seorang wanita pasti datang memarahi anak-anak tersebut. Ia tidak tahu siapa, tapi sang perempuan tampaknya begitu baik.

"Berapa kali kubilang berhenti mengganggunyaaaa!"

" _Ho-hoowaaaa_ ... lariiiiii!"

"Awas ya kalian!"

Terdengar tapak kaki beberapa orang berlari menjauh.

"Apa Anda terluka?"

Pertanyaan yang sama, dan bernada formal tak ubah biasanya.

Dia kemudian duduk di samping pemuda buta itu.

Bau yang khas, bau bunga lavender yang selalu mengingatkannya pada sosok 'itu'.

Naruto tersenyum getir.

.

 _Akulah monster yang harus kau jauhi_

 _Aku mencintaimu dari lama_

 _Rasaku padamu tak pernah berubah_

 _Tidak salah._

 _Sama sekali tidak ada salah yang salah_

 _Aku sudah berjanji akan membahagiakanmu kan?_

 _Ingat pertanyaanmu sore itu,_

 _"Bagaimana indahnya langit sore ini? Bisa ceritakan padaku?"_

Kau harus melihatnya sendiri. Bahwa ... tak semua yang kukatakan adalah kebohongan.

"Naruto menitipkan penglihatannya padamu. Bukan kau merebut mata itu darinya. Cahaya Naruto adalah kau. Jika dengan mata ini kau jadi redup, maka semua tidak ada artinya."

Lalu, apakah bahagia di atas kepedihan orang lain itu berarti?

Jika dahulu ia begitu membenci Naruto, rasanya sekarang Hinata berbalik mengutuk diri sendiri.

Jika Naruto bisa berkorban besar untuknya, meski sedikit, Hinata akan berusaha mengenal Naruto lebih dalam lagi.

.

"Alat pengubah suara?"

" _Um_. Cara pakainya begitu mudah. Hanya dijepitkan pada kerah baju, klik on, maka suara kita akan berubah. Aku tidak sabar untuk mecobanyaa."

Wajah Hinata lama membungkam semringah. Seuntai kurva enggan lagi kentara di bibir ranumnya semenjak ia tahu sang pendonor mata ialah sahabatnya, sekaligus seorang yang paling dia benci.

Tawa bahkan memudar lama. Hingga terlupa, kapan terakhir bibir itu tergelak oleh bahagia.

Hari-hari dilalui Hinata dalam belenggu kebimbangan. Bukan salah dia memang, akan tetapi hati tak dapat dibohongi jika rasa bersalah berdiam, tumbuh, meninggi, menghantui, sampai membentuk sebuah sudut pandang bercabang. Otaknya dituntut memikirkan kehidupan pemuda itu selanjutnya. Apalagi melalui mata ini, Hinata acap merasa di suatu waktu, di sebuah tempat, berperan sebagai Naruto yang mencintai dirinya.

"Aku sudah ingatkan, Naruto tidak ingin lagi bertemu denganmu. Dia hanya berusaha mengabulkan keinginanmu saat itu, Hinata. Haruskah kau merusaknya dengan muncul di hadapannya?"

Kala Shion bertanya tentang itu, Hinata sebatas mampu menunduk. Irisnya teduh menatap bawah pada sepasang sepatu kets yang ia kenakan.

"Aku ingin memperbaiki semuanya sebelum benar-benar hancur, Kak."

"Apa? Memperbaiki? Bukankah kau sudah meremukkannya tanpa kau sadari? Jujur aku membencinya karena memanfaatkan kekuranganmu. Tetapi di sisi lain, hanya Naruto, lelaki pertama yang kujumpai mau berkorban banyak demi orang yang dia cinta. Aku bahkan iri, aku ragu Neji bisa melakukan tindakan yang sama dengan pemuda itu."

Sebelah tangan Hinata lemah bergerak menutupi mata. Rambut indigonya terurai jatuh sepinggang--tergoyang angin bertiup semilir.

Keduanya berdiri di balkon rumah dengan posisi saling menghadap. Shion sebatas mau sekali lagi menegaskan jika Naruto tak ingin menemui Hinata seperti kata-katanya sesaat sebelum masuk ruang operasi.

"Urungkan niatmu." Tangan Shion menggenggam pergelangan tangan Hinata dengan kuat.

"Aku sudah bertekad, Kak. Benar dia menyakitiku. Dia memperlakukanku seperti orang bodoh. Aku menghakiminya dengan cara yang menurutku benar dan wajar di pikiran semua orang. Tapi saat aku mengingat kembali masa-masa itu, Naruto sekalipun tak pernah memperlakukanku dengan buruk. Dia selalu bertindak lembut dan membantuku dalam segala hal; termasuk menuntunku berjalan kemanapun ku mau. Ditambah mata ini, semua yang ia lalui pelan-pelan mampu kulihat. Aku selalu memikirkannya Kak, ketika Naruto berusaha menjadi cahaya terbaik untukku, aku justru membalasnya dengan keji. Julukan monster yang pernah kutujukan padanya rasanya lebih pantas kusandang sendiri." Matanya yang mulai memanas tak ia sadari sejak kapan. Tiba-tiba bulir itu luruh begitu saja, jatuh, menyusuri pipi. "Aku ingin sedikit berguna baginya Kak--"

Terlihat sakit saat Hinata mencengkram leher kausnya dengan erat. Suaranya semakin terdengar lemah, serak, dan tercekat di tenggorokan.

Shion bingung harus bagaimana. Sepertinya, Hinata memang sungguh-sungguh dengan ini.

"Selamanya Naruto takkan dapat menggantikan Sasori- _kun_.Tapi dia pemuda yang sama baiknya dengan Sasori- _kun_. Aku ingin menjadi pelitanya dengan cara yang sama dengan dia dulu; menggunakan kebohongan. Ini bukan balas dendam Kak. Aku hanya mencari jalan terbaik untuk mendekatinya. Aku akan menjadi orang baru dan menarik tangannya dari rongga gelita, seperti bagaimana dulu ia menceritakan indah dunia kepadaku.

"Aku ingin dia tak sendiri dalam dunianya yang sekarang gelap."

.

"Anak-anak kecil itu memang tidak ada kapoknya, dasaaar."

Bangku yang ia duduki sesaat berdecit.

Perempuan itu bergumam panjang, cepat, dan terkesan kompleks kalimat dalam gerak lidahnya.

Dulu, sang wanita sempat sekali memperkenalkan diri. Namanya cantik. Kalau tidak salah mengandung arti mendalam--bunga pohon musim semi--Hanako Haruki.

"Aku punya dua potong _sandwich_. Isinya daun selada, potongan daging ayam, telur orak-arik, bawang bombai cincang dan mayonaise. Kalau mau aku bisa membagi satu untukmu,"

Terasa sebuah wadah kecil menduduki pahanya. Dari aroma, sepertinya enak.

" _Aummmm_ ... ini enak sekali loh,"

Tangan Naruto bergerak ragu-ragu. Antara perutnya yang belum terisi sejak pagi, dan ia yang kurang biasa menerima makanan dari seseorang di mana sama sekali tak dikenalinya.

Bukankah terdengar seperti lelucon? Bisa jadi gadis itu kasihan melihat dirinya yang buta dan berpikir ia tidak dapat melakukan apapun.

Naruto memilih tidak mengambil makanan dari dalam kotak bekal tersebut. Ia justru meletakkan wadah itu di sampingnya duduk.

"Aku sudah kenyang--"

 _Kryyuuuuukkkk~_

 _Siiiiaaaal ..._

Perutnya berbunyi.

Terang Naruto kontan segera memalingkan wajah ke sisi lain demi menyembunyikan rasa malunya.

 _Shit!_

 _"Kenapa di saat seperti ini sih?!"_

Terdengar kikikan kecil dari gadis si sampingnya.

 _"Lihat, dia pasti sedang menertawakan kebodohan ku."_ Naruto bergumam dalam hati.

" _Hehehe_ ... yakin tidak mau mengambilnya? Ini enak sekali loh."

"Tidak ..." Naruto kukuh pada pendiriannya. "Tabung pencernaan,"

"... eh?"

"Tabung pencernaan bergerak melalui proses gelombang kontrasi otot yang secara terus menerus menuju tempat pencernaan. Gerakan ini bisa menimbulkan bunyi pada perut. Bukan karena lapar, melainkan karena gerakan antara benda padat, cairan _chyme_ , serta adanya gas dalam perut guna pengolahan makanan di dalam tabung pencernaan dalam tubuh. Jadi perut berbunyi tidak selalu karena lapar."

" _U-uuh_ , terdengar rumit sekali." Hinata membuang pandangannya ke arah dua gadis kecil yang memberi makan burung dara bersama ibu mereka. _"Sejak kapan Naruto jadi seperti ini?"_

"Rumit? Ini tak lebih sistem kinerja organ dalam manusia. Tidak beda ketika kau terus memintaku memakan _sandwich_ itu. Kau terus meminta, sementara kau sudah tahu jawabanku. Kau lebih terasa rumit karena tetap memaksakan apa yang kau inginkan. Itu tidak baik loh. Sama artinya kau tidak butuh jawaban dari lawan bicaramu.

"Terimakasih tadi sudah menolongku. Aku harus pergi sekarang." Pelan Naruto bangkit. Tongkatnya mulai meraba-raba ubin dan kakinya lekas bergerak ke arah yang sama setiap kali ia pulang dari tempat ini.

Hari ini hasilnya gagal lagi. Nihil. Hinata tidak berhasil mendekati pria itu.

Rasanya Naruto juga jadi dua pribadi yang berbeda. Naruto yang sekarang jauh lebih tertutup. Dia seakan membatasi siapa saja yang ingin mengenalnya. Tidak mungkin. Tidak mungkin rasanya seorang mantan model terkenal, pria periang seperti Naruto jadi sosok anti sosial. Atau, dia hanya tidak mau seseorang memandangnya iba? Mendekatinya karena unsur kasihan.

Perlahan Hinata mengikuti Naruto dari belakang. Tangannya terulur ke depan, seolah hendak menggapai punggung Naruto.

Lebih keras ...

Ia harus berusaha lebih keras lagi.

 _Tunggu ..._

Jika ia benar-benar ingin menjadi cahaya Naruto, mengembalikan pemuda itu seperti dulu.

"Tu--"

Maka Hinata harus berusaha lebih keras.

"TUNGGUUU!"

Langkah kaki Naruto seketika terhenti. Ia pun menoleh ke belakang,

"Tu-tunggu! Biarkan aku memperkenalkan diriku!"

Langkah kecil terdengar mendekatinya. Langkah dari gadis muda yang Naruto dapat bayangkan berbadan mungil; tidak begitu tinggi, dan memiliki tubuh yang tidak begitu gemuk.

Saat angin berhembus, lagi-lagi angin membangkitkan aroma yang untuk masa sekarang sangat ingin Naruto hindari. Lavender. Bukan ia tidak suka.Harus Naruto akui aroma tersebut memiliki bau khas yang kelewat nikmat. Berefek menenangkan, mendorong naiknya kadar senyawa dalam tubuh untuk memproduksi perasaan tenang dengan cepat. Tak beda jauh wangi lemon, lavender ditengarai mampu membantu penderita insomnia supaya lebih cepat tertidur. _Hmmm_ ... namun di sisi lain, aroma tersebut juga menurunkan konsentrasi. Seperti bau gadis itu saat berada di sebelahnya, selalu mengingatkan ia pada sosok teman-- _ah_ , sosok istri palsu di mana sekarang telah membencinya. Sangat benci, bahkan.

"Bi-biarkan aku memperkenalkan diri dulu. A-aku--"

"Hanako Haruki, kan?" Naruto memotong.

" _Heh_? Kau sudah tahu?!"

"Kau saja yang lupa."

".. be-benarkah?"

"Kau sekali memperkenalkan diri. Sekarang katakan apa tujuanmu?"

 _Deggg_

"Kenapa sekarang kau mengikutiku? Di tempat ini, kenapa selalu kau yang menolongku dari kejahilan anak-anak itu? Kenapa harus kau? Kau seolah ada di setiap aku membutuhkan bantuan. Aku tidak berpikiran buruk. Hanya saja, rasanya kau seperti penguntit yang selalu ikut kemanapun aku pergi."

 _Deggg_

Pernyataan Naruto sama sekali tidak meleset.

Harus bagaimana?

Harus Hinata jawab dengan apa agar pemuda berambut cepak itu tak curigai?

Meski Naruto sama sekali tidak dapat melihat ekspresi wajahnya sekarang, bagaimana keringat dingin mulai menetes pelan menyusuri pelipisnya, pun raut tegang yang kini terukir jelas di wajahnya, tetapi bila dia tetap salah menjawab apalagi terkesan gugup, Naruto sudah pasti bakal curiga. Dengan kehilangan indera penglihatan, maka indera-indera yang lain akan lebih peka menerima rangsangan sekitar. Logikanya, pada area otak ada yang disebut _medial occipital_. Pada orang yang mengalami kebutaan sedari lahir atau semasa muda, bagian ini sangat berperan penting mendeteksi suara. Di usia muda, pusat otak yang mengatur penglihatan, pendengaran dan indera lainnya masih terhubung baik. Karena itu, terkadang orang yang mengalami kebutaan tidak hanya bisa mendengar lebih baik, melainkan juga memiliki indera sentuhan dan penciuman yang lebih peka.

Hinata meneguk ludahnya, "I-itu ..."

"Kau benar-benar mengikutiku ya?"

Bungkam. Rasanya ingin segera melarikan diri dari sana.

Mengapa sekarang Naruto mampu memberinya impresi sebuah tekanan yang sedemikian hebat? Tidak mungkin kan Hinata berkata _"iya aku memang mengikutimu"._

Sampai, sekelompok mahasiswa terlihat berjalan di kawasan kota tua tersebut.

Tempat ini dikenal juga sebagai kota antik markasnya para samurai. Kawagoe. Kota yang telah ada dari zaman Edo ini terletak di Prefektur Saitama, utara kota Tokyo.

Jangan berharap menemukan bangunan dengan atap kubah besar, pilar-pilar beton sebagai penyangga, atau ornamen-ornamen bangunan yang berupa garis-garis tegas terutama di bagian menara dengan banyak sekali detail yang disematkan. Kota tua di sini terbilang kontras di banding kota tua yang ada di Eropa, pun negara-negara bekas koloni benua biru itu. Kota tua di sini sebenarnya telah berdiri sejak periode Edo tahun 1603. Seluruh bentuk bangunan dipelihara dengan baik, serta dipertahankan tanpa ada perubahan besar. Jadi bangunannya konstan bergaya rumah-rumah pada zaman Jepang kuno.

" _A-aah_ ... se-sebenarnya aku seorang mahasiswi yang sedang melakukan penelitian." Ucap Hinata begitu saja.

Naruto pernah mendengar. Kawagoe acap menjadi destinasi empuk bagi para mahasiswa dari luar kota yang tengah melakukan _study tour_.

"Karena itu dengarkan aku dulu. Ini kartu mahasiswaku. Sekali lagi kukatakan, namaku Hanako Haruki. Aku sedang menjalankan sebuah penelitian. Aku sedang mengkaji psikologis kaum tunanetra.

"Dua bulan lalu aku melihatmu duduk di bangku yang sama dengan bangku yang kau duduki hari ini. Sebelumnya kau juga di ganggu beberapa anak kecil. Sebulan lalu, aku lantas ke tempat ini lagi dan kembali melihatmu duduk di sana. Mulai dari itu aku jadi sering mengunjungi tempat ini. Aku yakin aku akan menemukanmu kembali. Dan benar, kau selalu duduk diam di sana. Kau seakan sedang menikmati apapun yang ada di sekitarmu. Yang kau dengar, yang kau rasa, tak terkecuali angin yang menerpa kulitmu dan menimbulkan sensasi dingin. Aku selalu mengamatimu. Aku selalu berpikir ingin merasakan jadi dirimu. Aku tidak seburuk penguntit dalam bayanganmu, sungguh!"

Hinata tersenyum. Kali ini dirinya yakin Naruto tak kan sadar dan lantas begitu saja percaya.

Walau kartu mahasiswa yang dia maksud sebenarnya tidak ada, sekalipun dia berbohong, Naruto tak akan tahu.

"... begitu ya? Melakukan pengamatan? ... _tch_!"

Terdengar pria itu mendecih. Bola matanya bergulir menatap tajam ke arah Hinata--meski sebenarnya arah tatapan tersebut tidak benar-benar tepat.

"Kau benar-benar menyedihkan."

"... a-apa?"

"Jadi kau merasa sudah sempurna? Memiliki sepasang mata yang dapat melihat, dua kaki yang sanggup berjalan kemanapun, sepasang tangan, indera penciuman yang baik dan pendengaran yang normal. Dengan memiliki kelima hal tersebut, lalu kau pikir pantas menilai seseorang yang tak memiliki satu, atau beberapa dari hal yang kau punya? Hei, kau Jangan merasa lebih tahu dari siapapun, karena kau bukan dirinya."

 _Deggg_ ...

 _KAU TAK PERNAH JADI BUTA!_

 _Kau tak pernah tahu betapa gelapnya hidupku sekarang! Aku kehilangan cahaya dan orang-orang yang mampu membuatku bertahan. Kau tak pernah menjadi buta seperti ku. Jadi jangan merasa lebih tahu tentang kebahagiaan siapapun, karena kau bukan dirinya!_

Kalimat itu nyaris serupa dengan kata-katanya pada Naruto beberapa bulan lalu saat pemuda itu ingin minta maaf.

"Dan kau ingin menjadi aku?" Naruto berbalik. Entah mengapa ia tak meneruskan pertanyaannya, hanya saja, tangannya tampak mengepal.

 _Kenapa ada orang bodoh yang mirip sepertiku ..._

 _Tch!_

Naruto meninggalkan Hinata yang masih membisu--mematung, di belakangnya.

.

.

.

 **Bersambung**

 _Re : Andante adalah sekuel dari Andante._

 _Sebelum membaca ini, Ki sarankan membaca Andante dulu:)))_


	2. Lies

_Akulah monster yang harus kau jauhi_

 _Aku mencintaimu dari lama_

 _Rasaku padamu tak pernah berubah_

 _Tidak salah._

 _Sama sekali tidak ada salah yang salah_

 _Aku sudah berjanji akan membahagiakanmu, kan?_

 _Ingat pertanyaanmu sore itu,_  
 _"Bagaimana indahnya langit sore ini? Bisa ceritakan padaku?"_

 _Kau harus melihatnya sendiri, bahwa ... tak semua yang kukatakan adalah kebohongan_.

.

.

.

"Alat pengubah suara?"

"Huum. Cara kerjanya begitu mudah. Hanya dijepitkan pada kerah baju, klik _on_ , maka suara kita akan berubah. Aku tidak sabar untuk mecobanya, Kak." Seuntai kurva lepas dari bibir perempuan itu. Akhirnya sang kakak dapat melihat lagi senyum di wajah adiknya. Semenjak dia tahu yang mendonorkan kornea untuknya ialah sahabat sekaligus lelaki yang ia benci, Hinata tak sekali pun pernah Shion temukan tersenyum lagi.

Wanita berambut pirang itu mendesah. Napasnya terdengar keluar dengan berat. Ia tahu sebelum ini Hinata melalui hari-hari dalam kebimbangan. Alih-alih bahagia lantaran penglihatannya kembali, Hinata justru dihantui rasa bersalah yang teramat dalam. Meski bukan kesalahannya, tapi perempuan itu tak memungkiri bila rasa bersalah dalam hatinya terus tumbuh dan mengembang. Otaknya dituntut memikirkan kehidupan pemuda itu selanjutnya. Terlebih melalui mata ini, Hinata acap merasa di suatu waktu, di sebuah tempat, berperan sebagai Naruto yang sangat mencintai dirinya.

"Hinata, Naruto tidak ingin lagi bertemu denganmu," Shion berucap pelan, "dia hanya berusaha mengabulkan keinginanmu saat itu. Haruskah kau merusaknya dengan muncul di hadapannya?"

Kala sang kakak bertanya, Hinata sebatas menunduk. Irisnya teduh menatap bawah pada sepasang sepatu kets yang ia kenakan. "Aku ingin memperbaiki semuanya sebelum benar-benar hancur, Kak." Hinata mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap Shion.

"Memperbaiki? Bukankah kau sudah menghancurkannya tanpa kau sadari? Jujur aku membencinya karena dia memanfaatkan kekuranganmu. Namun di sisi lain, hanya Naruto, lelaki pertama yang kujumpai mau berkorban banyak demi gadis yang dia cinta. Kau mengusirnya dari hidupmu dan dia sudah mengabulkan itu. Untuk apa kau kembali Hinata? Kau ingin dia mengingat lukanya lagi?"

Sebelah tangan Hinata lemah bergerak menutupi mata. Rambut indigonya terurai sepinggang tergoyang oleh angin yang bertiup semilir.

Keduanya berdiri di balkon rumah mereka dengan posisi saling menghadap. Shion sebatas mau sekali lagi menegaskan bahwasanya Naruto tak ingin menemui Hinata seperti kata-katanya sesaat sebelum masuk ruang operasi.

"Urungkan niatmu!" tangan Shion menggenggam pergelangan tangan Hinata dengan kuat.

"Aku sudah bertekad, Kak. Benar dia menyakitiku. Dia memperlakukanku seperti orang bodoh. Aku menghakiminya dengan cara yang menurutku benar dan wajar di pikiran semua orang. Akan tetapi saat aku mengingat kembali masa-masa itu, Naruto sekali pun tak pernah memperlakukanku dengan buruk. Dia selalu bertindak lembut dan membantuku dalam segala hal; termasuk menuntunku berjalan ke mana pun aku mau. Ditambah mata ini, semua yang ia lalui pelan-pelan mampu kulihat. Aku selalu memikirkannya, Kak. Ketika Naruto berusaha menjadi cahaya terbaik untukku, aku justru membalasnya dengan keji. Julukan monster yang pernah kutujukan padanya, rasanya lebih pantas kusandang sendiri." Matanya mulai memanas, tak ia sadari sejak kapan. Tiba-tiba bulir itu luruh begitu saja, jatuh, menyusuri pipi. "aku ingin sedikit berguna baginya Kak-"  
Terlihat sakit saat Hinata mencengkram leher kausnya dengan erat. Suaranya semakin terdengar lemah, serak, dan tercekat di tenggorokan.

Shion bingung harus bagaimana. Sepertinya, Hinata memang sungguh-sungguh dengan ini.

"Selamanya Naruto tak kan dapat menggantikan Sasori- _kun_. Tapi, dia pemuda yang sama baiknya dengan Sasori- _kun_. Aku ingin menjadi pelitanya dengan cara yang sama dengan dia dulu; menggunakan kebohongan. Ini bukan balas dendam Kak. Aku hanya mencari jalan terbaik untuk mendekatinya. Aku akan menjadi orang baru dan menarik tangannya dari kegelapan, sebagaimana dulu dia menceritakan indah dunia kepadaku. Aku ingin dia tak sendiri dalam dunianya yang sekarang gelap."

.

.

.

"Anak-anak kecil itu memang tidak ada kapoknya, dasar!"

Bangku yang ia duduki sesaat berdecit. Perempuan itu bergumam panjang, cepat, dan terkesan kompleks setiap kalimat yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Dulu, sang wanita sempat sekali memperkenalkan diri. Namanya cantik. Kalau tidak salah mengandung arti mendalam-bunga pohon musim semi-Hanako Haruki.

"Aku punya dua potong _sandwich_. Isinya daun selada, potongan daging ayam, telur orak-arik, bawang bombai cincang dan mayonaise. Kalau mau aku bisa membagi satu untukmu,"

Terasa sebuah wadah kecil menduduki pahanya. Dari aroma, sepertinya enak.

"Aumm ... ini enak sekali loh,"

Tangan Naruto bergerak ragu-ragu. Antara perutnya yang belum terisi sejak pagi, dan ia yang kurang biasa menerima makanan dari seseorang di mana sama sekali tak dikenalinya.

Bukankah terdengar seperti lelucon? Bisa jadi gadis itu kasihan melihat dirinya yang buta dan berpikir ia tidak dapat melakukan apa pun.

Naruto memilih tidak mengambil makanan dari dalam kotak bekal tersebut. Ia justru meletakkan wadah itu di sampingnya duduk.

"Aku sudah kenyang-"

 _Kryyuuuuukkkk~_

 _Siiiaal ..._

Perutnya berbunyi.

Terang Naruto kontan segera memalingkan wajah ke sisi lain demi menyembunyikan rasa malunya.

 _Shit!_

 _Kenapa di saat seperti ini sih?!_

Terdengar kikikan kecil dari gadis si sampingnya.

 _Lihat, dia pasti sedang menertawakan kebodohan ku._ Gumam Naruto dalam hati.

"Hehehe ... yakin tidak mau mengambil? Ini enak loh."

"Tidak ..." Naruto kukuh pada pendiriannya. "tabung pencernaan,"

"... hum?"

"Tabung pencernaan bergerak melalui proses gelombang kontrasi otot yang secara terus menerus menuju tempat pencernaan. Gerakan ini bisa menimbulkan bunyi pada perut. Bukan karena lapar, melainkan karena gerakan antara benda padat, _cairan chyme_ , serta adanya gas dalam perut guna pengolahan makanan di dalam tabung pencernaan dalam tubuh. Jadi perut berbunyi tidak selalu karena lapar."

"U-uuh, terdengar rumit sekali." Hinata membuang pandangannya ke arah dua gadis kecil yang memberi makan burung dara bersama ibu mereka. _Sejak kapan Naruto jadi seperti ini?_

"Rumit? Ini tak lebih sistem kinerja organ dalam tubuh manusia. Tidak beda ketika kau terus memintaku memakan sandwich itu. Kau terus meminta, sementara kau sudah tahu jawabanku. Kau lebih terasa rumit karena tetap memaksakan apa yang kau inginkan. Itu tidak baik loh. Sama artinya kau tidak butuh jawaban dari lawan bicaramu."

"..."

"Terimakasih tadi sudah menolongku. Aku harus pergi sekarang." Pelan Naruto bangkit. Tongkatnya mulai meraba-raba ubin dan kakinya lekas bergerak ke arah yang sama setiap kali ia pulang dari tempat ini.

Hari ini hasilnya puatang lagi. Nihil. Hinata gagal mendekati pria itu.

Rasanya Naruto jadi dua punya pribadi yang berbeda. Naruto yang sekarang jauh lebih tertutup. Dia seakan membatasi siapa saja yang ingin mengenalnya. Tidak mungkin. Tidak mungkin rasanya seorang mantan model terkenal, pria periang seperti Naruto jadi sosok anti sosial. Atau ... dia hanya tidak mau seseorang memandangnya iba? Mendekatinya karena unsur kasihan.

Perlahan Hinata mengikuti Naruto dari belakang. Tangannya terulur ke depan, seolah hendak menggapai punggung Naruto.

Lebih keras ...

Ia harus berusaha lebih keras lagi.

 _Tunggu ..._

Jika ia benar-benar ingin menjadi cahaya Naruto, mengembalikan pemuda itu seperti dulu ...

"Tu-"

Maka Hinata harus berusaha lebih keras.

"TUNGGU!"

Langkah kaki Naruto seketika terhenti. Ia pun menoleh ke belakang,

"Tu-tunggu! Biarkan aku memperkenalkan diriku!"

Langkah kecil terdengar mendekatinya. Langkah dari perempuan muda yang Naruto dapat bayangkan berbadan mungil; tidak begitu tinggi, dan memiliki tubuh yang tidak begitu gemuk.

Saat angin berembus, lagi-lagi angin membangkitkan aroma yang untuk masa sekarang sangat ingin Naruto hindari. Lavendel. Bukan ia tidak suka. Harus Naruto akui aroma tersebut memiliki bau khas yang kelewat nikmat. Berefek menenangkan, mendorong naiknya kadar senyawa dalam tubuh untuk memproduksi perasaan tenang dengan cepat. Tak beda jauh wangi lemon, lavendel ditengarai mampu membantu penderita insomnia supaya lebih cepat tidur. Hmmm ... tapi di sisi lain, aroma itu juga menurunkan konsentrasi. Seperti bau gadis ini saat berada di sebelahnya, selalu mengingatkan ia pada sosok teman-ah, sosok istri palsu di mana sekarang telah membencinya.

"Bi-biarkan aku memperkenalkan diri dulu. A-aku-"

"Hanako Haruki, kan?" potong Naruto.

"Heh? Kau sudah tahu?"

"Kau saja yang lupa."

"... be-benarkah?"

"Kau kemarin sekali memperkenalkan diri. Sekarang katakan apa tujuanmu?"

 _Deg_

"Kenapa sekarang kau mengikutiku? Di tempat ini, kenapa kau yang selalu menolongku dari kejahilan anak-anak itu? Kenapa harus kau? Kau seolah ada di setiap aku membutuhkan bantuan. Aku tidak berpikiran buruk. Hanya saja, rasanya kau seperti penguntit yang selalu ikut ke mana pun aku pergi."

 _Deg_

Sekali lagi jantung Hinata berdenyut lebih kuat.

Pernyataan Naruto sama sekali tidak meleset.

Harus bagaimana?

Harus ia jawab dengan apa agar pemuda berambut cepak itu tak curiga?

Meski Naruto sama sekali tidak dapat melihat ekspresi wajahnya sekarang-bagaimana keringat dingin mulai menetes pelan menyusuri pelipisnya, pun raut tegang yang kini terukir jelas di wajahnya-tetapi bila dia tetap salah menjawab apalagi terkesan gugup, Naruto sudah pasti bakal curiga. Dengan kehilangan indra penglihatan, maka indra-indra yang lain akan lebih peka menerima rangsangan sekitar. Logikanya, pada area otak ada yang disebut _medial occipital_. Pada orang yang mengalami kebutaan sedari lahir atau semasa muda, bagian ini sangat berperan penting mendeteksi suara. Di usia muda, pusat otak yang mengatur penglihatan, pendengaran dan indera lainnya masih terhubung baik. Karena itu, terkadang orang yang mengalami kebutaan tidak hanya bisa mendengar lebih baik, melainkan juga memiliki indra sentuh dan penciuman yang lebih peka.

Hinata meneguk ludahnya ...

"I-itu .. ."

"Kau benar-benar mengikutiku ya?"

Bungkam. Rasanya ingin segera melarikan diri dari sana.

Mengapa sekarang Naruto mampu memberinya impresi sebuah tekanan yang sedemikian hebat? Tidak mungkin kan Hinata berkata, _iya aku memang mengikutimu._

Sampai, sekelompok mahasiswa terlihat berjalan di kawasan kota tua tersebut.

Tempat ini dikenal juga sebagai kota antik markasnya para samurai. Kawagoe. Kota yang telah ada dari zaman Edo ini terletak di Prefektur Saitama, Utara Kota Tokyo.

Jangan berharap menemukan bangunan dengan atap kubah besar, pilar-pilar beton sebagai penyangga, atau ornamen-ornamen bangunan yang berupa garis-garis tegas terutama di bagian menara dengan banyak sekali detail yang disematkan. Kota tua di sini terbilang kontras di banding kota tua yang ada di Eropa, pun negara-negara bekas koloni benua biru itu. Kota tua di sini sebenarnya telah berdiri sejak periode Edo tahun 1603. Seluruh bentuk bangunan dipelihara dengan baik, serta dipertahankan tanpa ada perubahan besar. Jadi bangunannya konstan bergaya rumah-rumah pada zaman Jepang Kuno.

"A-aah ... se-sebenarnya aku seorang mahasiswi yang sedang melakukan penelitian!" ucap Hinata begitu saja.

Naruto pernah mendengar. Kawagoe kerap menjadi destinasi empuk bagi para mahasiswa dari luar kota yang tengah melakukan _study tour_.

"Karena itu dengarkan aku dulu. Ini kartu mahasiswaku. Sekali lagi kukatakan, namaku Hanako Haruki. Aku sedang menjalankan sebuah penelitian. Aku sedang mengkaji psikologis kaum tunanetra."

"...?"

"Dua bulan lalu aku melihatmu duduk di bangku yang sama dengan bangku yang kau duduki hari ini. Sebelumnya kau juga diganggu beberapa anak kecil. Sebulan lalu, aku ke tempat ini lagi dan kembali melihatmu duduk di sana. Mulai hari itu aku jadi sering mengunjungi tempat ini. Aku yakin, aku akan menemukanmu kembali. Dan benar, kau selalu duduk diam di sana. Kau seakan sedang menikmati apa pun yang ada di sekitarmu; yang kau dengar, yang kau rasa, tak terkecuali angin yang menerpa kulitmu dan menimbulkan sensasi dingin. Aku selalu mengamatimu. Aku selalu berpikir ingin merasakan jadi dirimu. Aku tidak seburuk penguntit dalam bayanganmu, sungguh!"

Hinata tersenyum. Kali ini dirinya yakin Naruto tak kan sadar dan lantas begitu saja percaya.

Walau kartu mahasiswa yang dia maksud sebenarnya tidak ada, sekali pun dia berbohong, Naruto tak akan tahu.

"... begitu ya? Melakukan pengamatan? Tch!"

Terdengar pria itu mendecih. Bola matanya bergulir menatap tajam ke arah Hinata-meski sebenarnya arah tatapan tak benar-benar tepat.

"Kau benar-benar menyedihkan."

"...?!"

"Jadi kau merasa sudah sempurna? Memiliki sepasang mata yang dapat melihat, dua kaki yang sanggup berjalan ke mana pun, sepasang tangan, indra penciuman yang baik dan pendengaran yang normal. Dengan memiliki kelima hal tersebut, lalu kau pikir pantas menilai seseorang yang tak memiliki satu, atau beberapa dari hal yang kau punya? Hei, kau Jangan merasa lebih tahu dari siapa pun, karena kau bukan dirinya."

 _Deg_ ...

 _KAU TAK PERNAH JADI BUTA!_

 _Kau tak pernah tahu betapa gelapnya hidupku sekarang! Aku kehilangan cahaya dan orang-orang yang mampu membuatku bertahan. Kau tak pernah menjadi buta seperti ku. Jadi jangan merasa lebih tahu tentang kebahagiaan siapa pun, karena kau bukan dirinya!_

Kalimat itu ... nyaris serupa dengan kata-katanya pada Naruto beberapa bulan lalu saat pemuda itu ingin meminta maaf.

"Dan kau ingin menjadi aku?" Naruto berbalik. Entah mengapa ia tak meneruskan pertanyaannya, hanya saja, tangannya tampak mengepal.

 _Kenapa ada orang bodoh yang mirip sepertiku?_

 _Tch!_

Naruto meninggalkan Hinata yang masih membisu-mematung, di belakangnya.

.

Temaram sepanjang jalan ia lalui. Langkahnya berat, bergelayut sesal dalam sekat-sekat pemikiran.

Bintang di angkasa tak terhitung banyaknya. Jumlah kesekian kali ia lewati tanpa menjadi atensi.

Pada setapak yang tak banyak disinggahi, ia melangkah seorang diri. Melawan dingin, menentang hening rengkuhan sang malam.

Cukup jauh rumah itu masuk ke dalam hutan. Melewati beberapa pohon akasia, gemericik air danau yang ia ingat, dan belokan-belokan, sebelum akhirnya rumah bergaya lawas itu muncul dengan gerbangnya yang tinggi.

Selintas, terbayang kepingan masa lalu yang semula ingin ia lupa. Dulu bersamanya sempat ia reguk kebahagiaan, walau nyata-nyata tidak lebih secawan bohong yang diaduk bersama manis kalimat penawar. Hari itu, pahit empedu terecap senikmat madu. Sebuah dusta yang mengawali kebodohannya, pada musim gugur, di mana seorang pria sedekat nadi kini jadi sejauh matahari. Matahari bahkan tak bersinar lagi di matanya, walau seperempat lingkar saja.

 _Tok ... tok ..._

 _Cleck_

"Kau benar-benar penguntit."

Hinata tersenyum pahit.

"Syukurlah kau menyadarinya, Naruto- _kun_."

Bagaimana dapat luput dari titik sadar Naruto bila yang menguar dari tubuhnya adalah pekat aroma lavender. Wangi memabukkan, di mana senantiasa mengingatkan ia pada satu-satunya cinta yang sempat tumbuh di hatinya.

Jika tinggal bersama, apakah ia kan bertahan?

Bukankah ini seperti mengulik kembali luka? Membubuhkan garam pada gurat-gurat repas yang mulai menutup? Mungkin, Hinata sekarang telah bahagia dan mendapat pasangan baru. Jadi untuk apa pedih-pedih kembali ia buka, sedang patah-patah sebelumnya urung sembuh dengan sempurna?

Apa yang harus ia lakukan?

Di sisi lain, hanya lelaki pengecut yang membiarkan seorang wanita malam-malam membelah jenggala sendirian. Namun jika ia membiarkan, untuk semalam saja, hatinya kan terpecut kesekian.

Untuk semalam saja ...

"Masuklah ..."

Hinata belum percaya penuh dengan apa yang baru didengarnya.

Pemuda itu tampak berbalik, seraya sebelah tangan menarik _handle_ pintu.

"Atau kau mau menemani serangga tidur di luar sana?"

 _Pria iniiii ... jahat sekali sih!_ gerutu Hinata dalam hati, mengikuti langkah Naruto yang lebih dulu masuk ke dalam rumah.

.

Beberapa lembar buku tampak berceceran di lantai. Lainnya tersusun rapi dalam rak menjulang setinggi tiga meter. Sofa pada sisi kanan dekat dengan jendela, lampu antik terpajang sebagai aksen klasik di atas meja.

Warna yang mendominasi ruangan ini adalah gelap. Selain itu terdapat sentuhan warna emas pada badan pigura yang membungkus beberapa lukisan abstrak.

Mengenai seni, Naruto memiliki selera yang lumayan tinggi. Sempat bekerja di dunia hiburan secara profesional dengan karir cemerlang, dapat dipastikan harga dari setiap lukisan itu memiliki nominal fantastis.

Sayang, ruangan ini seperti tidak terawat. Di sudut-sudut jendela tampak debu-debu yang menebal.

"Aku tidak memiliki apa pun selain air putih dan makanan kaleng." Naruto menggiring Hinata ke sebuah pintu di mana merupakan satu-satunya kamar yang masih terpakai di rumah itu.

Rumah itu terlalu besar untuk dihuni oleh seorang yang mengalami kebutaan. Tanpa asisten rumah tangga, Naruto dipastikan bakal sangat kerepotan membersihkannya.

Hinata mengikuti langkah Naruto. Pintu tersebut kemudian membuka pintu kamar dan terlihat sebuah ranjang yang sempit. Mungkin sebatas muat dipakai satu orang saja.

Seprei putih membungkus kasur yang sekilas terlihat empuk itu. Tidak ada perabotan lain di sana. Satu-satunya adalah ranjang di tengah ruangan besar. Mungkin maksud Naruto kamarnya didesain seperti ini agar mempermudah ia dalam bergerak.

"Kau bisa memakai kamar ini. Aku akan tidur di luar."

"E-eh, ke-kenapa? Kau bisa tidur di sini,"

Kening Naruto mengerut, "...?"

Tiba-tiba Hinata merasakan sesuatu yang hangat menjalar di pipinya.

Ia baru sadar jika apa yang diucapnya sedetik lalu adalah sebuah hal ambigu.

Seketika Hinata meralat kalimatnya, dan berpaling, membuang muka. "Ma-maksudku aku bisa tidur di luar, dan kau tetap tidur seperti malam-malam biasanya di kamarmu. Aku kan di sini mengamatimu, jadi lakukan saja seperti yang biasa kau lakukan." Jelas Hinata menggaruk-garuk pipi. "... a-aku tidak keberatan kok,"

Terdengar Naruto menghela napas panjang. Sepertinya ini akan menjadi sedikit perdebatan.

"Apa sebelumnya kau pernah tinggal di hutan? Di musim gugur suhu di sini bisa di bawah sepuluh derajat. Jika kau tak tahan tubuhmu bisa menggigil. Pada tingkat paling parah, kau bisa mengalami hipotermia."

"Tenang, aku memakai baju yang tebal kok. Hehehe ..." Hinata mengusap ujung hidungnya.

"Selalu ada alasan untuk menyanggah lawan bicaramu ya?"

"Ti-tidak. Aku memang memakai baju tebal kok. Sebelum mengikutimu, aku sudah memprediksi suhu di sini bakal setara dengan di Hokkaido. Oleh karena itu aku meminimalisirnya dengan pakaian yang te-huaatchi ..."

"Ck,"

Hinata merasakan hidungnya mulai berair.

Jadi ketahuan sekarang bila yang ia pakai sebenarnya baju biasa, bukan pakaian untuk musim dingin.

"Ada dua alasan mengapa orang cenderung akan menggosok hidung. Pertama karena hidungnya terasa gatal, dan kedua ketika pikiran negatif memasuki alam bawah sadar, otak spontan menyuruh tangan untuk menutup mulut. Hal ini bentuk respons dari mulut yang baru mengucap kata-kata tidak sesuai keadaan sebenarnya. Akan tetapi saat terakhir tangan menuju mulut-agar usahanya tidak terlalu jelas terlihat-tangan ditarik menjauhi wajah. Hasilnya adalah sentuhan cepat di hidung. Gerakan ini terjadi secara alamiah saat orang berbohong. Kau tahu indra pendengaran orang buta lebih tajam dari orang normal? Jadi jangan sekali-kali kau mencoba membohongiku. Ah, sikapmu yang keras kepala itu, sebenarnya kita sangat mirip. Jadi lebih pintarlah mencari alasan demi pembenaran yang sesungguhnya dapat kutebak."

 _Skak Mat!_

Hinata tak punya alasan lagi untuk berkelit. Sebenarnya ia hanya tidak enak saja. Ia ingin berada di sisinya, tapi bukan untuk merepotkannya. Hanya menjaga pemuda itu dari kegelapan, sebagaimana Naruto dulu pernah menjaganya.

"Kamar itu lama tak ku huni,"

"... Eh?"

"Jika alasanmu adalah karena kau kurang enak, kau salah paham. Aku sudah terbiasa tidur di sofa itu sepanjang malam. Bila kau lebih teliti, ada selimut di bawah bantal itu,"

Benar. Terdapat selimut yang terlipat-meski tidak begitu rapi-berada di bawah sana.

"Dan kau bisa mengambil baju ganti di kamar belakang. Kalau mau aku bisa mengantarmu,"

Hinata sesaat terdiam. Naruto yang sekarang di hadapannya mengingatkan ia pada sosok Naruto yang dulu. Sosok yang lembut, perhatian dan penuh kepekaaan. Meski sekilas tampak dingin, sebenarnya tidak lebih tatapan saja. Ia masihlah Naruto yang dulu. Naruto yang hangat dan berbuat apa pun untuknya.

"Ma-maaf merepotkan."

Naruto menggeleng, "Lebih merepotkan jika kau sakit. Karena aku tidak bisa melakukan apa pun untuk merawatmu."

.

"Hati-hati, mungkin akan banyak sarang laba-laba."

Hinata melangkah di belakang punggung Naruto. Lilin pada genggaman tangannya adalah satu-satunya sumber cahaya di ruang gelap yang kata Naruto lama tak disinggahi.

Beberapa kali dia menjumpai laba-laba membuat sarang di sejumlah sudut. Sedikit lembab dan berdebu. Ruangan ini sekiranya dulu adalah kamar mereka.

Lantas, pandangan Hinata pun mengedar. Pandangannya bergulir ke arah ranjang _size king_ bernuansa biru muda. Seperti tertimpa beban berat yang seketika membuat ulu hatinya nyeri. Dahulu, di atas ranjang itulah banyak hal berdua mereka lakukan. Teringat selintas Naruto yang menipunya. Merasakan diri kotor akibat bercumbu dengan orang yang ia kira suaminya. Selintas lagi teringat bagaimana ranjang itu menjadi saksi mereka sempat tertawa bersama.

Tongkat Naruto meraba sebuah almari kayu. Tangannya kemudian mencari-cari gagang almari dan membuka itu.

"Kau bisa memilih. Ada beberapa pakaian perempuan. Aku tak tahu apa ini muat, tapi sebaiknya coba saja."

Hinata mendekat. Dalam hatinya tersenyum kecut. Bukankah baju-baju tersebut memang miliknya? Hinata mengambil sebuah jaket parka berbulu lembut yang terbungkus oleh plastik.

"Yosh, aku sudah dapat jaketnya."

Naruto berbalik tanpa mengucap sepatah pun. Tongkatnya kembali meraba lantai, menuju sisi cahaya yang berjarak beberapa meter. Pun Hinata spontan mengikutinya. Ia hanya berpikir, selama ini Naruto menghuni rumah ini sendirian. Apakah dia tak kesepian?

.

Naruto mengambil dua kaleng susu dari dalam lemari pendingin. Minuman seperti ini tentu mempermudahnya tanpa perlu khawatir tumpah.

Sekarang mereka duduk di ruangan yang dipenuhi oleh buku-buku. Tak ada perbincangan. Hanyalah suara serangga berderik dan gemerisik daun bergesekan yang terdengar.

Semakin malam, suhu udara terasa kian menurun. Walau sudah mengenakan jaket tebal, nyatanya bulu kuduknya sampai berdiri saking dinginnya.

Hinata tak lagi bernafsu meneguk susu itu. Terlalu dingin. Bukankah di saat seperti akan lebih pas jika ditemani secangkir kopi atau teh hangat?

 _Uuhh ..._

Hinata mendesah.

"Naruto- _kun_? Kau ada dapur?"

Pria itu tak tampak segera membalas pertanyaannya. Dengan raut tidak peduli, Naruto malah berpaling membuka tutup kaleng susunya.

Hinata ingat, dahulu Naruto sering memasakkannya makanan. Jadi dia yakin tempat seperti itu ada di rumah ini. Bedanya mungkin sekarang tak lagi terpakai.

"Aku ingin membuat teh untuk kita."

"Sudah kukatakan aku tidak punya apa pun selain air putih dan makanan kaleng. Jadi benda semacam itu tak ada di rumah ini."

"Tapi kau menyuguhiku sekaleng susu," timpal Hinata geram. Bibirnya cemberut, sementara benaknya melayang pada pikiran, boleh jadi tadi Naruto salah mengambil minuman.

Terdengar Naruto mengambil napas. Namun tetap berakhir diam dan kembali meminum susunya sampai habis.

"Naruto- _kun_ , sebaiknya kau mencari teman untuk menemanimu tinggal di sini. Bagaimanapun, kau tidak bisa melakukan segalanya sendirian. Kau membutuhkan bantuan untuk beberapa hal yang tak kau mampu. Jangan siksa dirimu sendiri. Tubuhmu itu kasihan bila setiap hari hanya menyerap makanan kaleng."

"Kau sedang menasehatiku?"

"Aku mengatakan itu karena aku peduli. Tempat ini cukup jauh dari jalan raya. Menjorok ke dalam hutan dan tidak ada tetangga. Jika pun memesan jasa antar, pasti ongkos kirimnya bakal lebih mahal. Dan lagi, tak semua mau melayani konsumen yang lokasinya terpencil. Naruto- _kun_ , kenapa kau tak pergi saja dari sini? Jika kau mau, aku bersedia membantumu mencari tempat tinggal. Aku akan membantumu sampai kau benar-benar mendapat tempat yang nyaman."

"Kau ini sok tahu sekali ya." Naruto sesaat tertawa. "Seekor burung juga lebih memilih tinggal di sangkarnya di atas pohon, dari pada jeruji besi sekali pun itu terbuat dari emas. Jika aku merasa kurang nyaman tinggal di sini, tanpa perlu kau nasehati pun aku akan meninggalkannya sedari dulu. Lagi-lagi kau mengukur kepuasan seseorang dengan tingkat kepuasanmu. Kau menyamaratakan semuanya, tanpa menyadari bila manusia memang terlahir berbeda. Sampai kapan kau bakal mempertahankan keegoisanmu itu? Tempat ini bahkan satu-satunya tempat yang kupikir paling nyaman di dunia."

Hinata tak mengerti mengapa lagi-lagi Naruto salah menangkap perkataannya. Bukan itu, bukan tentang kenyamanan. Tubuhnya lah yang sebenarnya menjadi korban atas keegoisan yang dia maksud.

Seenak apa pun makanan kaleng, pasti tak sesehat makanan dari bahan segar yang baru dimasak. Menengok keterbatasannya untuk melihat, jelas Naruto membutuhkan bantuan guna melakukan hal ini. Mau sampai kapan dia acuh sedemikian? Menyiksa diri tanpa sadar dengan pemahaman-pemahaman yang menurutnya sudah benar. Mendakwa lawan bicaranya egois, sedang dia lebih dari sepenggal kata itu. Dia tak cukup digambarkan sebagai si keras kepala. Dia seperti tengah menghukum dirinya.

Ingin sekali Hinata memeluk tubuh yang dilihatnya semakin hari semakin mengurus itu. Ia ingin mendekapnya sebagaimana dahulu cara tersebut ampuh menawar gundah Naruto.

Hinata mengulurkan tangannya. Bergetar, dan berhenti tepat di depan wajah pria itu.

Hinata ingin mengusap pipinya, sekali saja meraba wajahnya, dan membenamkan wajah kaku tersebut ke dalam pelukannya. Mengucapkan, _aku ada di sini. Ayo kita pergi ke tempat yang lebih banyak penghuni. Aku memaafkanmu. Jangan lagi siksa dirimu._

Sekali, ingin memeluknya. Mendekap raganya seraya berujar, _sama-sama kita mulai dari awal. Sebagai orang baru. Untuk sebuah kisah baru._

Namun ...

Hinata tak kuasa menarik lagi tangannya ...

Terasa sesak, ia memegang dada.

Tidak mungkin sekarang dirinya berucap itu. Bukankah Naruto tak ingin menemuinya lagi? Mengaku sekarang, itu dapat membuat Naruto pergi dari hadapannya selamanya, ke tempat yang sama sekali ia tak kan tahu.

"Diam, huh?"

Hinata membekap mulut.

Entah sedari kapan, air matanya jatuh menyusuri pipi.

"Lebih baik kau tidur. Kurasa sudah malam. Besok pergilah dari rumahku setelah matahari meninggi. Kau masih ingat jalannya kan?"

Keterdiaman Hinata, Naruto anggap sebagai anggukan.

Lelaki itu kemudian meraba sofanya. Meraih selimut dari balik bantal, lalu meringkuk usai menyelimuti dirinya.

Ia tidur, tanpa tahu jika sebenarnya Hinata masih berada di sana.

.

Jemarinya lincah menari di atas papan tuts. Berpindah dari hitam ke putih, putih ke hitam, begitu sampai beberapa kali.

Pergerakan jari-jari tangannya cepat dan tangkas. Setiap nada yang dihasilkan adalah alunan indah di mana membuat pendengarnya bak berada di alam mimpi. _Reveire_ karya Debussy. Meski bermain di tangga nada f major, tapi lagu ini cukup banyak berpindah kunci.

Manik Hinata memicing seiring silau mentari menembus jendela tanpa kelambu di kamar tersebut. Menyapa kulitnya yang dingin dan memberi sentuhan hangat. Butuh sepersekian detik, sebelum akhirnya kesadarannya kembali penuh.

Hinata bangkit dari posisi tidurannya. Melemaskan otot, dan terdengar kicau merdu dari burung yang rupanya bertengger pada pohon di seberang jendela kamar. Hinata menikmati ini. Bibirnya mengulas senyum dengan sendiri.

Lalu bersama detik berjalan, ia pun turun dari atas ranjang. Kaki telanjangnya menapak-melangkah keluar untuk membuka pintu. Tidak lagi terlihat Naruto di atas sofa. Selimutnya dibiarkan berantakan begitu saja, tersempalai di atas lantai.

Hinata, samar-samar mendengar suara alunan piano. Melodi yang indah, bahkan menggiring kakinya mencari sumber suara tersebut tanpa berpikir dua kali. Suara indah di mana membuat ia sertamerta dibuat takjub.

Jemarinya bak memiliki nyawa. Bergas bergerak di atas papan tuts seolah mempunyai netra untuk memandang tiap kuncinya.

Tulang belakangnya membentuk serupa huruf S, dengan bahu yang kentara santai-kendur-akan tetapi sama sekali tidak menunjuk ketegangan. Sikunya sedikit lebih tinggi dari keyboardrus dan lurus. Tangannya seolah-olah sedang memegang jeruk, sedikit melengkung bak siap untuk not berikutnya.

Ruangan itu berada di bagian rumah yang paling belakang. Tidak ingat, jika dahulu ada tempat serupa ini. Sebuah ruang yang diisi oleh sebuah grand piano. Ruangan di mana dikelilingi oleh jendela kayu terbuka.

Yang membuat Hinata lebih heran lagi, bagaimana cara Naruto melakukan semua itu? Berjalan saja dia membutuhkan bantuan tongkat, lantas, bagaimana mungkin tangannya dapat melihat begitu saja notnya?

" _S-sugoi_ ..." lirih Hinata, terpukau.

Di bawah sorotan mentari pagi, raga pemuda itu seakan-akan mengeluarkan cahaya.

.

.

.

.

 **Bersambung**


	3. Perfect Pitch

Lembap. Hinata kurang suka ini. Gemericik suara hujan yang jatuh ke bumi, lengas, kubangan air di sepanjang jalan, dan dingin yang menembus hingga ke dasar tulang.

Sejauh iris lavendelnya memandang, semua orang memegang payung untuk melindungi tubuh mereka dari derasnya presipitasi. Namun dua anak di sana justru berbeda. Mereka memilih duduk di halte sambil menunggu hujan benar-benar reda.

Menguap berulang kali, Uzumaki Naruto tampak sedikit bosan. _Earphone_ di telinga telah dia lepas dari delapan menit lalu. Pandangannya bergulir, melirik gadis di sampingnya yang sekarang tengah sibuk berpangku tangan, menatap jemu pada jalan dan mengharap hujan berehat sebentar.

Hari ini adalah Minggu ketiga di musim gugur. Warna hijau pada dedaunan perlahan memudar berganti kuning kemerahan. Pohon-pohon maple sejauh bulevar membentang memperlihatkan rona yang sama. Kehilangan klorofilnya, mengering, sebelum akhirnya angin menerbangkannya.

Hinata lantas berdiri selepas tahu hujan sejenak berhenti. Tangannya terulur membuka ke arah langit. Kurva di bibirnya mengembang, disertai langkahnya yang mulai berpijak pada trotoar. Naruto menyusul, dan Hinata berlari mengajak Naruto untuk buru-buru. Di sepanjang trotoar itu adalah deretan toko-toko yang menjual alat musik. Mereka terus berlari memburu waktu, hingga Hinata berhenti mendadak dan nyaris ditabrak Naruto dari belakang.

Masih ingat pemandangan yang mengalihkan atensi Hinata kala itu. Sebuah toko piano, dan seorang anak seusia mereka tengah memainkan console piano dengan sangat cantik.

Bocah SMP tersebut kelihatan sangat menikmatinya. Dengan netra memejam, dengan senyum yang tak kunjung pudar. Kata Naruto, mungkin anak lelaki itu sedang berlatih untuk _Abbandonamente 14_ , sebuah resital piano tahunan yang akan diselenggarakan di Tokyo Dome dua Minggu lagi.

.

.

.

"Na-Naruto- _kun_?"

Seketika jemarinya berhenti menari. Terdiam beberapa detik, sebelum akhirnya Naruto menoleh ke arah Hinata.

Lelaki itu langsung menghentikan permainan pianonya. Menatap Hinata yang mungkin ada sejumlah pertanyaan bersarang di kepalanya.

"Untuk apa kau di sini?" tanya Naruto datar.

"Ho-howaaah ... ka-katakan padaku, bagaimana bisa kau memainkannya? Ini luar biasa Naruto- _kun_." Hinata terlihat antusias.

"... huh?"

"A-aku tidak bisa melakukan yang seperti itu. Bahkan membaca notnya saja aku tidak bisa."

"Itu karena aku hafal notnya. Apa yang ingin kutekan untuk menghasilkan bunyi yang ku mau, aku tahun tanpa harus melihat. Kebutaanku ini bukan sejak lahir, dan dari kecil aku bermain piano."

Ah ... Hinata ingat,

Hari itu Naruto juga berkata ...

 _"Abbandonamente 14?"_ kening Hinata mengerut. Dia bukanlah orang yang terlahir dari keluarga pemusik, ataupun pernah belajar  
yang semacam itu. Istilah-istilah tersebut sangat asing bagi telinganya. Namun Hinata tahu Naruto sering mengikuti kompetisi yang serupa ini. _"Kau mengikutinya?"_ Dia adalah pianis berbakat yang sempat berlaga di Jerman pada usia sangat muda.

 _"Tentu saja. Semua orang bergelut di dunia seni ingin menyelenggarakan pertunjukan di Tokyo Dome. Itu adalah mimpi semua orang, Hinata. Aku akan melakukan ini sebagai pemanasan sebelum resital musim dingin di Austria."_

Hari itu semangat Naruto benar-benar membara.

"Begitu? Hmm ... pantas saja. Tapi aku tetap kagum padamu Naruto- _kun_. Piano adalah salah satu alat musik yang butuh kesabaran dan waktu lama guna menguasainya. Menurutku yang kau lakukan ini luar biasa sekali."

Naruto menekan lagi tutsya, kali ini menghasilkan nada _Fur Elise_ yang indah.

"Sebulan lagi ada _The Sound of Evening,_ _symphony_ akbar bertemakan ballad yang diselenggarakan di Tokyo Dome. Itu adalah kesempatanku usai lama tak mengikuti kejuaraan. Aku ingin melemaskan otot-otot jariku sebentar. Dan kau, sedang apa kau di sini? Membuntutiku, huh? Dasar Nona _stalker_ yang handal."

Hinata terperanjat. _Stalker_? Enak saja. Melodi indah dari permainan piano Naruto lah yang menggiring kakinya sampai tanpa sengaja menyambangi tempat ini.

"Ti-tidak! Aku sama sekali tak membuntutimu kok. Aku baru bangun tidur dan mendengar suara orang memainkan piano. Aku tidak tahu jika kau yang melakukannya Naruto- _kun_!"

Wajah Naruto berpaling. Netra pucatnya menoleh ke arah jendela. Tangannya merasakan hangat dari sinar matahari di mana mulai meninggi. Semilir yang semalam membawa beku, kini berganti atmosfer yang lebih bersahabat.

"Kau tidak pulang?"

"Pulang?" kening Hinata mengerut, apakah Naruto berniat mengusirnya?

"Aku tidak memiliki cukup makanan. Aku tak menjamin kau juga suka dengan makanan yang ada di rumahku."

"A-aku bukan orang yang pilih-pilih makanan kok. Apa saja yang kau makan, aku dapat memakannya juga. La-lagi pula tidak mungkin aku melakukan pengamatan padamu hanya dalam satu hari kan? Butuh beberapa waktu sampai aku merasa informasi yang kudapat cukup. Selama itu, aku akan membantu pekerjaanmu. Aku akan membantumu membersihkan rumah, mencuci baju, memasak, menyapu, semuanya. Soal makanan, kau tak perlu memikirkanku Naruto- _kun_. Kau juga tak perlu menambah stok makananmu. Aku akan mengurusnya sendiri."

Naruto terdiam. Agaknya ia berpikir tentang apa yang baru dikatakan Hinata. Dia sudah berusaha menghindari perempuan itu sebisa mungkin, sejauh mungkin, karena untuk masa sekarang, Naruto sangat malas berhubungan dengan perempuan.

"Naruto- _kun_?"

Kata-kata Hinata membuyarkan lamunannya. Naruto kemudian menggapai tongkatnya dan berdiri.

"Naruto- _kun_?"

Pria itu menggeleng. Sesaat berkata ingin mandi, Naruto terlihat melangkah menuju pintu, dan tak lama bayangannya pun menghilang setelah pintunya tertutup.

Hinata yang awalnya terdiam langsung menyusul. Ia menganggap gelengan Naruto adalah jawaban bila tak masalah jika ia berada di sini untuk beberapa waktu ke depan.

Hinata menghela napas. Pekerjaan pertama hari ini adalah membersihkan rumah.

"Yosh, semangat!"

.

.

.

.

"Pemberhentian Shibuya ..."

Kereta yang mereka naiki telah sampai di stasiun tujuan.

Langkah-langkah berhambur munuju pintu, bergantian keluar dari dalam kereta.

Lalu dengan pelan, Hinata berjalan di samping Naruto. Pemuda itu tampak tampan mengenakan baju yang Hinata pilih. Sweater berleher bulat dengan _ribs_ panjang mendekati kerongkongan, mantel abu-abu, serta celana jeans dan boots. Pekerjaan rumah semua sudah beres. Tumpukan baju menggunung sudah ia lipat dan masukkan rapi ke dalam almari, baju-baju kotor telah dicucinya, menyapupun selesai dilakukan. Tinggal mencari beberapa perabot kecil seperti kemoceng, kain pel, dan sikat kamar mandi.

Hari ini Hinata menemani Naruto membeli beberapa kebutuhan. Kali ini Hinata memaksanya agar tidak membeli makanan kaleng, melainkan bahan makanan seperti beras, dan sayuran. Ia berjanji sampai rumah nanti bakal memasaknya. Ketika Hinata bertanya darimana selama ini Naruto memenuhi kebutuhan, lelaki itu menjawab memiliki sedikit tabungan. Saat Hinata memberinya sedikit uang, Naruto justru marah dan mengancam bakal mengusirnya. Tindakan aneh. Sedari awal kan Hinata tak ingin menyusahkan Naruto. Namun jika dirinya terus-menerus memaksa, pria tersebut bisa jadi bakal menuduhnya melukai harga dirinya sebagai laki-laki. Hinata hanya bisa menurut untuk hal ini.

Usai mengambil beberapa bahan yang dibutuhkan, keduanya berjalan menuju kasir. Naruto mengeluarkan kartu debitnya. Selama ini lelaki itu jarang menyimpan uang dalam bentuk _cash_ , bahkan saat mereka masih bersama dulu.

"Terimakasih Tuan."

Naruto mengangguk.

"Oke, sekarang kau mau ke mana Naruto- _kun_?" tanya Hinata sesudah sampai di luar pintu supermarket.

"Ke mana?" Naruto sejenak berpikir.

"...?"

Tak lama kemudian wajahnya terlihat berbinar seraya menjentikkan jari. "Aku tahu suatu tempat yang mungkin kau juga menyukainya,"

"Aku-?" Hinata tersentak. Naruto menarik tangannya dan langkahnya terasa bergerak lebih cepat. Ini sangat mengejutkan mengingat sikap pemuda itu yang cukup dingin. Namun di lain pihak, Hinata juga senang lantaran Naruto perlahan mau menerima kehadirannya.

Akhirnya, jemarinya dapat bersentuhan lagi dengan jemari Naruto. Jemari itu pula masih terasa hangat.

.

.

.

 _ **Kelas Piano Kazahana,**_

" _Sensei_ ... _Sensei_ ajari kami!"

" _Sensei,_ pengganti Conan- _sensei_ ya? Waah ... apa kacamata ini asli?"

" _Sensei,_ kau bisa mengajariku _Jeunnehomme, 1777_? Itu karya Mozart yang paling kusuka."

"E-etto ..."

 _Kenapa jadi beniiiiiii?!_

Gugup, dia menggaruk pipi kanannya. Kemudian iris biru pucatnya berputar memandang atap.

Ini adalah hari pertama Taruho mengajar di kelas piano Kazahana. Pria itu memiliki rambut cokelat yang dibiarkan agak memanjang, tapi masih di atas bahu. Perawakannya tinggi besar, tetapi hal itu sepertinya tidak selaras dengan kepribadian Taruho yang pemalu.

Anak-anak di ruangan tersebut seketika mengerubunginya sedari awal ia datang. Bokongnya bahkan belum genap tiga detik duduk di kursi guru. Ini tak lepas peran Conan- _sensei_ yang berkata jika guru piano penggantinya adalah mantan juara _Abbandonamente_ di usia lima belas tahun. _Image_ hebat pun secara tidak langsung melekat padanya. Padahal, bagi Taruho, dia pianis yang biasa saja. Tidak sehebat itu, sebab Taruho sadar dirinya buta akan not balok. Semua yang terjadi dianggap faktor keberuntungan olehnya. Namun bukankah tidak sesederhana itu? Kemampuan dan bakat sangat berperan penting. Tidak ada orang besar yang terlahir hanya dari faktor keberuntungan, tanpa usaha disertai kemampuan.

Apa yang Conan katakan sesungguhnya bukan hal berlebihan. Taruho benar memiliki kemampuan mumpuni, sudah terbukti, hanya saja pria berusia dua puluh empat tahun ini kurang percaya diri. Conan terpaksa cuti sebab ia tengah hamil besar, dan menjelang beberapa hari sebelum waktu melahirkan.

"Taruho- _sensei_ ..."

"Ah, itu Kazahana- _san_ sudah datang."

Pandangan semua murid langsung ganti tertuju pada wanita berambut hitam yang datang bersama seorang laki-laki yang berjalan dengan bantuan tongkat, dan seorang wanita lagi di sisinya. Kazahana Koyuki. Perempuan itu adalah pemilik tempat kursus ini.

"Selamat datang di tempatku, Naruto- _kun_. Sesuai dugaan, anak-anak baru akan memulai pelajarannya. Ayo kukenalkan pada seseorang,"

Naruto mengenal Koyuki pada festival musik klasik di Jerman sebelas tahun silam. Hari itu wanita cantik yang sekilas terlihat dingin ini membawakan _Piano concerto no 2 2nd_ karya Sergei Vasilievich Rachmaninoff. Di atas panggung, pemilik iris mata sewarna laut dalam tersebut dikenal sebagai sepasang sayap penghantar pesan. Ketika jemarinya mulai bermain, maka melodi yang dihasilkan membuat para pendengarnya merinding. Sebuah nada yang mana sanggup merasup tanpa meleset. Tak aneh, apabila dua tahun lalu Koyuki dinobatkan sebagai pianis muda paling berdedikasi bagi Jepang.

Hinata yang semenjak tadi diam-tanpa diduga Naruto memintanya menelepon gadis bernama Koyuki itu-kini dibuat ternganga oleh pemandangan yang dia lihat. Tempat ini dipenuhi piano dari jenis-jenis yang berbeda. Ada _grand piano_ seperti yang ia temukan pada kediaman Naruto-hanya saja yang ini berwarna emas-lalu _upright piano_ , _console piano,_ dan juga digital piano; piano canggih yang bisa bermain sendiri, serta merekam permainannya.

Ruangan ini begitu luas. Sejumlah bangku dijejer rapi, serta terdapat foto gadis bernama Koyuki tersebut saat mengikuti sebuah festival. Ada pula fotonya yang memegang piala seraya menguntai senyum mengembang.

" _Konnichiwa,_ Kazahana- _san_ ," Taruho menunduk. Koyuki mengangguk, pupilnya melirik ke arah Naruto.

"Dia yang ingin kuperkenalkan padamu Naruto- _kun_. Namanya Taruho. Guru baru di kelas ini,"

"Sa-salam kenal, saya Taruho ..." ucap Taruho mengulurkan tangan.

"Taruho pernah menjuarai _Abbandonamente_ di usia lima belas tahun loh. Keren kan?"

"Ka-Kazahana- _san_ berlebihan," tergagap-gapap pria berkacamata itu menjawab seraya menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Aku Uzumaki Naruto. Dia temanku, Hanako Haruki."

Terkejut, kala Taruho melihat tangan Naruto terulur ke arah yang lain. Mulanya, Taruho sangka Naruto dapat melihat. Namun setelah mengingat bila lelaki pirang tersebut bertumpu tongkat ketika berjalan, _"jadi dia buta?"_

"Ma-maafkan aku! Maafkan aku, Uzumaki- _san_!"

Naruto terkekeh mendapati Taruho meraih tangannya dengan segera.

"Maafkan aku yang tidak menyadarinya!"

"Ah, tak perlu meminta maaf Taruho."

"Oh ya, Naruto- _kun_ ini sempat tiga kali menjuarai resital berkelas internasional loh. Satu di antaranya adalah kompetisi piano di Austria. Saat itu diikuti oleh beberapa pianis dari sejumlah negara. Dan dia ini menjadi peserta paling muda."

"Howaaah ... menakjubkan sekali Uzumaki- _san_. Apa sekarang Anda masih bermain piano?"

"Entahlah, Naruto- _kun_ lama _resign_. Di saat puncak karirnya, dia justru membelot dan memilih dunia model."

"Howaa ... pantas saja wajah Anda tak asing Uzumaki- _san_."

"Karirnya di dunia model sama cemerlangnya. Tapi lagi-lagi dia tidak konsisten," lirik Koyuki pada Naruto.

"Hahahaha ... hidup akan membosankan bila tetap di jalan yang itu-itu saja,"

"Tapi hidup di jalan yang terlalu banyak pilihan sangat berisiko. Kesempatan itu tidak datang berulang kali, Naruto- _kun_."

"Berarti kau kurang percaya diri."

"Puffff ..."

Keduanya tergelak. Mereka terlihat sangat akrab.

" _Ano_ ... Uzumaki- _san_ , kalau berkenan, bolehkah Anda menunjukkan permainan piano Anda sebentar? Ini akan menjadi sebuah kehormatan besar bila Anda mau-"

" _Sensei, Sensei_ , bukankah kau ingin mengajari kami?" potong salah satu siswa.

"Kami ingin melihat permainanmu _Sensei_ ,"

"Iya, _Sensei_. Kami sangat penasaran!"

Di saat yang sama, murid-murid di kelas itu justru meminta agar proses belajar-mengajar segera dimulai. Koyuki pun memberi isyarat supaya Taruho menunjukkan kebolehannya bermain piano.

Dan, ia memulainya ...

Sebuah nada yang diawali dengan melodi lembat, kemudian berangsur-angsur cepat. Melodi yang dihasilkan seperti meloncat-loncat. Ini dia kelebihan Taruho. Ia tidak pernah memperhatikan partitur saat bermain. Ia memainkan pianonya secara improvisasi sehingga melahirkan _soul_ yang lebih progresif dan tentunya indah.

Naruto terkesima. Irama itu riang, seperti mengajak anak-anak dalam kelas tersebut bermain. Mereka menggerakkan kepala ke kanan dan kiri, menari mengikuti alunannya. Sebuah permainan yang ekspresif dan penuh warna.

Koyuki bertemu Taruho pada turnamen di Kyoto tahun lalu. Pemuda itu nantinya bakal mengikuti _The Sound of Evening_ yang diselenggarakan satu bulan lagi. Dengan segala bakat yang Taruho miliki, Koyuki positif Taruho akan menang. Meskipun lawan-lawannya tak dapat diremehkan, termasuk pria di sampingnya ini.

 _Prokk ... prokk ... prokk ..._

Naruto memberi tepuk tangan seiring permainan Taruho yang berakhir. Pria bermata empat tersebut menunduk-nunduk malu, tak percaya Naruto memujinya.

Taruho kembali mencoba bersikap biasa dengan duduk tegap. Ia menatap Naruto yang sedang berbicara dengan Koyuki.

"Persiapkan dirimu, Naruto- _kun_! Kau juga mengikuti kompetisi itu kan? Taruho akan mengalahkanmu,"

"Eh?" sesaat Taruho dibuat terkejut oleh kata-kata Koyuki.

"Aku memang lama tidak bermain. Tapi aku tidak akan kalah." Naruto menggosok hidungnya.

"Eeh?"

"Kita lihat saja nanti. Apa kau berani bertaruh denganku, Naruto- _kun_?"

"Eeeeeeeh? Kenapa jadi begini?"

Mereka bertiga tertawa bersama-sama. Melihatnya, sesaat Hinata merasa kosong. Ia tidak memiliki bahasan apa pun yang cocok untuk membaur bersama mereka. Jangankan musik klasik, lagu-lagu dari band terkenal pun Hinata kurang tahu.

Gadis bernama Koyuki itu, seakan-akan mampu menghidupkan lagi jiwa Naruto yang mati ketika berhadapan dengannya. Di depan gadis itu, emosi Naruto jauh lebih eksplisit. Ia tak segan tertawa dan lebih banyak bicara. Rasanya tidak tahu. Sulit sekali diartikan. Melihat kebersamaan mereka yang seperti itu, mungkinkah ini yang disebut iri? Ia juga tidak ingat sewaktu kecil pernah Naruto kenalkan pada Koyuki.

Saat Hinata menatap Koyuki, netra Koyuki justru berbalik menatapnya, dan berimbas pada kedua iris berbeda warna mereka yang saling bertemu. Sekilas sudut bibir Koyuki menarik seringai.

"Uhuk! Omong-omong Naruto- _kun_ , apa dia kekasih barumu?" tanya Koyuki sambil menunjuk Hinata, dan langsung membuat pipi Hinata merona.

Hal ini tak pelak segera disanggah oleh Naruto dengan berujar mereka tidak memiliki hubungan yang sespesial itu.

Anak-anak di kelas tersebut tertawa. Salah satu di antara mereka mendekati Naruto sembari menarik ujung bajunya, "Kakak, Kakak juga bisa bermain piano?"

Naruto membalasnya dengan senyuman. Yang lebih mengejutkan, seorang anak perempuan tiba-tiba menghampiri Hianta dan menanyakan hal yang sama.

Hinata terang menggeleng, berkata ia tidak bisa melakukan itu. Anak kecil tersebut lalu tersenyum dan berucap hal yang seketika membuat netra pucat Naruto membola. Sebuah pujian untuk Hinata, aslinya. Namun ...

"Rambut Kakak cantik sekali. Ungu gelap dan panjang. Apa Kakak memakai semacam _softlens_? Kakakku memakai itu dan membuat matanya seindah mutiara. Lavendel pucat seperti warna perhiasan ibuku."

Hinata meneguk ludah, menoleh ke arah Naruto yang seketika terlihat menunduk.

.

.

.

Sepanjang bulevar mereka lalui dalam hening. Atmosfer dikuasai bisu meski lalu-lalang pejalan kaki berangsur ramai seiring jam pulang kantor. Mereka berjalan beriringan, saling diam, saling mencoba untuk tak berucap satu sama lain.

Hal ini berlanjut hingga menyentuh gerbang rumah. Hingga mereka meletakkan barang belanjaannya, hingga Naruto duduk di sofa sembari memijit pelipisnya. Ia cukup dibuat menerka-nerka hari ini. Apakah gadis itu tengah mempermainkannya?

Tak acuh. Itulah yang Hinata dapat ketika berusaha mengajak Naruto berbicara. Jangankan membalas, Naruto seolah sengaja tidak mendengar ucapannya dengan menghidupkan radio. Ia tidak bisa seperti ini. Hinata tak mau Naruto mendiamkannya. Apakah rahasianya benar-benar terbongkar? Hinata sangat tak mengharap demikian.

"Naruto- _kun_?" Sambil meletakkan secangkir teh yang baru dia buat, perlahan, Hinata mengajak Naruto berbincang.

Naruto sekelumit enggan menoleh kepadanya. Ia tak menunjuk sedikit ketertarikan, malah terkesan pura-pura tak menyadari eksistensi Hinata.

"Naruto- _kun_ , kau kenapa? Kenapa dari tadi kau diam? Kau seperti sedang marah padaku."

"..."

"Naruto- _kun_ , aku tak tahu apa yang sedang kau pikirkan sekarang. Tapi, apakah aku membuat kesalahan hari ini-?"

 _Grebbb_

Naruto mendorong bahu Hinata ke sofa.

"... Na-Nruto- _kun_?!"

Lelaki itu terlihat sangat marah, terpancar dari otot-otot wajahnya yang mengeras.

"Apa kau Hyuuga Hinata?!"

"Na-Naruto- _kun_?"

"KATAKAN PADAKU, APA KAU HYUUGA HINATA?!"

.

.

.

 **Bersambung**


	4. Refrain

Langkah sepasang kaki itu bergas menuju sebuah ruang.

Terdengar di luar hujan turun disertai gemuruh.

Berlari melewati sejumlah lorong putih dan pintu-pintu berwarna cokelat muda, suara tapak kakinya tersamar oleh gemericik yang menghentak bumi; yang mana rindu akan aroma rerumputan, yang merindu pada bau petrikor ketika tetes-tetes dari langit bersentuhan dengan tanah.

Keringat bercucuran membuat punggung kecilnya tampak basah. Stelan kemeja putih lengkap dengan pita kupu-kupu masih tampak rapi-tak ubah penampilannya tatkala berdiri di atas panggung beberapa menit lalu untuk menerima penghargaan. _Abbandonamente_ 14\. _Abbandonamente_ artinya sepenuh perasaan; di mana seorang pianis sepenuh hati mencurahkan cintanya kepada piano. Mendedikasikan segenap hidupnya untuk melodi-melodi indah yang membuatnya senantiasa kan dikenang, bahkan ketika sang pianis sudah tak sanggup lagi menyentuh pianonya, lantas cukup dikenal sebagai legenda.

Ia terus berlari. Sepasang kaki kurusnya seakaan tahu ke mana harus berpijak tanpa perlu melihat. Ia berlari menuju sebuah ruang untuk memastikan sesuatu. Ia terus berlari, meski tahu risiko yang didapat adalah apa.

Tak peduli ...

Benar saja sepasang netra kontan menatapnya tajam dengan iris mata berkaca-kaca sedetik usai pintu itu ia buka. Seolah ada hal yang ia pendam dan ingin ia luapkan. Segalanya; tentang bocah lelaki yang terbaring di sana, perihal janji yang tak terpenuhi, tentang ibu yang memang lebih mencintai sang adik. Tidak apa. Tak apa-apa. Menma menderita leukemia sejak berumur tiga bulan.

 **Plak**

"Puas kau?" suaranya terdengar bergetar dan parau. Bukan hanya suara, tangannya, lengannya turut bergetar seperti menahan sesuatu yang telah membuncah. Wanita di samping perempuan paruh baya itu menahannya dengan air mata berurai. Memegangi sekuat tenaga supaya tak lepas, dan kembali menampar pipi anak di hadapannya.

"Sebegitu rakuskah kau dengan kemenangan yang biasa kau dapat?! Selamat. Tak hanya piala _Abbandonamente_ itu, nyawa adikmu juga kau dapat."

Pil pahit yang wanita itu peroleh ialah ketika anak kedunya lahir dengan kondisi tubuh sangat lemah. Bayi keduanya terlahir prematur. Pada usia tiga bulan, putra keduanya pula didiagnosa mengidap kanker darah.

Hati ibu mana yang tak buncah? Seorang ibu pasti akan memberikan segalanya untuk buah hatinya. Bahkan bila perlu kehidupan. Namun sayang, nyawa seseorang tidak dapat ditukar. Oleh karenanya Kushina meminta putra pertamanya mengalah pada hal yang selama ini biasa ia dapat. Sekali saja, sekali dalam hidup, Menma ingin merasakan berdiri di atas panggung memperoleh penghargaan atas permainan pianonya.

Akan tetapi ...

"Apa ini caramu membalasku? Aku mengandungmu selama sembilan bulan hanya untuk mendapat penyesalan?! Kau bukan anakku. Anakku selalu mendengarkan ucapanku!"

Sang anak pertama tak mengabulkan harapannya.

"Kau lihat kondisi adikmu sekarang, Naruto? Kau lihat bagaimana sakitnya dia tertusuk jarum suntik dan menjalani kemoterapi? Kau tahu rasanya sakit kepala teramat sangat dan kehilangan keseimbangan? Kau tahu rasanya jika luka mu tak kunjung menutup dan darah terus saja keluar? Kau tahu rasanya diambang kematian? Dengan membiarkan dia sekali saja menang, apakah itu sebuah kesakitan yang melebihi semua hal yang Menma alami selama ini dan menyiksamu?! Dia adikmu. Kenapa kau tak bertindak selayaknya seorang kakak?!"

"Kak, sudah!" wanita di sisinya mencoba lagi meredam emosi Kushina. "Sudah Kak ... hentikan,"

"Tidak. Aku tidak akan berhenti bicara sampai bocah ini benar-benar mengerti apa artinya berkorban!"

"..."

"Ayahmu pasti sangat malu melihatmu seperti ini. Kemenangan dengan mengorbankan nyawa adikmu sendiri? Kau ini keturunan Hitler atau apa?! Enyah kau dari sini!"

"Kakak!"

"Enyah kau dari sini monster tak tahu diri!"

.

.

.

"Kau tak pernah menjadi buta sepertiku! Justru kau manusia yang seharusnya kuhindari! Kau MONSTERNYA!"

Dan ...

Gadis itu juga menganggapnya sama. Gadis yang ia kenal nyaris seumur hidupnya, sekarang ... ia benar-benar kesepian. Semua yang dilakukannya, semua kesalahan.

.

.

.

"Jadi, apa kau Hinata?"

Hinata tak sanggup menahan air matanya. Apa yang dialami pemuda itu selama ini, bahkan ketika masih bersamanya, ia sama sekali tak tahu.

"Apa aku terlihat seperti monster?"

Pemuda itu masih mengungkungnya. Tangan Naruto memegang erat dua bahunya, dan kerut di keningnya tampak menunjukkan betapa pedih hatinya sekarang.

Naruto ... dia telah banyak melewati masa-masa sulit.

"Apa gadis itu berarti bagimu?" Hinata mencoba bertanya. Meskipun, ia tahu perasaan Naruto dari penglihatan-penglihatan sekilas yang ia dapat ketika baru menjalani operasi, tetapi ia ingin mendengarnya dari pemuda itu sendiri.

Dan saat Naruto mengangguk ... Hinata seketika menelan isak dalam-dalam.

"Dia satu-satunya perempuan yang aku bisa merasakan nyaman ketika berada di sisinya."

Tangan Hinata bergetar ingin meraih wajah lelaki itu. Ia ingin menyentuh pipinya, mengusap rambutnya, atau apa pun itu yang dapat menenangkannya. Akan tetapi, semua itu tak mungkin ia lakukan. Akhirnya Hinata menarik tangannya kembali.

"Apa sekarang dia masih memiliki arti yang sama dalam hatimu?"

Untuk yang satu ini, Naruto sejenak terdiam. Ia justru terlihat menarik senyum, walau Hinata tahu dipenuhi kegetiran.

"Kau ingin tahu mengapa hari itu ibu marah, bahkan mengusirku?"

"..."

"Apa benar aku tak melakukan tugasku sebagai seorang kakak yang baik?"

"Naruto- _kun_?"

"Kau ingin tahu mengapa aku bisa buta?"

Spontan jantung Hinata berdegub kencang.

"Akan kuceritakan mengapa hari itu adikku meninggal."

.

.

.

Ratusan pasang mata tak sempat berkedip, kala jemari seorang anak berumur tiga belas tahun menari lincah, di atas panggung memainkankan pianonya. Sewajarnya ia akan kesulitan. Namun tidak dengan si pirang beriris safir itu. Turkish _March_ yang notabene memiliki tempo cepat dengan perpindahan nada lumayan rumit, nyatanya mampu ia kuasai dengan baik.

 _Turkish March_ atau Rondo " _Alla Turca_ ", memiliki arti bulan Maret di Turki. Ini merupakan ungkapan kegembiraan Mozart ketika mengunjungi Turki pada masanya. Sedangkan Rondo adalah komposisi musik yang motif utamanya selalu berulang. Tema dihadirkan secara lengkap di awal, sementara tema utama berikutnya yang akan hadir biasanya berupa bagian tidak lengkap, tetapi masih dapat dirasakan tema utamanya.

Pada deretan bangku penonton tampak anak kecil berambut hitam duduk di samping seorang wanita berhelai berma terurai. Tertangkap dari sepasang mata heterochrom-nya berbinar cerah, Menma Uzumaki-namanya-tengah menatap kagum sang kakak yang sedang bermain.

"Ibu-Ibu," ucap Menma meraih tangan ibunya. "apa aku nanti bisa seperti kakak?"

Wanita di usianya yang keempat puluh tahun dan masih terlihat sangat cantik itu tersenyum seraya mengusap puncak kepala sang putra. "Jadi sekarang kamu ingin menjadi seorang pianis?"

"Tentu, Bu! Aku tidak akan kalah dari kak Naruto. Aku akan bermain di panggung yang sama dengan kakak. Aku akan mengalahkannya. Akan kubuktikan darah seni ayah mengalir juga di tubuhku."

Sang ibu tersenyum, dan pandangan mereka kembali tertuju pada panggung utama.

Semenjak hari itulah, Menma mulai rajin belajar memainkan piano. Melewati sepanjang harinya dengan menghafal not balok, sang ibu bahkan sampai mendatangkan guru les khusus.

Kushina begitu menyayangi Menma dan dia pula senantiasa berada di sampingnya. Menma mengidap leukemia yang menjadikan tubuhnya amat rapuh. Hal itu juga menjadi dasar mengapa ibunya selalu ada di sebelahnya. Menma memiliki usia empat tahun lebih muda dari sang kakak. Sang ayah-Namikaze Minato-meninggal tiga tahun lalu akibat kecelakaan mobil. Ayahnya adalah seorang komponis hebat dan dari pria itu jua sang kakak mampu bermain piano serupa sekarang. Minato, selama hidupnya rajin mengasah kemampuan Naruto dalam hal bermain musik. Tiada sehari pun lewat tanpa menyentuh _grand piano_ di ruang tengah kediaman mereka. Waktu itu Menma belum tertarik dan menganggap musik klasik adalah musik orang-orang tua yang kuno. Akan tetapi pandangannya terhadap hal tersebut perlahan-lahan bergeser ketika Naruto mulai memenangkan sejumlah kompetisi dan menghadiri resital piano di luar negeri. Menma jadi merasa bahwa sang kakak sangat hebat. Ia ingin menjadi seperti Naruto. Berdiri di atas panggung megah, memandang ratusan mata yang kagum menatapnya.

.

.

.

 **Satu tahun kemudian** ,

 **Suntory Hall, Minato, Tokyo**

Resital piano pertamanya, Menma membawakan _Piano Sonata No 16 C Major_ dari Mozart. Demi acara ini ia telah berlatih secara sungguh-sungguh selama hampir setahun.

Menma cukup menikmati saat tangannya menyentuh tuts dan menghasilkan nada-nada riang nan gembira. Menma memejam mata menikmati setiap melodi yang dihasilkan oleh sentuhan jemari-jemarinya. Namun sayang, mimpinya untuk terbang ke Jerman dan memperoleh piala yang terbuat dari kristal itu harus ia pendam dulu. Piala tersebut kelak memang bakal terpajang di almari kaca bagian depan dari ruang tamu di rumahnya. Berjajar bersama beberapa piala dan piagam penghargaan lain di mana menunjukkan kelas si pemilik.

Bocah kecil itu di usianya yang keempat belas tampak gagah, meski lebar bahunya tidak banyak berubah. Senyumnya mengembang puas ketika menerima piala kemenangan dari pihak penyelenggara. Hari ini, Naruto membawakan _Etude Op.10 No.4, C - Sharp Minor,_ atau nama lainnya; _Torrent_. _Torrent_ memiliki tempo yang sangat cepat laksana arus deras. Ketika memainkan _Torrent_ , Naruto bak memiliki dua pasang tangan yang siap menekan tuts apa saja yang tertera pada partitur di hadapannya.

.

 **Musim dingin,**

 **Haneda Airport**

"Kau jaga diri baik-baik. Jangan lupa minum obatmu. Jangan menyusahkan ibu hanya untuk mengingatkanmu minum obat." Ucap Naruto mengacak rambut adiknya.

Terang Menma langsung cemberut. Ia mensedekapkan tangan dan menatap Naruto dengan kening mengerut.

"Apa? Kau sering menyusahkan ibu untuk itu. Aku benar kan, Bu?"

Kushina mengusap pelan bahu Naruto dan mengangguk.

"Aaaaaah ... kalian bersengkokol!"

"Hahahaha ..."

Terdengar tawa hangat setelahnya.

"Naruto, sampai di Jerman hati-hati. Tunggu Hatake- _san_ menjemputmu. Jangan lupa makan. Jangan lupa dihabiskan sebagai penghargaan untuk orang yang membuatkanmu makanan. Oh iya, ibu membawakanmu obat flu di saku depan tasmu." Tak seintens seperti saat memperhatikan Menma, tetapi Naruto tahu ibunya sangat baik dan juga menyanginya.

"Ibu tahu kau bisa. Lakukanlah yang terbaik ..."

Saat yang Naruto suka ketika bersama sang ibu ialah, ketika wanita itu mencium keningnya seperti sekarang.

"Semoga berhasil."

.

Selama empat bulan Naruto di Jerman, di Jepang Menma mengikuti sejumlah resital piano. Terhitung tiga kali dan tak satu pun mampu menyenangkan hatinya. Terakhir adalah ketika ia memainkan _Fantaisie-Impromptu_ karya Frédéric Chopin, sampai di tengah lagu, Menma justru kehilangan iramanya. Sebenarnya, hal itu tergolong wajar. Ia terbilang baru memasuki dunia hitam putih ini. Baru satu setengah tahun, seorang pianis besar asal Negeri Ginseng bahkan butuh waktu lima tahun dengan sepuluh jam perhari guna benar-benar menguasai _Fantaisie-Impromptu_. Namun sepertinya Menma tidak mau menerima fakta itu. Kakaknya memenangkan resital besar sekelas _Abbandonamente_ pada usia delapan tahun. Hal ini jelas membuat hatinya kecil. Padahal, sama-sama membawakan karya Frédéric Chopin, tapi mengapa buah yang dihasilkan tidak sama? Mereka sama-sama terlahir dari rahim yang sama, memiliki darah seorang pianis besar yang sama. Namun kenapa lagi-lagi hasilnya berbeda?

Terdengar tepuk tangan meriah dari para penonton saat piala itu diberikan kepada sang pemenang. Sedangkan Menma ... pada bangku yang berada di belakang panggung ia menutup telinga seraya terus menunduk. Sambutan demi sambutan yang terdengar oleh indra pendengarannya membuatnya pusing dan sesak.

.

 **Blam**

Sudah tiga hari ini Menma seperti _hikikomori_ yang suka mengunci diri dalam kamar dan enggan keluar walau sebatas menengok mentari dari halaman rumah mereka. _Grand piano_ di ruang tengah juga tak lagi ia sentuh, walau guru pianonya sempat beberapa kali datang. Hanya terdengar Naruto yang memainkannya untuk berlatih.

Kamar berukuran sedang dengan aksen merah bata itu tiba-tiba menjadi tempat yang seolah-olah paling nyaman baginya. Di dalamnya memang terdapat televisi, juga _playstation_. Tapi sepertinya Menma tak menyentuh benda-benda itu. Tak terdengar suara apapun dari dalam sana karena Menma lebih banyak bengong menatap jendela.

Melihat kondisi sang putra, tentu saja ibunya merasa khawatir. Sekuat perempuan paruh baya itu membujuk, Menma tetap tak mau makan dan enggan keluar dari kamar. Padahal putra keduanya tersebut harus minum obat dan menjalani terapi hari ini.

"Menma ..."

Di luar pintu Kushina berdiri membawa sebuah nampan yang berisikan semangkuk kecil nasi putih, mackarel panggang, sup _tofu_ dan _tamagoyaki_. Kesemua makanan itu adalah favorit Menma saat sarapan.

"Menma, buka pintunya nak. Ibu membawa makanan kesukaanmu nih. Ah, bagaimana bila setelah ini kita jalan-jalan? Kita beli _game_ baru dan kamu bisa memainkannya sama ibu sepulang dari sana. Bagaimana?"

Tanpa Kushina sadari, Naruto semenjak tadi memperhatikannya dari jauh. Semalam sang ibu menceritakan ini; ia tahu bila kemungkinan Menma mengalami depresi akibat kekalahan beruntunnya.

Kemarin sore Naruto kembali dari Jerman. Sayang, tidak ada yang menjemputnya di bandara. Ibunya boleh jadi lupa, atau ... terlalu sibuk mengurusi Menma. Ia akhirnya memesan taksi, dan yah, setidaknya dia telah memenuhi harapan sang ibu dengan melakukan yang terbaik.

"Menma tetap tak mau keluar?"  
tanya Naruto, mendekati ibunya.

"Aah, seperti yang kau lihat."

Naruto selintas terkejut karena sang ibu menyerahkan nampan itu kepadanya.

"Bujuk adikmu Naruto. Dia harus minum obat."

"..."

"Ibu mau ke minimarket sebentar."

.

 _Tok_

 _Tok_

 _Tok_

Dalam hati Naruto menggerutu. Ia tak habis pikir pada sikap adiknya yang sangat kekanak-kanakan. Yah, dia memang masih anak-anak, usianya baru sebelas tahun. Namun harusnya dia sudah mengerti dampak yang dihasilkan dari sikap buruknya ini apa.

"Kau buka atau ku dobrak?" gertak Naruto dari luar pintu. Salah kaprah, menyangka Naruto akan sesabar ibunya dengan membujuknya pelan-pelan.

Sama sekali tak mendapat jawaban dari dalam, kekesalan Naruto tentu bertambah. Ia kembali mengetuk pintu itu dengan keras.

"Menma! Jika dalam hitungan ketiga tak kau membuka pintunya, aku akan mendobraknya!"

"..."

"Baiklah ... kau akan menyesal karena menganggap ini hanya bercanda."

"..."

"Satu ..."

"..."

"Dua ..."

"Ti-"

 _Cleck_

Pintu di hadapannya membuka sedikit. Menampakkan secercah cahaya lampu dari dalam, tapi Menma belum keluar. Anak itu memilih berdiri di belakang pintu, memegang gagang pintunya.

"Kakak taruh saja di depan. Nanti kuambil,"

"Kau pikir aku mau mendengarkanmu?" Naruto menarik pintu itu, dan membuat Menma yang bersandar pada pintu tersebut kaget lantas jatuh ke lantai.

 _Buagg_

"Huh, akhirnya keluar juga ..."

"Kakak!"

Menma terlihat meringis memegangi pinggangnya.

.

"Kenapa sekarang tak berlatih lagi?"

Atensi Naruto kemudian teralih pada sejumlah pigura yang diletakkan di atas meja. Dulu, ibunya selalu mengabadikan momen mereka saat tumbuh. Terutama Menma. Pada pigura pertama, terdapat foto anak itu ketika masih bayi. Saat ia baru bisa merangkak, ketika masih tengkurap, dan saat Menma belajar berjalan.

Di sampingnya terpajang foto keluarga. Senyum Naruto pun mengembang tatkala tangannya menyentuh pigura yang membingkai fotonya bersama Menma ketika mandi bersama. Lucu sekali.

"Kau sudah bosan dengan piano?"

Embusan napas Menma tertangkap berat.

Naruto meliriknya dan dia tahu sekarang Menma tengah memeluk lutut, mengadahkan wajah, seraya menatap lekat-lekat arah jendela.

"Kakak lihat awan di sana?" ucapnya kemudian.

"...?"

"Mereka selintas tampak dekat dengan langit. Seperti saling berpegangan. Terkadang malah awan menutupi langit."

"..."

"Aku selalu berpikir dapat mengalahkan Kakak seperti awan mendung di siang hari yang menutupi langit biru. Aku selalu berpikir bakat kita sama dan aku hanya selangkah di belakangmu karena aku telat belajar. Kupikir, dengan aku berlatih giat setiap hari, maka posisi kita akan sejajar. Tapi aku lupa awan itu jaraknya sangat jauh dari langit. Awan itu gampang sekali tertiup angin. Mereka tidak seimbang karena mereka lemah,"

Naruto agaknya mulai kesal mendengar perkataan Menma yang terkesan berbelit-belit. "Kau sebenarnya ingin mengatakan apa, Menma? Aku sama sekali tak mengerti."

"Kakak, sekeras apa pun aku berusaha, aku tak akan bisa mengalahkanmu. Karena kau ditakdirkan menjadi langit."

"... huh?"

"Aku sudah berusaha. Berlatih hampir delapan jam sehari, dari pagi sampai sore, kadang dari sore sampai malam. Mataku tak sempat menatap hal lain selain partitur yang diberikan oleh Mikoto- _sensei_. Berlatih, berlatih, berlatih dan berlatih bahkan di hari libur. Aku sempat bosan, tapi aku selalu bersemangat ketika mengingat Kakak tampil di atas panggung. Aku ingin seperti itu. Aku ingin lemari kaca di ruang tamu kita, satu saja, terdapat piagam di mana tertulis namaku di sana. Aku tidak mengharap dapat mengalahkan Kakak di semua kompetisi. Aku hanya berharap mampu menjadi lawan yang seimbang untuk Kakak. Tapi rasanya ... sangat tidak mungkin. Nyatanya aku hanya pecundang. Aku tak kan pernah bisa mengalahkan Kakak ..."

"Ya. Kau memang pecundang." Naruto menghempaskan bokongnya di samping Menma duduk. Ia kemudian meregangkan otot-otot tangannya dan ikut memandang jendela.

"Terimakasih," jawab Menma sekenanya.

"Satu bulan lagi ada kompetisi di _Tokyo_ _Dome_. Kau tahu _Abbandonamente_ kan? Resital piano yang diselenggarakan dua tahun sekali dan diikuti oleh 25 negara. Kau akan ikut?"

Menma menoleh cepat menatap Naruto dengan kerut yang seakan-akan menggambarkan keheranannya. "Menyerah saja. Aku cukup tahu diri untuk tak mempermalukanmu di depan para penonton dan peserta lain. Apa kata mereka jika tahu adik seorang Uzumaki Naruto tak bisa melakukan apa-apa?!"

 _Pletak!_

Naruto menjitak ubun-ubun Menma.

"Terserah mau Kakak memukulku, aku takkan ikut kompetisi itu!" jelasnya cemberut.

"Sejak kapan kau jadi pesimistis begini? Hah, lucu sekali. Kau ingin mengalahkanku, menjadi lawan yang seimbang untukku, tapi kau berhenti berlatih? Memang kau Benedetti Michelangeli? Kau pikir satu setengah tahun dengan delapan jam perhari cukup menjadikanmu seorang profesional? Cukup memenangkanmu dalam setiap perlombaan? Kau lupa berapa lama aku belajar dan bagaimana cara ayah mengajariku?"

Menma memalingkan wajahnya

 _Srettt_

"Tatap aku anak manja!" Naruto menarik dagu Menma.

"Apa?! Itu karena ayah yang langsung mengajaimu. Aku bahkan belum sempat merasakan diajari oleh ayah!"

"Tch." Naruto melepaskan dagu Menma, kasar.

"Aku belajar piano dari umur tiga tahun! Atau setahun sebelum kau lahir! Aku belajar piano sepuluh jam sehari. Setiap pulang sekolah, sampai petang, bahkan untuk bermain aku mencuri-curi waktu. Terkadang ayah memberiku hari libur. Tidak lama. Hanya di hari Minggu, dan itu Minggu terakhir di bulan itu. Ayah mengajariku satu lagu sampai aku benar-benar bisa. Dia tidak peduli apakah aku akan bosan, atau aku akan mual karena setiap hari belajar hal yang sama!"

"..."

"Bukan sebab aku berbakat! Atau karena ayah yang mengajariku langsung! Itu semua lantaran aku menginginkannya, Menma. Aku ingin terlihat seperti ayah. Di atas panggung, di mana semua orang akan memandangku dan menikmati permainanku. Kita terinspirasi oleh hal yang sama. Hanya kemauan kita saja yang berbeda. Kau menyerah bahkan sebelum kau mengerti untuk apa kau bermain. Di kompetisi pertamaku, apa kau pikir aku langsung menang? Kompetisi pertamaku gagal total, gara-gara gugup tanganku tak sanggup menekan tuts. Sebenarnya kau lebih baik dari pada aku!"

Menma tertunduk. Ia jadi merasa bersalah. "..."

"Pada babak penyisihan aku akan memainkan _Spring Waltz_. Jangan terfokus pada sonata yang sulit, yang kedengarannya menakjubkan. Fokuslah pada yang telah kau pelajari sampai kau benar-benar bisa."

"..."

"Ku tunggu di panggung _Abbandonamente_. Kau ingin menjadi lawanku kan?" Naruto berdiri memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku.

Kata-kata itu, entah kenapa bak meniupkan semangat tersendiri dalam hati Menma. Tangannya tanpa sadar mengepal seolah dipenuhi seribu keyakinan.

"Be-berjuanglah dengan sungguh-sungguh. A-aku pasti menyingkirkanmu."

Tanpa menjawab Naruto melangkah menuju pintu. Tetapi, sudut bibirnya terlihat tertarik, "Ya. Aku akan bersungguh-sungguh."

"Ya! Kuharap kau tak mengingkari janjimu. Aku akan berlatih dengan sungguh-sungguh. Aku akan mengalahkanmu! Kau akan menangis nanti!" Tukas Menma sampai Naruto benar-benar pergi.

.

.

.

 **Malam hari sebelum pertandingan,**

"Kau mengerti kan?"

Naruto sebatas mampu menunduk saat sang ibu memintanya membuka peluang agar Menma dapat lolos ke babak berikutnya. Dengan kata lain, ibunya meminta Naruto supaya mengalah di babak awal.

"Kau pasti tahu caranya kan?" senyum di bibir Khusina seperti alat penyogok agar Naruto mengabulkan permintaannya. Wanita itu, dia tidak benar-benar tulus.

"Kau tahu posisimu kan Naruto? Seorang kakak, harus melakukan yang terbaik untuk kebahagiaan adiknya. Suka atau tidak. Terpaksa atau tidak. Dan kebahagiaan Menma adalah ketika ia dapat mengalahkanmu."

"..."

"Ibu berharap banyak padamu ..."

...

Hosh ... hosh ... hosh ...

Napas Menma tersengal-sengal selepas ia menyelesaikan permainannya.

Keringat menyembul di kening dan wajahnya sedikit pucat. Riuh tepuk tangan penonton sedikit menjadi pengobat untuk bertahan hingga ia turun ke belakang panggung.

Di sana, Menma duduk pada sebuah bangku kosong. Dia mengambil sapu tangan dari saku jasnya lalu mengusap keringatnya.

Menma tak sepenuhnya yakin dapat menang. Permainan yang sang kakak tunjukkan benar-benar hebat. Ketika kakaknya bermain, semua begitu hening dan senyap. Angin bahkan tak sedengung pun mengeluarkan suara, hingga yang menjadi satu-satunya sumber suara adalah piano yang sedang Naruto mainkan.

Terasa, seseorang duduk di sampingnya dan Menma yakin itu adalah sang ibu.

"Aku kalah ya?"

"... hmmm?" Kushina menggeleng. "belum ada pengumuman. Kamu sedang memikirkan permainan kakakmu?"

Senyum getir pada bibirnya tentu cukup menggambarkan bagaimana suasana hati Menma kini. Perbedaan kemampuan yang semakin terasa jauh. Awan dan langit. Perumpamaan tersebut akhirnya Menma rasa salah. Karena yang benar adalah dia tanah dan sang kakak langit. Terlalu jauh, sampai Menma tidak menyadari kemampuan Naruto setinggi apa.

"Tapi ibu tetap yakin Menma bakal lolos ke babak berikutnya kok. Percaya pada ibu-"

"Jangan menghiburku Bu," Menma menepis tangan ibunya yang mengusap bahunya.

"..."

"Itu tak kan membantu. Aku sama sekali tidak butuh hiburan."

"Menma, ibu mengatakan apa adanya. Permainanmu sangat bagus. Apa kamu tidak melihat bagaimana penonton tadi memandangmu? Mereka-"

"Sudah kubilang berhenti menghiburku, Bu!"

"...?"

"Ibu pikir dengan menghiburku aku dapat memenangkan kompetisi ini? Ibu pikir dengan begitu aku dapat mengalahkan Kak Naruto seperti kata-kataku hari itu? Aku benar-benar pembual. Bodoh sekali tak melihat kemampuanku sendiri seperti apa."

"Menma-"

"Seharusnya aku menyadari kemampuanku. Aku senang karena kakak melawanku dengan sungguh-sungguh. Tapi ... tapi kenapa meski jam latihanku sudah kunaikkan aku tetap tak dapat menyentuhnya? Menyentuh permainan kakak yang indah. Terkadang aku berpikir apa aku benar-benar anak ayah?" Menma tiba-tiba memegangi kepalanya.

"... Menma? Menma kamu baik-baik saja?"

Pandangan Menma serasa berputar. Pandangannya lambat-laun mulai kabur, dan tubuhnya terasa begitu ringan seperti hendak terbang.

 _Buaggg_

Menma terjatuh

"Menma?!"

.

.

.

"Lalu Menma masuk rumah sakit. Saat hari di mana resital dimulai, sebenarnya kondisi Menma kurang baik. Akibat tindakannya yang mengurung diri di kamar, Menma sampai lupa meminum obatnya. Ketika dia pingsan, Menma jatuh dan pelipisnya robek. Leukimia membuat proses penutupan luka menjadi sangat lambat dan darahnya terus keluar. Menma di rawat di ruang ICU. Sampai aku di sana ibu justru-"

"Menamparmu?"

Naruto membuang napasnya ... "Yah. Seperti yang kuceritakan. Ibu menyalahkanku dan menyebutku monster. Sampai kini aku terus bertanya apakah aku benar-benar salah? Aku hanya memenuhi janji pada Menma. Aku tidak tahu jika akhirnya Menma masuk rumah sakit dan meninggal. Aku tidak tahu semua hal itu akan terjadi."

"Etto ..." Hinata sendiri bingung menggunakan kata apa guna menghibur hati Naruto saat ini. Ia sama sekali tidak memiliki kalimat penghibur untuk dikatakan. "ku pikir, tak semua salahmu Naruto- _kun_." Dan ... kenapa dahulu pemuda itu sama sekali tak bercerita padanya?

"Bukan salah ku ya? Ibu melarangku mendekati jasad Menma. Aku sama sekali tidak diperkenankan menyentuhnya. Aku juga tidak sempat meletakkan bunga pada peti matinya. Aku tidak diperbolehkan mengantarnya ke peristirahatan terakhir. Ibu melarangku untuk semuanya. Jadi apa menurutmu kematian Menma masih bukan sepenuhnya salahku?"

Tangannya bergerak menangkup pipi Naruto. Berharap dia sedikit tenang dengan begini, "Jika piano dapat membunuh seseorang, tidak mungkin suara yang dihasilkan acap digunakan sebagai media relaksasi. Lagi pula tidak ada hukum di negara manapun yang menyebut memainkan piano suatu tindak kejatahatan. Jika kematian adikmu terjadi setelah hal itu, maka semua sebab takdir. Sama seperti ketika kau lahir, kau tidak dapat memilih siapa orang tuamu atau dari kalangan mana kau tumbuh besar nantinya. Kematian sama seperti kelahiran. Kematian tak memedulikan tempat pun waktu. Dan kematian Menma terjadi oleh hal itu. Menurutku, ibumu hanya sedikit _shock_. Hatinya tengah kalut karena salah seorang putranya baru saja meninggal."

"... tapi ibu mengatakan itu sesaat sebelum Menma meninggal."

"Tapi tetap saja semua bukan salahmu, Naruto- _kun_. Aku tidak habis pikir mengapa kau dapat berpikiran sedangkal itu. Dan tentang matamu, apa kau melakukannya juga sebagai hukuman untuk dirimu?"

Naruto pelan mengangguk ...

Tangan Hinata melemas usai itu. Dadanya serasa sesak sampai tangannya bergetar hanya untuk menggapai bahu Naruto kembali.

Tidak ada perlawanan saat tangan Hinata menyentuh pundak Naruto. Naruto seolah membiarkan ketika Hinata menarik punggungnya dengan pelan.

Hinata sudah tidak tahan untuk tak memeluk pemuda itu. Ia tidak lagi tahan melihat Naruto yang rapuh seperti ini.

"Tak apa. Jika ingin menangis tidak apa-apa. Kau bisa menceritakan semua padaku. Kau tak perlu kembali tertutup. Semakin dalam kau sembunyikan, semakin dalam pula rasa sakit itu kau rasakan. Berbagi rasa sakit, sama hal kau membagikan racun pada seseorang. Semakin sedikit yang kau simpan, racun itu hanya berdampak sedikit pula. Racun itu juga tidak akan meracuni penenerimanya karena si penerima tahu efek dari racun tersebut dan lantas membuangnya. Naruto- _kun_ , apa sampai sekarang kau masih menghakimi dirimu sendiri?" Hinata menarik napas, terlihat bagian bawah dagunya bergerak kala ia menelan ludahnya dengan berat. "dan penglihatanmu ... apa ada hubungannya dengan ini?"

.

.

.

 **Nishikasai Inoue Ophthalmic Hospital,**

Dia sudah duduk dengan tenang. Ruangan bertuliskan spesialis mata pada plakat bagian depannya ini Naruto masuki kira-kira lima menit lalu.

Tak perlu menunggu lama karena sang dokter sudah berada di dalam dan siap melayani. Mulanya, pria berumur empat puluh tahunan itu tekejut mendengar kalimat yang Naruto lontarkan cukup irasional. Bagaimana pun permohonannya merupakan sebuah risiko yang terlalu berani. Dan Katō-dokter tersebut-bahkan dibuat tak habis pikir.

"Hmm ... sebenarnya kami tidak menerima donor kornea dari seorang pendonor yang masih hidup. Karena sama hal merenggut penglihatan seseorang. Anda tahu kan konsekuensi yang Anda dapatkan apa? Kebutaan bukan hal yang sederhana."

Meskipun begitu Naruto kukuh membujuk dokter tersebut. Tekadnya sudah bulat. Dengan begini dunia akan memenjarakannya walau ia masih hidup. Ini adalah bentuk hukuman dari dirinya sendiri karena ia telah melukai hati banyak orang.

"Dok, saya mohon. Saya sudah menerima segala hal yang bakal terjadi pada saya nantinya. Tolong pertimbangkan Dok."

Usai melalui perdebatan yang cukup panjang, dan dokter Katō menjelaskan semuanya, akhirnya dokter spesialis mata itu mau mempertimbangkan permintaannya.

"Kami akan menyusun jadwal _medical check-up_ nya dulu. Silakan tanda tangan di sini."

"Baiklah,"

...

 **Pusat Perkantoran Shinjuku**

"Nah, itu kau tahu. Direktur tak kan membiarkan kita leha-leha bahkan di hari libur."

"Tch, tua bangka sialan itu, memperkaya diri sendiri dan melupakan orang-orang yang berjasa di belakangnya. Kita sama sekali tak mendapat kenaikan gaji."

"Oi, bukankah kau baru mendapat bonus kemarin?"

"Bodoh. Itu kan tunjangan untuk istriku yang melahirkan." Pria itu lanjut menoleh pada seorang lelaki tampan berambut panjang terikat yang tengah merapikan berkas di mejanya . "Pak Ketua, oi jangan diam saja. Ajukan pada manajer untuk memikirkan masa depan kita juga."

"Hahahaha ... jika direktur mendengar ini, tamat kau!"

Neji mengulum senyuman mendengar keluhan bawahannya yang nyaris sama di setiap hari. Ia memilih tak menanggapi lantas berjalan keluar ruangan. Bukan berati Neji orang yang sombong terhadap bawahannya, hanya saja saat ini adalah waktu jam makan siang dan ia tak cukup memiliki banyak waktu. Satu jam lagi, dirinya harus menemani direktur rapat dengan para pemegang saham.

 _Cleck_

Seorang wanita berpakaian rapi menghampirinya usai ia membuka pintu. Wanita itu diketahui sebagai resepsionis yang bertugas di bagian depan. Katanya, seseorang telah menunggunya. Wanita tersebut tidak menjelaskan lebih lanjut perihal siapa-siapanya. Hanya saja dia berkata ini sangat penting.

Neji pun menemui orang itu, dan diikuti oleh langkah si resepsionis dari belakang.

.

Pemuda tersebut menghadap ke belakang. Ia memakai _varsity_ putih dengan lengan merah dan bagian punggung bertuliskan huruf A. Rambut pirangnya dibiarkan agak berantakan.

"... kau?"

" _Konnichiwa_ ..." ucapnya saat menoleh.

Seketika itu juga Neji ingin melepaskan satu pukulan ke wajah pria itu. Namun ia urungkan lantaran di lobi terlalu banyak orang.

Neji pun menarik pergelangan tangan lelaki itu dan menggiringnya menuju atap gedung.

.

 **Buaggg**

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini berengsek?!" Neji menghempaskan tubuh Naruto dengan kasar ke lantai.

"Masih berani kau muncul di hadapanku, hah?!" satu pukulan lagi membuat bibir Naruto sobek.

"Kau membuat hidup adikku menderita. Mati saja kau!"

 **Buaagg**

Naruto sama sekali tidak melawan tatkala Neji memukul wajahnya berkali-kali, pun menendang tubuhnya tanpa henti.

Sampai di atap, lelaki berambut cokelat tersebut langsung menghajarnya. Namun anehnya, Naruto diam dan membiarkan memar-memar memenuhi wajah serta tubuhnya. Bibirnya sekarang robek pun sedikit mengeluarkan darah. Padahal dulu, Naruto tidak akan segan melukai siapa pun yang mencari gara-gara dengannya.

"Kenapa kau tak melawanku, Naruto?! Bukankah dulu kau pandai bertarung? Penyandang sabuk hitam sepertimu harus kalah kah dengan orang yang tak belajar apa-apa sepertiku? Balas pukulanku sialan!"

 **Buaggg**

Tendangan itu tepat mengenai ulu hati Naruto. Ia seketika terbatuk dan merasakan sakit yang teramat sangat pada bagian bawah rongga dadanya. Naruto kembali diam saat Neji kali ini berganti menendang bahunya. Sekali, dua kali, tiga kali, sampai entah yang beberapa.

 **Buaggg**

"Kenapa ka diam saja?!"

Tergopoh Naruto berdiri. Napasnya kurang teratur, membekas biru-biru pada wajah, tapi ia tetap mengarahkan senyuman pada Neji.

"Aku datang ke sini bukan untuk berkelahi. Aku ingin bicara padamu." Ucap Naruto lemah. "ada hal penting yang ingin ku bahas."

"Bahas? Apa?"

"Tentang Hinata, ada satu cara yang dapat membuat penglihatannya pulih."

"..."

"Aku ke sini ingin mengajukan sebuah permintaan. Pada hari Sabtu di Minggu depan nanti, tolong bawa Hinata ke _Nishikasai Ophthalmic Hospital_. Selama sebelum hari itu, kumohon jaga kesehatan Hinata dengan baik."

"Maksudmu?"

Kurva di bibir Naruto melengkung dengan indah. "Hinata akan segera mendapatkan penglihatannya kembali."

...

 _Aku ingin menebus segala kesalahanku padanya. Dia selalu tertarik pada banyak hal yang ada di sekelilingnya. Benda, awan, pegunungan, danau, hingga udara. Setiap sore dia senantiasa menanyakan bagaimana rona senja. Aku ingin Hinata melihat itu sendiri. Sebagian dari kebohonganku, sebagian lagi yang kukatakan adalah kebenaran._

 _Aku memang terkutuk, membodohinya dengan berkata aku adalah suaminya. Aku membodohinya agar ia selalu bersamaku. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara mempertahankan seseorang di sisiku. Mulai dari ayah, Menma, ibu, lalu Hinata. Saat kesempatan kulihat, aku seakan gelap mata dan lantas berpikir setelah ini aku takkan kesepian. Tapi yang kuperbuat? Apa? Aku merampas kebahagiaan orang lain. Aku ini monster yang ingin dilihat sebagai manusia._

 _Aku meminta kakaknya untuk bungkam. Aku tidak sepenuhnya mengira Hinata kan serta merta memaafkanku. Tapi aku yakin, peluang Hinata menemuiku usai operasi itu pasti ada. Dia pernah bilang, tak ingin melihat wajahku lagi di hadapannya. Sampai detik ini aku berusaha memenuhi janji itu._

Senja hari. Bersama jam pulang kantor, kereta dinaikinya penuh akan penumpang. Banyak yang berdiri karena kehabisan kursi untuk duduk.

Matanya menatap pada bubuhan oranye yang membentang di sepanjang netra memandang. Hinata kembali sekadar mampu tersenyum getir, menelan sesalnya dalam-dalam kala mengingat bagaimana dengan pilu Naruto menceritakan segala yang dia lalui. Saat pemuda itu menyandarkan kening di bahunya, cukup lama, sampai membuat Naruto tertidur.

Hinata merasa bersalah karena membiarkan Naruto kesepian. Ia bahkan tak menahu konflik yang terjadi dalam keluarga Naruto. _Abbandonamente 14_ akhirnya menjadi resital terakhir yang dia ikuti dan hanya di babak penyisihan. Meski lolos, hari itu Naruto memilih tak kembali.

 _Grebbb ..._

Sepasang netranya kontan membelalak saat ia rasakan seseorang sedang menggerayangi bokongnya sekarang. Terasa sebuah telapak tangan mengusap-usap bagian itu. Bulu-bulu halus di tangan Hinata terang langsung berdiri. Posisi yang sulit meski sebatas menengok ke belakang. Dia tidak mungkin berteriak karena ia akan malu jika pelakunya tiba-tiba melarikan diri. Atau mungkin saja yang lebih parah, ia hanya dipandangi dengan tatap penuh tanya, _''Apa benar itu sungguhan terjadi?''_

Hinata menggigit bibir dalamnya kuat-kuat. Sore ini dia memang hanya memakai rok pendek di atas lutut. Hinata ingin pulang sebentar mengambil beberapa barang. Telepon pintar yang selalu berada dalam kantung tasnya juga mati, jadi ia tak dapat memotret wajah pria mesum tersebut dan melaporkannya ke polisi. Hinata yang berinisiatif mengambil kaca lantas pura-pura bercermin sembari mengarahkan kacanya ke belakang punggung. Dia dapati seorang pria muda berdiri tepat di belakangnya dengan jarak yang sangat dekat. Pemuda mengenakan anting pada telinga kirinya. Berambut cokelat, serta memiliki tato segita di masing masing pipi. Pemuda itu anehnya justru menyeringai saat Hinata memergokinya. Kala kereta berhenti dan para penumpang mulai bergeser mendekati pintu, lelaki itu seperti memiliki kecepatan kasat mata hingga tiba-tiba sudah tak ada ketika Hinata berbalik.

 _Deg deg deg ..._

Jantung Hinata masih berdebar-debar ...

"Tadi itu ... menakutkan."

.

.

.

"Aku pulang ..."

Hinata berkedip beberapa kali.

Ditangannya sekotak pizza menggantung terbungkus plastik.

Atensinya masih belum teralih dari Naruto yang meraba-raba tembok, seraya berjalan tanpa menggunakan tongkat. Sesekali ia lepas tangannya dari tembok, dan sesekali memegangnya lagi.

"Na-Naruto- _kun_?"

"Kau terkejut?" lontar Naruto ketus serupa biasanya, "bukankah ini hal biasa yang dilakukan orang buta?"

"Bu-bukan begitu. Maksudku, kau tak menggunakan tongkatmu lagi?"

"Diamlah. Aku sedang melatih insting."

Naruto kembali berjalan. Hanya saja Hinata yang seakan-akan tidak mampu mengalihkan pandangannya dari Naruto, sampai-sampai pizza untuk makan malam mereka lupa ia letakkan.

.

.

.

 **Bersambung**


	5. The Shound of Evening1

_The Shound of Evening_. Acara ini akhirnya tiba juga. Ratusan orang memadati kawasan _Tokyo Opera city_ sejak pagi.

Turun dari bus, Hinata langsung dibuat takjub akan kemegahan konsep acara. Sepanjang jalan masuk, terdapat terowongan dengan hiasan bunga-bunga menggantung. _The Shound of Evening_. Resital ini mengambil konsep suara malam. Suara pengantar tidur, alunan musik yang romantis dan keceriaan dunia malam di kota yang tidak mengenal mentari terbenam.

Hinata melangkah turun terlebih dulu, disusul Naruto di belakangnya.

"Apa sudah banyak orang?"

Naruto sejenak menarik napas dalam-dalam. Ia menarik tongkat lipatnya untuk digunakan meraba-raba jalan.

 _"Semoga jadi awal yang baik,"_ batinnya.

"Y-ya. Seperti dugaamu. Aku tidak menyangka bila acaranya bakal seramai ini, Naruto- _kun_."

Mau bagaimana kan? Jarang peminat musik klasik sepertinya.

"Kau saja yang tidak tahu. Setiap kali sebuah resital digelar, akan banyak pengagum musik klasik berkumpul. Mereka dari berbagai kota, bahkan tak jarang dari negara lain. Meski tidak sebesar _Abbandonamente_ yang kelasnya dunia, _The Shound of Evening_ memiliki pesona tersendiri dalam konsepnya. Pecinta _ballad_ pasti tidak melewatkan acara ini."

 _"Ballad?"_

Belum Naruto menjawab, ia menarik tangan Hinata untuk memasuki gedung.

"Bawa aku ke belakang panggung."

"O-baiklah ..."

.

Rupanya di belakang sudah banyak peserta yang datang. Hinata mengatakan Naruto mendapat nomor urut 11. Masih lama. Dulu, ketika matanya berfungsi dengan baik, ia pasti saling sapa dengan para peserta lain. Tapi sekarang, tidak banyak hal yang dapat ia lakukan selain duduk di bangku panjang. Menunggu, menunggu hingga sang pembawa acara memanggil namanya.

"Ah- Taruho- _san_ , Kazahana- _san_?" ucap Hinata sedikit berteriak.

Taruho dan Koyuki pun membalas lambaian tangan Hinata kemudian membungkukkan badan.

Dua orang itu tampak sedang berbicara dengan tiga orang yang entah siapa-mungkin peserta juga.

"Ada Kazahana- _san_ , Naruto- _kun_ -"

Naruto menarik baju Hinata, hingga membuat Hinata yang awalnya berdiri jadi duduk di sampingnya.

"Kau sok akrab sekali. Jangan sapa mereka seperti itu."

"Eeeh? Kenapa?"

"Mereka sedang berbicara dengan seseorang kan?"

Hinata mengangguk, "Yap. Dengan tiga orang. Ada yang salah dengan itu?"

Naruto kembali menarik baju Hinata, saat ia merasakan pergerakan gadis itu yang hendak berdiri lagi. "Bodoh. Tentu saja. Kau sama hal memotong obrolan mereka."

" _Ettoo_ ... pemikiranmu subjektif sekali Naruto- _kun_. Aku hanya menyapa orang yang sudah kukenal. Lagi pula mereka membalas lambaian tanganku dengan senyuman."

"Kau perlu masuk kelas kepribadian untuk memperbaiki sikapmu."

" _Aaah_ -" obrolan yang semakin tidak jelas.

Sebenarnya sejak tadi ia menahan untuk buang air kecil, tapi lagi-lagi Naruto menariknya. Kali ini sudah tak tertahankan.

"A-e-etto ..." Hinata memegangi otot bagian bawah perutnya.

"...?"

"Apa?"

"A-Aku mau ke toilet sebentar," tukas Hinata berdiri. "ja-jangan kemana-mana ya? Tunggu dan diam, duduk di sini-"

Namun Naruto sama sekali tak mengindahkan perkataan Hinata. Naruto justru memalingkan pandangannya.

"Bukankah kau yang mengikutiku? Aku bisa bosan bila terus duduk, "

"..."

"Cari aku nanti."

" _Ah, yang benar saja?"_

"Naruto- _kun_ , aku tahu aku yang meminta ikut ke tempat ini. Aku hanya sebentar. Tunggu di sini, dan nanti kutemani kau berkeliling."

"Siapa menjamin kau tidak akan lama?"

" _Aah ... percuma."_

Berdebat dengan pemuda keras kepala seperti Naruto tidak berguna juga. Sekuat apapun ia menahan, Naruto akan melakukan hal sesukanya.

Lebih baik mengalah.

"Baiklah. Aku pergi dulu. Jika kau bosan kau bisa berkeliling. Tapi ingat ..." Hianata memegang tangan Naruto.

"Hati-hati."

Hinata melepas genggamannya, lantas berjalan menuju toilet.

"..."

"Kau pikir aku anak-anak?" lirih Naruto dalam hati.

.

Air mengucur dari keran di wastafel.

Hinata mengambil sabun antiseptik di depannya guna mencuci kedua tangannya.

Menggosok dua tangan itu sampai sabunnya berbusa. Setelah dirasa bersih, Hinata membilas, pun mengambil sapu tangan dari dalam tas.

Terdengar langkah seorang mendekat pelan dari belakang. Sosok itu berdiri tepat di sampingnya. Ia mengulurkan tangan, mencuci kuku-kukunya yang diberi kuteks sewarna berma. Hinata tidak begitu memerhatikan awalnya, hingga si wanita meminta agar sabun antiseptik tersebut didekatkan.

"A-ah, maaf. Aku hampir saja memakainya sendirian-"

Mendadak kelu, membungkam kalimatnya secara instan.

Pun sama hal wanita di hadapannya. Seorang gadis berambut cokelat terurai, memandang dua irisnya bak penuh rasa kurang percaya.

"... Hinata?"

"Tenten?" nama yang terlontar begitu saja dari mulut Hinata.

"Untuk apa kau di sini?!" ucap mereka tanpa sengaja bersama.

Tenten ialah teman Hinata di bangku sekolah menengah atas. Bisa dibilang, dua gadis yang sama-sama memiliki rupa cantik itu adalah kawan dekat, dulu. Meski semenjak kelas satu urung disatukan dalam satu kelas di sekolah, tapi di tempat les bangku keduanya bersebelahan.

"Untuk apa kau di sini?!" ulang Tenten ketus.

Namun beberapa tahun silam, relasi yang sempat terajut baik itu akhirnya merenggang.

Ada sejumlah kausa mendasari. Salah satunya, ketidaksadaran Hinata jika Tenten menyukai Naruto.

"Sejak kapan _Miss. Perfect_ ini menyukai piano?" Tenten melipat tangan di depan dada. Tertarik alis kanannya ke atas menunjukkan rasa kurang suka.

"Tenten, untuk apa kau di sini?"

"Apa itu penting?"

"Ti-tidak, hanya saja aku penasaran." Hinata dengan senyum yang terulas di bibir, ia menunduk. "i-ini sangat kebetulan bukan? Hehe ..."

Tenten pernah mendengar Hinata menikah beberapa warsa lalu. Suaminya merupakan cucu dari seorang nenek penguasa industri farmasi di Jepang bagian selatan.

Melihatnya yang seperti itu dan dinikahi orang kaya raya, hidup Hinata seolah-olah ada untuk merasakan semua kenikmatan.

Wanita itu terlahir dengan begitu spesial. Seakan segala wujud keberuntungan berpihak padanya. Dianugerahi paras cantik dan terlihat polos, bentuk tubuh yang bagus, disukai banyak orang, bahkan bersuamikan konglomerat.

 _Tch!_

Tenten mengumpat.

"Kau datang sendiri?" lanjutnya dengan rasa penasaran yang menggebu.

Hinata menggeleng. Karena nyatanya ada seseorang yang sedang menunggunya. "Tidak. Aku datang ke sini bersama seorang teman."

"... teman?"

 _''Pasti dengan suaminya. Tch! Kau pikir aku akan iri melihat kau dinikahi miliarder? Dasar muka dua sok polos.''_

"Tenten, bagaimana kabarmu? Lama sekali ya semenjak saat i-"

"Baik. Seperti yang terlihat." Potong Tenten serasa tidak mengizinkan Hinata bertanya lebih banyak.

Gadis pemilik netra abu-abu itu malah tampak memperbaiki polesan lipstiknya.

"O-oh, syukurlah. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. Temanku sudah menunggu."

"Ya,"

Matanya mengekor sampai Hinata benar-benar keluar dari pintu.

.

.

.

 **BLAM**

Terkejut Hinata saat Tenten tiba-tiba menarik tangannya. Bersembunyi di balik pintu ruang kesehatan sekolah, memintanya membungkam suara dalam-dalam. Memohon agar senyap menunjukkan eksistensinya lebih dari apapun.

Tak lama, pemuda berambut pirang melintas bersama dua orang temannya. Obrolan yang ringan disertai tawa dan tepukan di punggung.

Sorot mata Tenten kala menatap laki-laki itu dari jauh benar-benar berbeda. Tampak sebuah harap penuh damba bersama manik yang berbinar. Pipi yang dibubuhi rona merah jambu, hari itu, Hinata menyadari sedikit bila sahabatnya tengah tertarik pada lawan jenisnya.

Hinata kembali memerhatikan pria yang baru saja lewat. Tiga orang, yang disukai Tenten siapa?

"Tenten?"

Tenten rupanya belum sepenuhnya sadar dari buaian lamunan. Dengan bibir yang sedikit membuka, netranya setia mengikuti gerak tiga lelaki tersebut sampai menghilang di ujung koridor.

Lalu, dengan wajah yang semringah, ia berbalik. Terlihat dirinya senang bukan kepalang. Berteriak kecil, pun bertingkah agak aneh saking kegirangan.

"Te-Tenten?"

 _Grebbb_

Netra Hinata membola kesekian kali. Tenten mencengkeram bahunya erat.

"Gila! Gila! Gila! Dia makin tampan, Hinata-chan!"

"... tampan?"

"Iya, si rambut kuning itu."

"Kuning?" Hinata berusaha mengingat-ingat, _Ada dua kan yang berambut mencolok seperti itu. Naruto-kun, dan ..._

"Kau mengenalnya kan?!"

"... eh?"

"Please bantu akuuu!" Tenten merapatkan dua telapak tangannya seperti orang yang hendak berdoa.

"Eeeh?"

"Aku harap, suatu hari nanti bisa jalan dengannya!"

.

Langit jingga dari bias matahari saat petang menjelang. Jingga membalut matahari rebah di kaki langit barat. Jingga ditemani ratusan burung kembali ke sarang. Jingga yang membuat pantulan bayang tampak lebih panjang.

Naruto menendang kaleng bekas yang tak sengaja ia temukan. Kaleng itu terlempar jauh, jatuh ke sungai di sisi setapak yang ia lalui.

Tangannya bersembunyi di dalam saku menyembunyikannya dari hawa dingin yang biasa ada di penghujung musim gugur.

Dari belakang, Hinata terus memerhatikannya. Apa mungkin, yang disukai Tenten adalah Naruto? Dulu, Tenten pernah bercerita perihal kriteria kekasih idamannya. Rasanya, slengean tidak termasuk dalam tolok ukur tersebut.

"Hinata?"

Terkejut Hinata melihat Naruto sudah menempelkan dahi ke keningnya.

"Ho-hwaaaa ..."

Terperanjat ia seketika menarik beberapa langkah mundur.

Bahkan saking kagetnya, Hinata sampai-sampai hendak terjatuh. Untunglah dengan sigap Naruto menarik tangannya.

"Huuuh ..." Kontan, panjang Hinata mengembuskan napas. Ia benar-benar terkejut.

 _Dasaaaaaar! Sejak kapan sih dia berbalik? Mengejutkan saja!_

"Apa yang kau lakukan Hinata?" heran Naruto melihat kelakuan gadis itu sore ini.

Hinata kembali berdiri tegap.

Setiap hari mereka selalu pulang bersama. Meski tidak jarang Hinata harus pulang lebih sore karena bertugas menjadi pengurus kelas, namun Naruto selalu menunggunya.

Arah rumah mereka pun satu jalan. Di pagi hari, Hinata dan Naruto juga berangkat bersama-sama.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, Hinata?"

Jika sebelumnya Naruto berjalan di depan, kali ini pemilik sepasang safir itu memilih memperlambat lajunya supaya bisa melangkah beriringan.

Sesungguhnya hati Naruto masih diselimuti rasa penasaran mengapa Hinata menatapnya seperti itu.

"Ada apa denganmu? Kenapa menatapku seperti itu? Kau naksir, huh huh?" Seringai yang terlihat menyebalkan.

Cepat-cepat Hinata mendorong wajah Naruto agar beberapa centi menjauh darinya.

"Diam kauuuu-"

"Hi-Hinata-" Naruto menyingkirkan tangan Hinata dari wajahnya. "a-apa yang kau lakukan sih?!"

"Bagaimana pendapatmu tentang Tenten?"

"... eh?"

"Tenten?"

"Ya. Temanku yang rambutnya cokelat itu."

"Me-mendadak sekali,"

"Sudah jawab saja."

"Hmm ... bagaimana ya? Dia gadis yang cantik."

"Itu saja?"

"Dia gadis yang aktif dan suka olahraga."

Seperti diketahui, Tenten merupakan _ace_ di tim basket putri sekolahnya. Selain itu, dia juga mengikuti beberapa organisasi kesiswaan di sekolah.

Akan tetapi, semua jawaban Naruto tak ada yang membuatnya puas. Malah-malah ia semakin kesal.

"Maksudku pandangan pribadimu tentang gadis itu, Naruto-kun! Apa kau tertarik padanya sebagai lawan jenis? Apa kau pernah berpikir ingin memiliki pacar seperti dia? Apa kau ingin jalan dengannya? Apa kau-"

"Apa sih?" potong Naruto, "bukannya dia sudah punya pacar?"

"Eh? Pacar?" bukankah Tenten baru mengatakannya pagi tadi saat jam istirahat? Apa mereka sudah jadian? Cepat sekali.

"Kurang tahu juga sebenarnya. Hanya saja kulihat temanmu itu dengan Deidara sangat dekat."

"Deidara?"

"Ya. Pria pirang yang sering terlihat bersamaku. Lagi pula mereka sangat cocok kan? Deidara adalah kapten tim basket putra."

Hinata kembali mengingat-ingat. Menggali ingatannya tentang peristiwa pagi tadi.

Tadi pagi itu ...

 _''Gila! Gila! Gila! Dia makin tampan, Hinata-chan!''_

 _''Iya, si rambut kuning itu.''_

 _Apa yang dimaksud Tenten adalah Deidara? Pagi tadi, Naruto-kun berjalan bersama pemuda itu dan satu lagi yang berambut hitam._

"Ya ampun malah diam?"

"..."

"Hinata?"

"..."

"Hinata?!"

"Aaah-" terkejut Hinata saat Naruto menepukkan kedua tangan di depan wajahnya.

"Kau kesurupan?"

"Enak saja!"

 **Pletak!**

"Oi!"

.

Esoknya di perpustakaan, Hinata melihat Tenten bersama pemuda yang Naruto maksud tengah membaca buku sambil sesekali berbisik.

Terlihat roman keakraban di antara mereka. Bahkan Tenten tidak canggung untuk tertawa meski ia harus meredam suaranya sekecil mungkin, agar tak mengganggu orang lain yang sedang membaca.

 _''Jadi yang Tenten suka adalah pemuda itu?''_

.

"A-jangan tarik-tarik bajuku."

Sembunyi di balik tembok gang sempit sebuah pertokoan. Irisnya tertuju pada sesosok perempuan yang berdiri di dekat air mancur. Rambutnya dikuncir rapi, terlihat beberapa kali perempuan itu memerhatikan jam di pergelangan kirinya.

Atensinya tak sekelebat teralih dari situ. Bagaimana pun, membuat kencan buta ini terealisasi bukan perkara mudah. Hinata harus membujuk Naruto, bahkan rela menggelontorkan uang sakunya demi mentraktir pemuda itu makan di Ichiraku sampai puas.

" _Sssttt_ ... diam di sini, Naruto-kun. Nanti ketahuan."

Rencananya adalah membuat Tenten dan Deidara berkencan. Hinata meletakkan sebuah surat tanpa nama pengirim di loker Tenten, sementara Naruto yang bertugas memastikan Deidara datang.

Setelah beberapa lama, akhirnya lelaki itu muncul juga. Terlihat raut keterkejutan di wajah keduanya. Pasti mereka menebak-nebak kenapa hal ini begitu kebetulan.

Peran Naruto selanjutnya ialah mengirim pesan kepada Deidara. Mengatakan bilamana ia tak jadi datang karena urusan mendadak.

"Dasar anak ini!" pekik Deidara begitu membaca pesan di layar ponselnya.

 _From; Naruto_

 _Dei, gomen. Aku sakit perut nih. Gara-gara tadi sarapan pake salmon yang ternyata basi. Gak apa-apa kan?_

"Ada apa, Dei-kun?" Tenten langsung menimpali melihat raut masam di wajah Deidara.

"Naruto tak jadi datang."

"Aah? Be-begitu?"

"Ya. Temanmu masih lama?"

"Entahlah ..."

Tenten malu-malu menautkan kedua ujung telunjuknya. "Se-sebenarnya aku tidak tahu dia siapa ..."

"Eh? Maksudmu?"

"Kemarin aku menemukan surat di lokerku. Dia bilang ingin bertemu di sini. Orang itu hanya mengatakan, aku laki-laki dan akan menghampirimu besok. Dia tak memberitahu siapa namanya."

"Penggemar misterius, ya?"

"Hahaha ... mana ada, Dei. Kau pikir aku bintang sekolah?"

"..."

"Jujur, ini membuatku sangat penasaran."

"...?"

"Karena baru pertama kali, sampai-sampai rasanya tidak bisa tidur-"

 _Krrrrrrrrrrr_

Dan di saat itu juga, perut Tenten berbunyi.

" _Pfffft_ ... dan sampai-sampai kau lupa mengisi perutmu?"

Kalimat menohok yang membuat pipi Tenten seketika memerah.

"Hehehe ... tidak sampai segitunya sih. Hanya saja tadi aku lupa sarapan." Sangkal Tenten menggosok hidungnya.

"Ya sudah. Kita isi perutmu dulu."

"Eh?"

Sedikit kaget karena Deidara mendadak menarik tangannya.

"De-Dei- _kun_?"

"Ada apa? Kau lapar kan?"

Selagi mereka berjalan, tak lupa secara pelan dan diam-diam, Hinata pun Naruto mengikuti mereka dari belakang.

"Jangan menarik-narik bajuku, Hinata!"

.

Sampai di kelas Tenten meletakkan tasnya di atas meja. Menarik kursi dan duduk di hadapan Hinata yang telah berpangku tangan, memerlihatkan raut manis dengan senyum lebar seolah hari ini hari paling bahagia.

Beberapa kali kedipan cepat Hinata membuat kening Tenten mengernyit. Ia heran, karena tak biasa pagi-pagi sekali gadis itu menghampirinya di kelas.

" _Ohayooo_ ..."

" _O-ohayo_ , Hinata- _chan_."

Netranya masih menganalisis gerik Hinata yang semakin tampak mencurigakan. Apalagi ketika senyum di bibir itu kian mengembang, terlihat semakin aneh dan menambah kesan ambiguitas.

Namun tidak berselang lama pemuda tersebut datang. Pemuda yang langsung membuat Tenten salah tingkah dan lebih banyak diam.

"Aku mencarimu kemana-mana tahu."

Naruto dengan tampangnya yang kesal menghampiri Hinata.

"Naruto- _kun_? Ada apa?"

"Kau lupa? Bukuku kau bawa kemarin? Kau tahu soal dari Yamato-sensei belum kukerjakan?"

"Hehehe ... maaf-"

"Kau harus tanggung jawab." Ujar Naruto menarik tangan Hinata.

"Eeeeeh ... tunggu Naruto- _kun_ , ada hal penting yang harus ku tanyakan pada Tenten!"

"Kau bisa melakukannya nanti!"

"Naruto- _kun_ , tidak bisa nanti. Aku harus menanyakannya sekarang!"

"Sekarang kau harus membantuku mengerjakan soal itu!"

Mereka tampak begitu lucu.

Serupa buah ackee. Sedap dipandang, manis, tetapi di dalamnya tersimpan getir yang mana mengandung racun mematikan.

Sungguh Tenten tidak mau bersangka-sangka, terlebih Hinata adalah sahabatnya. Sekali memang dia memberitahu Hinata bila ia menyukai Naruto. Tidak mungkin kan, Hinata membuat-buat gimik yang sedemikian hanya untuk memanas-manasi hatinya?

Pemilik kedua tangan yang saling berpegangan itu melangkah cepat menuju pintu. Andai Naruto juga menggenggam tangannya seperti itu ... pasti apa yang disebut kebahagiaan dapat benar-benar Tenten rengkuh.

Dan ...

Kala hari-hari berjalan ...

Saat itu pun datang jua

"Sasori?"

Saat Hinata jatuh cinta.

Saat dikala Tenten menyadari labuhan hatinya tertarik pada seseorang yang telah menambatkan hati ke pihak lain.

Hinata mengangguk.

"Apa menurutmu dia tampan?"

"Te-tentu saja, Hinata- _chan_."

Tenten jelas mampu mengurai kata yang tersirat dari wajah Naruto. Sebuah klausa yang tergambar dari gurat-gurat keningnya. Kecemburuan, rasa iri, semua hal yang berhubungan dengan ketidak terimaan hati. Hati yang barangkali lebih remuk dari selembar kaca yang menghantam lantai kemudian bersepai.

Hinata kembali bertanya pada Tenten.

"Aku mengenalnya dua Minggu lalu ..."

"Kami besok akan pergi berkencan!"

Keriangan Hinata membawa kaki Naruto untuk segera enyah dari situ.

"Naruto- _kun_ mau ke mana?"

Tanpa jawaban apa pun, Naruto pergi. Tenten sangat mengerti situasi ini.

Bagaimana bisa gadis itu tak paham juga?

Kenapa dia bisa dicintai dua lelaki berbeda dalam waktu yang sama?

Apa yang menarik dari Hinata?

Dari sana ... kecemburuan Tenten terhadap Hinata mulai tumbuh.

.

 **Plak**

"Te-Tenten ...?"

"Kau kan yang mengerjai ku?!"

Tamparan keras di pipi membuat rona pucat itu seketika memerah. Hinata urung mengerti mengapa Tenten tiba-tiba menamparnya.

"Apa maksudmu-" namun kata-katanya dipotong begitu saja.

"Hari itu kau kan yang meletakkan surat di lokerku?! Berpura-pura sebagai lelaki dan mengajakku berkencan. Kau mau meledekku? Apa kau pikir tanpa kau aku tidak bisa melakukan semua itu?" Ujar Tenten dengan nada yang kian tinggi.

Entah dari mana Tenten mengetahuinya. Yang jelas, hal tersebut membuat Tenten sangat marah.

"Awalnya aku sangat senang menerima surat itu. Kupikir benar ada laki-laki yang menyukaiku dan mengajakku berkencan. Kupikir semua nyata!" Tenten menjeda.

"... aku salah. Teman yang kupikir baik, rupanya tidak lebih serigala betina yang pura-pura manis. Pantas tulisan tangan itu terlihat familiar."

"Tenten?"

"Apa sebegitu menyenangkan mempermainkan hati seseorang? Melambungkannya kemudian menghempaskan tanpa peduli apa yang dia rasakan?"

"Te-Tenten ... aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu-"

"Aku memang tak terlahir seberuntung kau, Hinata! Kau memiliki wajah cantik dan segala hal yang pria suka. Tapi kau tak berhak mempermainkanku!"

"Tenten?"

"Sejujurnya aku muak berteman denganmu."

.

.

.

 _"Sejujurnya aku muak berteman denganmu."_

Sebuah pernyataan dari Tenten empat tahun lalu, yang tak dapat Hinata lupa sampai kini. Pun hingga sekarang gadis itu tak mau menyapanya.

Dari kejadian tersebut lah hubungan mereka merenggang. Upacara perpisahan sekolah menambah relasi itu kian jauh saja.

Hinata tak tahu lagi kabar Tenten bagaimana setelahnya. Tapi baru saja Tuhan mempertemukan ia kembali dengan gadis itu ... dan Tenten, masih membencinya.

 **Buaaaaggg**

Tak konsentrasi, Hinata tanpa sadar menubruk tubuh seseorang.

Tangan yang besar dan hangat, Hinata menggapainya. Orang itu langsung mengulurkan tangan membantunya berdiri begitu tahu ia jatuh ke lantai.

"Maaf, saya tadi buru-buru!" ujar suara berat itu meminta maaf pada Hinata.

"Ah, ti-tidak. Saya juga salah karena tak memperhatikan jalan dengan benar."

Namun begitu Hinata mengadahkan wajah untuk menatap pria yang telah menolongnya, sepasang maniknya justru membola.

Pemuda mengenakan anting pada telinga kiri. Berambut cokelat, memiliki tato segita di kedua pipi. Pemuda yang memiliki wajah sama persis dengan sosok pria yang menggerayangi bokongnya di kereta hari itu.

"...!"

Buru-buru Hinata melepas tangannya dari genggaman si rambut kakao tersebut.

"Eh, ada apa?" ucapnya terkesan kaget seolah baru pertama bertemu Hinata.

 _Apa waktu itu dia tidak tahu bila aku memergokinya?_

"Ti-tidak. Maaf saya harus pergi sekarang. Terimakasih bantuannya-"

Tidak diduga pria tersebut seketika menarik tangan Hinata saat Hinata berbalik. "Mau ke mana?"

Mendorong tubuh Hinata ke tembok, menghimpitnya, mendekatkan wajah dengan seringai yang terulas menyeramkan. "Kenapa buru-buru?"

Hinata berusaha membebaskan tangannya dari cengkraman pemuda itu, namun gagal. Lelaki berengsek tersebut malah mengunci geraknya dengan begitu kencang.

Hinata mendecih. Sebenarnya mau apa pria di hadapannya ini?

"Lepaskan, atau aku akan teriak!"

"Hooo ... kau mengancam?" entah karena apa lelaki bertato itu tertawa.

"Bwahahaaa ... menarik sekali."

"...?"

"Aku sangat menyukai gadis pemberani sepertimu. Maaf mengecewakan, teriak saja sesukamu, tapi sayang tidak ada siapa pun di sini. Sepuluh menit lagi acara di mulai. Semua orang sudah ada dalam auditorium sekarang."

Hinata memerhatikan sekeliling.

Benar, tidak ada siapapun di sana. Ia mulai khawatir karena di hadapannya ini adalah pria yang tidak tahu malu, sekaligus nekat. Membayangkan kejadian di kereta saat itu saja sudah membuat tengkuk Hinata bergidik. Ia sungguh-sungguh tidak mau jika kejadian menjijikkan itu terulang lagi.

"Aku akan melepasmu setelah kita bermain-main dulu ..."

Hinata merasakan sapuan napas hangat di pipinya. Sentuhan dari belaian lembut yang mengusap lehernya, kemudian menyibak rambutnya ke belakang telinga.

"...!" Hinata berpaling. Memejam mata dalam-dalam. Ia tidak sanggup lagi berpikir. Yang ada dalam benaknya hanyalah pikiran buruk yang terus terlintas.

 _Tolong ..._

Wajah pemuda itu rasanya kian dekat saja.

 _Sipapun, tolong ..._

Batin Hinata meronta

 _Tolong ..._

 _Naruto-kun ..._

 _Tolong ..._

 **Bouggg**

"Aggrrrr ..." Pria itu mengerang usai ia rasakan seseorang tiba-tiba memukul kepalanya dari samping yang seketika membuat ia melepaskan cengkramannya pada Hinata.

"...?!"

Hinata pun memanfaatkan saat ini guna melarikan diri.

"Berengsek! Beraninya kau memukul kepalaku!" ia menoleh, dilihatnya seorang lelaki berambut pirang dengan sebuah tongkat lipat di tangannya.

"... Naruto- _kun_?" Hinata berlari mendekati Naruto.

Yang membuat Hinata terkejut setelahnya adalah, saat di mana Naruto menarik tangannya, dan menyuruhnya bersembunyi di belakang punggungnya.

"Diam di situ."

"Na-Naruto- _kun_?"

"Tch, siapa ini?" Orang itu mendekati tempat Naruto dan Hinata berdiri.

Hinata menarik baju Naruto, namun Naruto tetap tenang dan meminta agar Hinata jangan panik dengan terus menggenggam tangan gadis itu.

 _''Naruto-kun?''_

"Pergilah. Dia datang ke sini bersamaku. Jangan sok akrab dengan orang yang bahkan tak nyaman melihatmu."

"Tch!" si pria mendecih.

"Kau pikir siapa kau? Oh, atau jangan-jangan kau pacar gadis itu?"

"Bukan urusanmu. Tapi dia datang bersamaku."

"..."

Pria tersebut memerhatikan Naruto baik-baik. Ada yang aneh. Saat bicara, matanya sama sekali tak fokus pada lawan bicaranya. Seakan-akan memandang arah lain. Juga tongkat yang digunakan untuk memukulnya. Kenapa orang normal harus berjalan dengan tongkat? Bila untuk membantunya berjalan, bukankah ukuran tongkat itu terlalu kecil? Kecuali, jika pria di hadapannya ini ...

"...?"

Ada masalah dengan penglihatannya.

"Kau buta?"

Naruto diam saja kala kalimat itu keluar dari mulut laki-laki di hadapannya.

"Hahaha ... jadi benar kau buta?" pria itu semakin mendekati tempat Naruto berdiri.

"...?"

"Tidak tahu diri! Dengan penglihatanmu yang seperti itu, kau pikir bisa melawan ku?" Ia mendorong bahu Naruto hingga membuat pemilik sepasang safir itu jatuh membentur lantai marmer.

"Naruto-kun?!"

"Mau ku hajar kau? Cepat berdiri! Bukankah kau mau melindungi gadis itu?"

"Hahaha ... lucu sekali. Kau sedang bermimpi, huh? Kau pikir, apa yang bisa orang buta lakukan?" Kiba menendang tongkat Naruto hingga bergeser beberapa meter dari tempat semula. Sementara di saat yang sama, Naruto tengah meraba-raba lantai mencari tongkat itu.

"Kau lihat? Tanpa tongkat kau tak dapat melakukan apapun! Tck, melindungi? Jangan bercanda-!"

"Kiba!" kata-kata itu memotong tindakan Kiba yang sudah siap menghadiahi satu tendangan di wajah Naruto. Kaki kanannya bahkan tlah berada di hadapan wajah pemuda berkumis itu.

Kiba mendengus,

Lagi-lagi seseorang mengganggunya. Tapi dari suara, ia sepertinya tahu wanita itu siapa.

"Tenten?" ucapnya menoleh.

"Kemana saja kau? Aku mencarimu kemana-mana, bodoh!"

 **Pletak**

Satu pukulan mendarat di kepala membuat Kiba harus mengusap ubun-ubunnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, sialan?"

"Tch, seharusnya itu pertanyaanku. Dua menit lagi resital dimulai. Kau harus ke belakang panggung sekarang. Dasar bodoh!"

Terkejut Tenten melihat Hinata berdiri tak jauh darinya. Belum lagi keadaan Naruto yang bersimpuh di lantai dengan tangan meraba-raba, sampai Hinata memberinya tongkat, kemudian membantu Naruto berdiri.

 _''Naruto-kun?''_

Tenten tentu terkejut dengan ini semua. Mengapa Kiba bisa bersama mereka? Lalu Naruto, apa yang terjadi padanya?

"Naruto- _kun_ , ayo pergi." Ucap Hinata menuntun lengan Naruto.

Secepatnya, secepatnya, ia harus pergi dari sana sebelum Tenten membongkar semuanya.

Mematung tanpa dapat mengucap sepenggal frasa pun. Saking kelunya, Tenten tidak bisa bergerak untuk mendekati Naruto.

" _Apa yang terjadi?"_

Kiba pun dibuat bingung. Mengapa Tenten melihat mereka seperti itu?

"Apa kau mengenal mereka?"

"..." Tenten hanya diam.

"Oi!"

...

Tempat duduk berundak dalam auditorium itu telah penuh dengan penonton.

Di panggung, sekarang duduk lelaki berambut biru muda mengenakan kacamata.

Namanya Chojuro. Ia membawakan _Glenn Gould_ dari Johann Sebastian Bach.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bersambung**


	6. The shound of Evening 2

Hidup adalah perjuangan. Sebuah kalimat klise yang kerap terdapat dalam sebuah buku. _Quote_ yang entah siapa menciptakannya, dan entah sejak kapan menjadi pedoman orang-orang dalam bertahan hidup.

Terlahir sebagai yatim piatu di daerah paling kumuh di Jepang, istilah hidup adalah perjuangan cukup kenyang Kiba makan sehari-hari. Bertahan di Kamagasaki bukan pilihan. Hidup dalam rumah petak beralas koran, makan dari hasil mencuri sudah ia cicipi semenjak usia 10 tahun. Ibunya hanyalah penjahit dan ayahnya seorang pedagang ubi rebus. Apa yang tersisa dari harta sangat sedikit itu selepas semua habis untuk upacara pemakaman? 13 tahun lalu, kecelakaan merenggut nyawa dua orang yang disayanginya.

.

.

.

 **Kamagasaki,**

 **11 tahun silam,**

Hujan membasahi jalanan. Di depan rumah petak, beberapa orang bermain catur dengan sesekali mengisap rokok yang terselip di antara dua jarinya. Tak aneh melihat orang-orang yang sebenarnya belum memasuki usia pensiun ini menganggur. Mereka cukup menikmati uang koin dari pemerintah setiap bulannya, mengantre pagi dan sore demi mendapat jatah makanan, pun antre lama untuk sekadar tidur di tempat penampungan gratis.

Jika berpikir seluruh kota di Jepang itu megapolitan serupa Tokyo, maka salah besar.

Kamagasaki didiami sekitar 25 ribu jiwa. Mereka kebanyakan buruh serabutan, pengangguran, gelandangan, dan tak jarang anggota kelompok kriminal.

Mayoritas mereka tinggal di penampungan gratis, rumah petak dari kardus, atau _dormitori_ ; penginapan murah seharga 8 dolar per malam.

Hidup orang-orang di sini dimulai dengan mencari lowongan kerja di pusat informasi kerja dan kesejahteraan rakyat. Penduduk umumnya berprofesi sebagai buruh kasar, pembuat aspal, angkut batu bata, kuli panggul, ada pula yang menjadi penjambret.

Penduduk Osaka sendiri menghindari Distrik Kamagasaki dan percaya tempat ini berbahaya. Beberapa tahun silam, Kamagasaki memiliki sejarah kerusuhan besar. Di tempat ini kejahatan dikenal terorganisir, dan beberapa organisasi kriminal bahkan memiliki kantor.

Bersama seorang kawannya, Kiba mengendap-endap di balik tembok sebuah gang. Matanya tajam fokus pada tas seorang wanita paruh baya yang berjalan di bawah lindungan payung. Hujan membuat orang tak fokus pada barang bawaannya, sebab otak terus berpikir bagaimana cara segera pulang, sehingga kaki spontan berjalan lebih cepat. Hujan juga membuat orang lain tak menghiraukan orang-orang di sekitarnya.

Memberi kode pada temannya untuk segera beraksi, Kiba lalu mengenakan penutup kepala hoodienya dan berjalan mendekati sang wanita dari belakang. Tugas temannya adalah pura-pura menabrak wanita itu sehingga membuat tasnya jatuh. Sedang tugas Kiba, dia membawa lari tas tersebut.

 _Dug_

Benar saja, setelah rekannya menabrak punggung wanita itu, Kiba langsung berlari dan mengambil tasnya.

"PENCURIIII!"

Kiba dan temannya pun berlari secepat mungkin.

" _Hahaha_ ... ayo ke tempat kakak!"

.

Anak-anak hidup di jalanan Kamagasaki banyak yang tergabung dalam kelompok kriminal. Oleh penduduk setempat, mereka dijuluki geng. Tak jarang para berandalan itu saling berkelahi untuk memperebutkan posisi dan wilayah kekuasaan. Bila di daerah lain kerap dijumpai polisi yang berpatroli mengunakan sepeda, maka di distrik ini kebalikannya. Polisi seolah tak acuh dan terkesan membiarkan. Hanya pada saat ada perkelahian saja mereka datang untuk pengamanan.

Kiba dan temannya, Nagato, tak tergabung dalam geng kriminal manapun. Mereka dan tiga anak lain hanya tinggal bersama seorang wanita yang mereka panggil kakak.

"Kak?"

"Kak Haku, kami pulang."

Sampai di rumah, lagi-lagi pemandangan itu terlihat. Tangan Kiba yang membawa kantung plastik berisi makanan langsung melemas dan membuat kantung plastik yang ia jinjing jatuh.

 _"... Kiba?"_

Nagato melihat tangan Kiba bergetar. Bocah berambut merah itu sekita menggigit ujung bibir. Jika sudah begini, maka yang terjadi adalah ...

"Kak, kak Haku ada di dalam. Aku mendengarnya berteriak." Anak kecil berumur delapan tahun berlari ke arah Kiba dan menarik-narik ujung kaus Kiba yang basah. Dua anak yang lain terlihat memeluk lututnya di depan pintu kamar. Rumah itu jadi berantakan. Pecahan botol minuman keras berserak di lantai.

Satu bulan sekali pria berengsek itu datang ke rumah ini. Dia suami dari kakak angkat mereka, hanya saja, entah karena masalah apa keduanya tak tinggal satu rumah. Yang jelas pria bernama Zabuza tersebut tipikal lelaki kasar. Ketika dia datang, dia selalu meminta uang, dan jika Haku tak dapat memberi, maka dia bakal menyiksa wanita itu hingga tubuhnya memar.

 _Clek_

Pintu kamar itu akhirnya terbuka.

Zabuza keluar. Dia membawa beberapa lembar uang yang sepertinya diambil paksa.

"Apa kau lihat-lihat?!"

 _Dugh ..._

Zabuza memukul seorang anak di depan pintu yang memandangnya. Rasanya ingin Kiba menghajar pria itu sampai dia tak bisa bergerak. Tangan mungilnya sangat gatal, tapi apa daya, dia hanya anak kecil yang jelas kalah melawan pria dengan tinggi 180 senti.

 _"Jangan lawan dia. Jika kalian terluka, maka kakak lebih sakit."_

Kalimat itu yang selalu Haku ucap selepas Zabuza meninggalkan rumah mereka.

"Kakak? Kakak baik-baik saja?!"

Begitu Zabuza pergi, Kiba dan yang lainnya bergegas masuk kamar.

"... Kakak?"

Tubuh wanita berumur 28 tahun itu tampak tak berdaya. Baju yang ia pakai terlihat lusuh. Rambutnya acak-acakan. Memar di sekitar area mata itu pasti sakit. Sudut bibir yang mengeluarkan darah, Zabusa pasti menamparnya dengan keras.

"Kakak?"

Kiba menghampiri tempat tidur Haku. Tangannya terulur menyentuh tulang pipi wanita itu yang membiru.

"Ini sakit?"

Haku selalu tak mau menunjukkan kelemahannya. Dia tersenyum dan membuka tangan yang langsung disambut pelukan oleh adik-adik angkatnya.

"Jangan khawatir, yang seperti ini tak kan membuat kakak merasa sakit," ucapnya tersenyum.

.

.

.

Awal Desember, butiran salju pertama turun menandai datangnya musim dingin.

Dimulai dari Hokkaido di bagian utara, lalu meluas ke selatan, bagian Okinawa. Pada bulan Desember orang-orang disibukkan dengan persiapan perayaan Natal. Meski di sini Natal lebih ke budaya dan tradisi, tetapi hal itu tak mengurangi euforianya.

Sepanjang jalanan Kamagasaki mulai terlihat pernak-pernik ornamen Natal. Pohon-pohon yang dihiasi lampu kerlap-kerlip, patung Santa, boneka salju, pun sejumlah poster dari toko-toko yang menawarkan diskon.

Salju di Kamagasaki memang tak seintensif Tokyo, atau Hokkaido yang pada dasarnya sepanjang tahun dingin. Selama musim ini, salju sekadar turun tiga sampai empat kali saja.

Keluar dari rumah makan cepat saji, Kiba membawa beberapa potong ayam goreng yang dibungkus dalam sebuah kotak. Dalam tradisi masyarakat Jepang, Natal ialah saat di mana orang-orang akan berbondong mengunjungi ayamku dan menikmati malam Natal mereka di sana.

Melewati jalanan dengan lalu lalang orang tua yang memegangi tangan anak mereka, terkadang Kiba merasa iri.

Mungkin akan terasa hangat bila tangannya sekarang juga ada yang menggenggam.

Mungkin hatinya tak bakal merasa kesepian, jika ada satu orang saja yang mengajaknya merayakan Natal bersama-sama.

Namun itulah hidup. Kadang, begitu lucu. Hal kontras seperti ini, sering dijumpai dan jarang yang peduli.

.

Sampai di rumah, pintu gerbang dari kayu yang nyaris lapuk itu Kiba buka. Teras depan tampak gelap. Lampunya mati, dan Kiba belum ada uang untuk membeli yang baru. Mengisi perut saja sulit, jadi gelap sedikit tak apa-apa asal perut adik-adik angkatnya tak kelaparan.

"Makanlah,"

Adik-adiknya segera mengerubung dan menikmati ayam goreng itu bersama-sama.

"Kakak di mana?"

Nagato melirik pada pintu kamar, "Belum keluar," ucapnya melahap sepotong ayam goreng.

Ayamnya tinggal satu. Kiba berpikir sang kakak pasti lapar, apalagi wanita itu tengah sakit. Tapi jika ayam ini untuk sang kakak, maka ia tak memakan apa pun malam ini. Hasil mencopet hanya cukup untuk membeli ayam goreng lima potong.

Kiba meneguk ludah.

 _Pasti minum air yang banyak juga kenyang,_ batinnya.

Ia lalu berjalan menuju kamar Haku.

 _Tok ... tok ... tok ..._

"Kakak?"

"Kak Haku, aku punya sesuatu untukmu."

Tak ada jawaban, boleh jadi wanita itu sedang tidur.

"Kak, aku masuk ya?"

Kiba memutar _handle_ pintunya.

 _Cleck_

"Ayamnya kutaruh di atas me-"

Netra Kiba membulat sempurna. Kaki wanita itu melayang beberapa senti dari lantai.

Rambut panjangnya tergerai menutupi wajah. Sebuah tali menjerat lehernya, yang ia gantung pada rangka atas pintu kamar mandi.

"KAKAAAK!"

.

.

.

Butir-butir salju kembali turun hari ini. Malam ini adalah malam pergantian tahun, enam hari setelah kakak angkat mereka meninggal.

Suara ledakan bunga api berbanding lurus dengan keindahan langit Kamagasaki.

Hanya menatap dari balik bingkai jendela, agaknya, atmosfer berkabung masih sangat terasa. Namun syukurlah. Hari itu ada pihak yayasan berbaik hati menanggung semua biaya pemakaman yang tak sedikit.

Entah apa yang ada di pikiran para pengelola jasa pemakaman. Mereka seperti memanfaatkan duka seseorang menjadi kantung pundi-pundi untuk menebalkan saku sendiri.

Dalam ruangan sempit itu, kelima bocah berkumpul. Perapian tradisional di tengah ruangan menghangatkan mereka dari suhu minus 3° celsius. Tak banyak yang dapat dilakukan selain memeluk lutut dan bersembunyi di balik selimut. Sekadar menunggu kantuk, hingga sadar pesta pora di luar sana telah berakhir.

Di sofa, Nagato termenung memikirkan kehidupan mereka esok hari. Besok bulan berganti baru. Artinya lelaki itu akan datang dan mereka bakal diusir dari rumah ini.

Lantas jika begitu, lalu mereka akan tinggal di mana? Tempat mana lagi yang mau menampung mereka? Kenapa ... dunia seolah tak adil bagi anak-anak yang tak memiliki orang tua?

.

.

.

" _Hahaha_ ... jadi wanita penyakitan itu sudah mati?"

"Jaga bicaramu!" Nagato menghardik.

Zabuza datang dalam kondisi setengah mabuk. Di tangannya sebotol bir tergenggam. Dia berjalan agak _oleng,_ tapi kesadarannya masih cukup untuk diajak berbicara.

" _Hei_ anak kecil, kau yang seharusnya menjaga bicaramu. _Hahaha_ ... sekarang di mana dia? Kalian membuangnya ke sungai?" Zabuza menenggak minumannya.

Nagato semakin dibuat geram. Tak merasa kehilangan kah dia walau sedikit? Padahal yang meninggal adalah istrinya sendiri. Tapi kenapa pria itu justru terlihat senang?

"Kuingatkan, jaga bicaramu!"

Tiga anak lain yang melihat kejadian ini saling memeluk. Mereka tampak ketakutan, apalagi wajah Zabuza mulai meradang, ditambah Kiba yang belum juga kembali ke rumah.

"Bocah kurang ajar!" Zabuza mendorong bahu Nagato. Bocah lelaki berumur sebelas tahun itu terjungkal ke belakang. "sini ku ajari kau tata krama!"

 _Pranggg ..._

Suara tersebut berasal dari botol bir yang Zabuza hantamkan ke dinding. Belum sempat Nagato berdiri, Zabuza sudah menghampirinya dan menarik kerah kausnya.

"Kak Nagato!"

"Diam! Mau kuhajar kalian?!"

Ketiga anak itu langsung saling memeluk. Tubuh mereka bergetar, sementara Zabuza sama sekali tak melepas tangannya dari kerah Nagato.

"Sekarang kau takut?!"

Nagato mendecih, "Aku tak pernah takut pada siapa pun!" ia meludah ke wajah Zabuza.

Seperti membangunkan monster yang tertidur, Zabuza pun murka.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, bocah sialan?!"

 _Bouggg_ ...

Ia memukul pipi Nagato dengan keras.

"Mati kau! Mati kau anak setan!"

Bugg ... buggg ...

Suara itu cukup lama terdengar. Tak ada sedikit pun ronta kesakitan dari mulut Nagato. Ia juga tak terlihat melawan, dan membiarkan pipinya menjadi sasaran kepalan tangan yang dua kali lebih besar dari miliknya.

"Kak Nagatoo!" teriakan itu bercampur isak. Tapi sama sekali tak menggoyahkan hati Zabuza untuk berhenti menganiaya anak yang sekarang sudah tak berdaya itu.

"Mati kau!"

 _Bouggg ..._

"Mati!"

 _ **Bouggg ...**_

... Raut wajah Zabuza seperti orang yang kesakitan. Ia memegangi tengkuknya, sebelum akhirnya ambruk ke lantai.

Di belakangnya, Kiba berdiri dengan tremor menjalar di kaki dan lengannya. Tongkat _baseball_ yang baru ia hantamkan ke tengkuk pria itu ia jatuhkan.

"Ki-Kiba?" lirih Nagato, lemah. Bocah berambut merah tersebut tak lagi dapat merasakan tangan dan kakinya, tubuh dan kepalanya, sebab rasa sakit berkumpul jadi satu dalam otaknya.

"Kakaaak?!" teriak anak-anak lain, sedikit lega melihat Kiba telah kembali.

Kiba mengulurkan tangannya untuk menarik tangan Nagato, akan tetapi belum sempat tangan itu sampai pada sang sahabat, Zabuza terlihat bangkit.

Reflek, Kiba mengambil botol minuman yang terlepas dari tangan pria itu dan menghunuskannya ke perut lelaki tersebut.

"...!"

Kiba memutarnya, membuat darah seketika bersimbur dari mulut Zabuza.

Tangan, tubuh, serta kaki Kiba bergetar. Ia sendiri tak percaya- jika baru saja-membunuh seseorang.

.

.

.

Penampilan Kiba agak berbeda dengan beberapa menit lalu. Mengenakan tuksedo abu dan dasi kupu-kupu hitam, langkahnya mantap menuju tengah panggung.

Sampai di depan ia meletakkan tangan kanannya di depan dada seraya sedikit membungkuk. Ia lantas menuju _grand piano_ hitam di tengah sana. Lampu sorot seketika fokus padanya. Ia seperti bukan pria yang nakal. Rambut cokelatnya rapi ber- _pomade_ , dengan sepasang mata menatap serius.

Semua orang menunggu permainan pemuda itu. Jari-jari yang siap menari di atas papan tuts, sang pemuda tampak menarik napas dalam-dalam.

Hari ini, ia bukanlah Kiba si gelandang 10 tahun lalu. Hari ini, ia adalah pianis yang patut diperhitungkan. Insiden pembunuhan secara tak sengaja itu menggiringnya mendekam dalam lapas khusus anak.

Banyak hal yang ia dapat di sana. Pembimbingan, pembinaan, cara mengetahui minat dan bakat, pun ... mengenalkannya pada piano.

"Dia kan?"

"Inuzuka Kiba. Dia anak seorang polisi. Dia kerap menjuarai kompetisi nasional loh,"

10 tahun lalu ... penjara itu mengubah nasibnya.

.

.

.

 _ **Lembaga Pemasyarakatan Anak Osaka**_

"Kenapa bertambah lagi sih anak-anak nakal di dunia ini? Sebenarnya kalian mau jadi apa?" seorang sipir yang kesal menggerutu sewaktu memasukkan Kiba ke dalam sel.

Anak itu diganjar lima tahun penjara. Kiba dimasukkan dalam sel berukuran 3x4 yang diisi oleh empat orang anak, dengan fasilitas 2 kasur tingkat, serta sebuah kamar mandi di dalamnya. Ruangan itu terbilang bersih, hanya saja lantainya yang masih berbentuk ubin kasar.

"Diam di sini. Jika kalian berkelahi, kalian akan dipindahkan ke kamar yang lebih buruk," ucap pria berambut kuning itu sebelum pergi usai mengunci jerujinya.

Pandangan Kiba mengedar ke sekeliling. Ruangan ini cukup jauh dari dugaannya yang selama ini berpikir ruang tahanan kotor dan kumuh. Bahkan ia rasa tempat ini lebih baik dari rumah-rumah petak di Kamagasaki.

"Oi, anak baru,"

Suara itu berasal dari seorang anak yang duduk bersila di atas ranjang.

Kiba menoleh ke arah anak tersebut, dan kemudian mendekatinya.

"Namamu siapa?"

"Inuzuka Kiba. Kau?"

"Kimimaro,"

"Apa yang membuatmu di penjara, Kiba- _kun_?" ujar seorang anak lagi yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi. Kali ini Kiba tak menjawabnya, malah menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

.

Di rumah tahanan, narapidana anak dibimbing dalam hal minat dan bakat. Sel sendiri disesuaikan dengan umur narapidana. Ada bermacam-macam kasus yang membuat anak-anak yang seharusnya masih bersekolah itu harus mendekam dalam sel untuk waktu yang cukup menghabiskan masa kecil mereka. Pencurian, pelecehan seksual, kekerasan, obat-obatan terlarang, hingga menghilangkan nyawa seseorang.

Dalam peraturan konstitusional-meski seorang anak terlibat kasus kriminal-ia tetap wajib mendapat hak-haknya sebagai seorang anak. Itulah mengapa meski di dalam penjara, tempat ini menyediakan sekolah khusus setingkat SD, SMP, dan Sekolah Kejuruan di luar sana. Mereka dididik agar nantinya ketika bebas, mereka tak kembali lagi dengan masalah apa pun. Mereka siap melanjut pendidikannya, atau siap menata kehidupan baru dengan _skill_ yang didapat selama masa pembinaan.

Tak hanya sekolah. Rumah tahanan ini pula difasilitasi peralatan hiburan yang bisa tahanan manfaatkan secara bergiliran. Gitar, bass, drum, saksofon, biola, hingga piano. Semua alat musik tersebut dapat mereka manfaatkan untuk mengasah bakat.

Kala jam dua siang tiba, alunan musik klasik nyalar terdengar dari pengeras suara yang diletakkan dalam masing-masing ruang tahanan. Sipir berkata hal ini dilakukan untuk memberi ketenangan psikologis. Bukan rahasia jika musik klasik memiliki korelasi erat dengan pembentukan karakter, emosi, serta peningkatan kemampuan otak seseorang.

Musik klasik itu musik yang unik. _Range_ dinamika yang luas pada karya-karya simfoni menunjukkan bahwa musik ini seperti sebuah lapisan atmosfer di mana satu sama-lain membentuk jalinan sinergis.

Musik ini memiliki estetika yang sublim, dan mengandung nilai seni sangat tinggi. Bayangkan bagaimana sebuah alunan dari lagu tanpa kata dapat mengaduk-aduk emosi seseorang. Membangkitkan _mood_ , rasa bahagia, hingga sedih, dan aura mencekam.

Kiba selalu penasaran bagaimana musik klasik terbentuk. Bisa dibilang, ketertarikannya ini cukup berbeda dari kawan-kawannya. Hal itulah yang menggiringnya menuju ruang musik, dan mengenalkannya  
pada seorang sipir yang kini menjadi ayah angkatnya.

.

"Mantan narapidana?"

"Aku dengar sih begitu. Tapi bakatnya dalam musik klasik luar biasa."

Hinata mencoba untuk tidak ikut menimpali dua orang di sebelahnya yang sedang berbisik.

Melihat pemuda yang konon mantan pembunuh itu duduk di sana saja, seolah mendukung peribahasa bila tak perlu tangan yang bersih guna menciptakan sesuatu yang indah.

Hinata lalu melirik Naruto yang duduk di sampingnya. Nomor urut 11. Masih sangat lama. Ini baru dua orang yang bermain. Meski begitu, Naruto terlihat cukup tenang. Dia memperhatikan depan, meskipun yang ditangkap matanya tak ada beda. Gelap.

Hinata mengatur posisi duduk senyaman mungkin. Ia melihat lelaki dengan tato segitiga di pipi itu mulai menekan tutsnya.

 _Deg_

Hatinya bergetar kala Kiba mulai memainkan lagunya.

Alunan yang dibawakan sungguh lembut. Memiliki ritme lambat, lagu ini menciptakan warna nada yang menenangkan. Emosi yang dimunculkan memberi kesan dramatis, tetapi tak mengurangi sisi keromantisannya. Sesuai dengan judul, 'Liebestraum' yang berarti impian cinta. Melodinya membawa para pendengar hanyut, tenang, dan melambungkan angan pada khayalan akan rasa tak terbendung.

Permainan luar biasa lelaki itu suguhkan. Auditorium benar-benar hening, kecuali suara dari piano yang dimainkannya.

Hinata baru mendengar yang seperti ini. Ya, memang dia sangat jarang mendengarkan musik klasik apalagi menonton sebuah resital piano. Namun selama ini cukup sedikit lagu yang mampu membuat hatinya bergetar sekaligus merinding di saat bersamaan.

Bukannya khawatir melihat permainan luar biasa lawannya, Naruto malah tersenyum sembari menyangga dagu. Ia menumpukan sikunya pada lengan kursi dan tampak santai.

 _"Naruto-kun menikmatinya?"_ Hinata membatin.

Permainan itu berjalan hingga sebuah tepuk tangan dan suara applause menandai di sesi terakhirnya.

.

Pertunjukan ketiga dibawakan oleh seorang gadis berambut hitam. Ia memainkan salah satu simfoni paling sulit, _Islamey_ dari Balakirev.

Diawali _prestissimo_ yang menuntut jari bermain dengan sangat cepat. Dia menunjukkan kelihaiannya di depan para juri, akan tetapi, ekspresi yang ditunjukkan wajah Naruto cukup berbeda dengan rautnya saat mendengar permainan Kiba.

Gadis itu terkesan terburu-buru. Ia seolah mengejar waktu, sehingga nada yang dihasilkan tidak begitu merdu. Mungkin, karena ini sebuah kompetisi besar dan semua mata sedang tertuju padanya, gadis itu jadi sedikit mengalami demam panggung.

.

Permainan keempat, _Piano concerto no 3_ oleh Rachmaninoff dibawakan seorang anak kecil berusia 13 tahun. Meski umurnya terbilang sangat muda, permainan jemarinya lumayan enak didengar.

Anak itu pasti memiliki jam latihan yang padat.

Ketika Hinata berujar pada Naruto jika yang bermain sekarang adalah seorang anak kecil, senyum simpul langsung terpoles di bibir pemuda itu. Ia jadi teringat dirinya saat beberapa tahun yang lalu.

Perjuangan meniti karir menjadi seorang pianis sejak usia dini. Banyak latihan-latihan yang harus dilakukan dengan kedisiplinan tinggi, serta rela menghapus jam bermain.

Anak itu pasti bisa menjadi seorang pianis besar bila dia konsisten.

"Ayo ke belakang," ajak Naruto pada Hinata selepas permainan anak tersebut berakhir.

Hinata kemudian bangkit dan menggenggam tangan Naruto.

Pemuda itu juga harus bersiap-siap.

.

.

.

 **Bersambung**


	7. Moonlight Sonata

"Uzumaki Naruto. Setelah ini giliran Anda," ucap seseorang melongok dari pintu.

Akhirnya tiba juga. Tidak perlu khawatir. Yang dipanggil namanya sudah lebih dari siap untuk tampil.

Hinata membenahi dasi kupu-kupu yang Naruto kenakan. Tuksedo putih membalut tubuh. Pemuda itu terlihat sangat tampan. Untuk sejenak, ia sampai lupa tangannya terlalu lama berdiam di sana.

" _A-ah_ , berjuanglah ..."

Hinata menarik tangan, menyelipkan rambut ke belakang telinga.

Ada getaran yang sesaat tumbuh. Serupa sengatan listrik, namun dalam voltase yang relatif kecil. Hal yang membuat jantungnya berdebar kencang sesaat.

"Doakan aku."

Sang pemuda tersenyum. Tangannya meluruskan tongkat lipat. Ia mulai berjalan menuju panggung.

...

 _Tap ... tap ..._

Langkahnya pelan terdengar berirama. Tongkat menjadi mata, meraba lantai, membuka jalan untuk kakinya memijak.

Beberapa orang berbisik. Keraguan tampak menghiasi wajah penonton, tak terkecuali para juri. Mereka seolah memertanyakan kemampuan Naruto.

"Dia beneran bisa?"

Pria di sebelahnya menarik badan dan menyandarkan punggung ke kursi.

"Seharusnya begitu. Namanya tak terlalu asing di dunia musik klasik. Hanya saja dia memang sudah lama menghilang."

"Apa dia buta dari lahir?"

"Tidak. Keadaannya beberapa tahun lalu lebih baik dari ini. Tapi kemampuan? Siapa yang tahu cara seseorang mengasah kemampuannya? Beri dia kesempatan. Jika dia kembali, seharusnya ada sesuatu yang ingin dia tunjukkan,"

Naruto membungkukkan badannya. Tangannya melipat di bawah dada, menyoja, membentuk sudut hampir 90°.

Pelan-pelan ia menuju tempat duduk. Tongkatnya ia lipat kembali, dan memasukkannya ke dalam saku celana.

Naruto telah duduk di kursinya menghadap grand piano hitam yang terasa tidak asing. Berdiri di atas panggung megah dengan beratus pasang mata memandang. Perasaan berdebar yang menyenangkan bercampur hasrat menjadi pemenang. Suasana ini, suasana yang amat ia rindukan.

 _"Aku akan membungkam mulut semuanya,"_

Naruto menyentuh deret tuts hitam putih menggunakan ujung jari. Mencoba melihat dengan indra peraba. Tanpa mengeluarkan bunyi, satu per satu tutsnya ia rasakan.

Kembali Naruto tersenyum.

 _"Permainan yang belum pernah kalian lihat."_

Dibuka dengan _octave not_ di bagian tangan kiri melawan _triplet_ di tangan kanan. _Adagio sostenuto_. _Movement_ pertama dari lagu ini terdengar sangat sentimental. Melodinya begitu lembut, tetapi menyayat.

Naruto membawakan mahakarya besar dari Van Beethoven. Sebuah karya yang mana butuh keberanian besar pula untuk memainkannya.

Lagu yang harus dibawa dengan sepenuh hati dan segenap jiwa. Orang-orang tentu familier dengan lagu satu ini. _Piano Sonata No. 14 in C-sharp minor_ 'Quasi una fantasia' , _Op. 27, No. 2_ , atau, ' **Moonlight Sonata'**.

Di _movement_ kedua, Naruto memberikan nuansa yang berbeda. _Allegretto_. Tempo yang memiliki irama cepat-sedang. Dengan aksen, dengan _sforzando_ yang signifikan, membuat melodi dari _movement_ kedua ini terdengar lebih ceria.

Salah seorang juri bahkan terlihat mengusap lengannya. Bulu tangannya meremang, merinding seketika mendengar perpindahan nada yang begitu cepat.

Sembari melihat layar _LID_ yang ada di belakang panggung, Hinata bertaut harap. Ia berdoa semoga saja Naruto bisa menyelesaikan permainan ini.

Selain itu tampak pula Kiba dan Tenten yang melihat dari bangku penonton. Kazahana dan Taruho juga ada di sana.

 _"Uzumaki-san, luar biasa."_ Batin pemuda itu.

Pada klimaks permainannya ditutup oleh _presto_ _agitato_. Para komposer menilai bagian ini representasi dari 'badai'. _Stormy final_ yang harus dimainkan dengan cepat dan _accent_ kuat, sehingga diperlukan _skill_ tinggi serta ekspresi yang matang. Perwujudan emosi tak terkendali; keganasan yang menakjubkan.

Dan ketika permainan Naruto berakhir, suasana benar-benar hening. Tiada riuh rendah suara tepuk tangan, suara tarikan napas saja tak terdengar. Kelima juri justru mematung dengan ujung bolpoin masih menyentuh lembar kertas di bawahnya.

 _"Apa aku gagal?"_ Naruto membatin, menoleh pelan.

Di belakang, Hinata menutup mulut. Naruto telah menyajikan permainan terbaik, sepanjang resital ini berjalan. Namun kenapa tak ada yang bersuara setelahnya? Apa mereka masih menilai ini kurang sempurna?

"Lu-luar biasa ..."

Tiba-tiba seorang juri berdiri memberikan _standing applause_.

 _Prok ... prok ... prok ..._

Hal itu diikuti oleh semua orang yang ada di dalam auditorium, kecuali Kiba. Semua terpukau dengan penampilannya.

"Penampilan yang indah, Uzumaki- _san_!" teriak Taruho lantang.

.

.

"Tunggu di sini, biar aku yang memeriksanya."

Hinata masuk ke dalam kerumunan. Di sana terpajang siapa saja nama yang masuk ke babak berikutnya. Cukup banyak orang yang kembali dengan raut sedih. Kecewa, bisa jadi. Namun tak sedikit yang menunjukkan ekspresi semringah.

"Uzumaki ... Uzumaki ..."

Jari Hinata runtut mengecek satu per satu nama yang lolos ke seleksi tahap 2.

 _The shound of Evening_ , babak kedua diadakan dua hari lagi dan masih berlokasi di tempat yang sama. Sementara babak finalnya satu Minggu lagi dan diadakan di Tokyo Dome.

" _Ah_ , ada!" Hinata berteriak. Ia melihat nama Naruto bertengger di antara 10 peserta yang lolos. Walhasil, Hinata segera keluar dari sana.

.

Melonjak kegirangan ia meraih tangan Naruto. Tingkahnya serupa anak kecil yang senang bukan kepalang lantaran mendapat mainan baru. Hinata melompat-lompat, Naruto saja tetap _stay cool_ seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Kau lolos ke babak selanjutnya!"

Melihat permainan Naruto tadi, rasanya tidak aneh jika ia berhasil. Penampilan yang menakjubkan setimpal dengan gerbang kemenangan yang semakin membuka untuknya.

Dari arah pintu keluar terlihat Taruho dan Kazahana berjalan mendekati mereka.

Hinata segera melambaikan tangan. Mendengar gerak tak biasa dari tubuh di sampingnya, Naruto sedikit menunduk untuk mempertajam indera pendengaran.

"Siapa?"

" _Ah_ , ada Kazahana- _san_ dan Taruho- _san_. Sepertinya mereka ingin mengucapkan selamat padamu,"

"Selamat?"

Belum Hinata menjawab, suara lain telah lebih dulu memenuhi pendengaran Naruto.

"Tak kusangka kau membawakan _Moonlight Sonata_. Kukira yang seperti itu bakal kau tunjukkan diakhir. Kau ingin membuat para juri takjub sedari awal ya?"

"Kazahana?"

"Uzumaki- _san_ , tadi itu permainan yang hebat."

"Taruho?"

"Bukankah Taruho- _san_ juga lolos ke babak selanjutnya?" sela Hinata. Kini baik Kazahana dan Taruho sudah ada di hadapan mereka.

" _Hahaha_ ... itu kebetulan saja kok." Lelaki berkacamata tersebut tampak menggaruk rambut.

Mereka sejenak berbincang-bincang. Ya, bahasannya tidak jauh-jauh dari partitur, musik klasik, sonata, hal-hal yang sebelumnya tak Hinata pahami sama sekali.

Meski begitu, Hinata cukup menikmati obrolan tersebut. Wawasan baru yang tentu harus perlahan ia pahami bila ingin lama berada di samping pemuda itu.

Hinata menoleh.

"..."

Memastikan Naruto bisa tersenyum bahagia, rasanya sudah senang sekali.

"Aku membawa mobil. Kalian mau bareng?"

Mendengarnya Hinata bak mendapat angin segar. Mereka tak perlu menaiki bus dan turun di stasiun untuk ganti kereta. Hal yang paling menguntungkan adalah, mereka tak perlu mengeluarkan biaya lagi.

"Te-tentu sa-"

"Tidak usah," potong Naruto. "sepertinya kami akan bermalam di kota ini. Lagi pula rumahku itu sangat jauh, Kazahana."

Hinata tersentak. Tiba-tiba Naruto menarik tangannya.

Gelagat aneh yang tentu menimbulkan pemikiran berbeda di kepala wanita dewasa seperti Kazahana. Senyum ganjil yang tersimpul di bibir, seakan menegaskan jika wanita itu telah menarik kesimpulan sepihak.

" _Hooo_ ... jadi seperti itu? Baiklah. Selamat menikmati malam di kota ini." Kazahana mengerling. Pikirannya melambung pada hal-hal mesra yang kemungkinan terjadi pada sepasang anak manusia di depannya ini.

Saat ia berbalik, matanya tanpa sengaja bersirobok dengan sepasang iris gelita yang juga memandang ke arahnya.

"Siapa?" lontar Kazahana lirih.

Taruho menggeleng, "Tidak tahu,"

"Ada apa Kazahana- _san_?"

Hinata yang sejurus kemudian menatap depan, melihat Kiba serta Tenten tengah memandang ke arah mereka.

"..."

Sadar ditatap balik, Tenten langsung menarik lengan Kiba.

Mereka terlihat berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

"Kau mengenalnya?"

Ketika Kazahana bertanya, Hinata hanya dapat menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"..., ti-tidak."

" _Oh_ , ya sudah kami duluan ya? Jangan lupa menikmati malam kalian!"

Hinata kembali melambaikan tangan.

Perlahan, dua orang itu tampak semakin jauh. Suasana kembali hening. Yang tersisa hanyalah rasa hangat di tangan. Rasa nyaman karena saling menggenggam.

Tunggu ...

Tangan?

Hinata yang menyadari sesuatu seketika menunduk.

Hal itu pula agaknya dirasakan oleh Naruto. Naruto yang sadar langsung menghempaskan tangan Hinata dari genggamannya.

" _O-oi_ , apa yang kau lakukan sih?!" protes Hinata menyadari perubahan sikap Naruto yang cukup drastis. Lagi pula bukan ia yang menyuruh pemuda itu menggenggam tangannya, kan?

"Sakit tahu." Hinata yang masih cemberut, sesekali tampak mengibas-ibaskan tangannya pelan. " _uuuh_ ..."

"Dasar manja," ledek Naruto tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Bukan manja. Tapi memang sakit,"

"Ya sudah, kau lapar tidak?"

"..."

Hinata mengusap perutnya. Memang lapar sih. Ia juga belum makan sedari pagi.

"Kita cari tempat makan dulu. Setelah itu baru cari penginapan."

"Lagi pula kenapa kau menolak tawaran Kazahana- _san_ , sih? Padahal kita bisa berhemat dari situ. Kau lagi-lagi membuang kesempatan yang ada di depanmu-"

"Cerewet."

Kata-kata Hinata ditutup oleh Naruto yang kembali menarik tangannya.

Mereka kembali berpegangan tangan. Saling menggenggam. Berjalan dengan tongkat Naruto sebagai pembimbing langkah mereka.

.

.

Dua pasang kaki itu akhirnya berhenti di salah satu _yatai_. Tadinya mereka berjalan melewati deretan kedai penjual makanan pinggir jalan. Selain harga yang jauh di bawah restoran, rasa makanan di kedai seperti ini tak kalah lezat. Lagipula _yatai-yatai_ selalu mendapat izin kebersihan dari pemerintah. Sehingga tidak ada alasan orang-orang untuk khawatir akan kualitas kebersihan makanan di tempat ini.

"Kau mau makan apa?" Naruto bertanya.

Padahal mereka sudah berdiri di depan gerobak penjual _yakitori_.

"Terserah Naruto- _kun_ saja." Hinata menjawab pelan.

"Kau yang mau makan, kenapa harus terserah padaku? Jika ingin makan yang lain, setelah ini kita bisa pindah tempat."

Ya, dengan mencium baunya, Naruto tahu di depan mereka adalah gerai penjual sate ayam.

" _Mmm_ ... _oden_ ,"

" _Hah_?"

Naruto tak jelas mendengar lantaran Hinata mengucapnya seperti orang bergumam.

" _Oden_ ,"

" _Oh_ , _oden_. Baiklah, kita pesan setelah ini."

Lampion yang menggantung menjadi sumber cahaya kawasan _street food_ ini. Pengunjungnya beraneka ragam. Mulai warga lokal, sampai orang-orang mancanegara yang terlihat bejejal di antara pejalan kaki yang sibuk memilih makanan.

Menyantap makanan pinggir jalan memang menimbulkan kesan yang berbeda. Pengunjung dapat melihat langsung proses pembuatan makanan, bila beruntung, tak jarang diikuti beberapa atraksi. Di sini pengunjung juga dapat berinteraksi langsung dengan penjual. Kesan keakraban lebih kental terjalin, seolah tak ada sekat yang memisahkan keduanya. Jangan khawatir. Para penjual yatai semua ramah-tamah.

Hinata dan Naruto tampak duduk berhadapan dengan sebuah meja di depan mereka. Di bawah payung besar yang dihias lampu warna-warni, keduanya kentara lahap menikmati makanannya. Naruto dengan _yakitori_ , dan Hinata dengan _oden_ -nya.

Terbenamnya matahari justru kontradiksi dengan tempat ini yang semakin ramai. Suasana bertambah meriah saat beberapa pemusik jalanan memulai pertunjukan.

Nada-nada riang diikuti tarian beberapa pengunjung yang membaur. Suara dari saksofon merdu mencumbu telinga. Alunan musik yang damai dan dapat dinikmati semua orang. Semua tertawa, semua bahagia.

Selesai menikmati makanannya, Hinata dan Naruto selanjutnya keluar dari tempat ini. Mereka harus segera mencari penginapan sebelum malam semakin larut.

.

"Si-sisa satu kamar saja?"

Kakek penjaga penginapan membenarkan.

" _Ryokan_ ini yang paling murah di sini. Banyak sekali pengunjung datang setiap hari. Jadi bagaimana? Mau diambil tidak? Sebelum ada tamu lain yang datang,"

 _Uhhh ... Hinata_ melirik Naruto.

Mana mungkin pemuda itu mau satu kamar dengannya? Bila mencari penginapan lagi, maka uang yang dikeluarkan juga lebih besar. Mereka juga butuh waktu untuk mencari yang cocok dengan isi saku.

"Kami ambil, Kek. Tolong tunjukkan tempatnya,"

 _"Eehhh?!"_

Hinata seolah tak percaya mendengar apa yang baru Naruto katakan.

Kakek itu lantas membimbing mereka menuju sebuah kamar di lantai dua.

Sesampai di atas, pria tua tersebut menyerahkan sebuah kunci pada Hinata.

"Ada dua kasur lipat dan penghangat ruangan. Ada juga beberapa minuman kaleng di dalam lemari pendingin. Jika butuh apa-apa, turun saja. Aku senantiasa ada di bawah."

"Ba-baik, Kek."

Kakek itu kemudian turun ke lantai bawah.

Sedikit ragu semula membukanya. Apakah Naruto benar-benar tak keberatan? Atau ia hanya terpaksa?

 _Lagi-lagi merepotkan_ , Hinata memukul pelan pelipisnya.

"Kenapa tak dibuka? Kau tak bisa menggunakan kunci itu?"

" _Eh_ ..." Hinata yang sadar, kemudian membuka pintunya.

Semenjak lantai satu sudah terasa bagaimana suasana tradisional melekat di penginapan ini. Memasuki lobi, Naruto dan Hinata seperti kembali ke masa lampau. Ruang resepsionis sangat minim dekorasi. Di sana sekadar dilengkapi beberapa kursi yang terbuat dari kayu jati untuk duduk.

Masuk ke dalam kamar, yang ada hanyalah ruangan kosong beralas _tatami_ dan sebuah meja kecil di atasnya.

Kamar tidur bertipe asrama dengan _futon_ yang siap untuk digelar. Dinding kamar dihiasi kertas _washi_ dan _igusa_. Ketika menggeser s _hoji_ , yang tersaji di depan mata adalah pemandangan kolam ikan yang di atasnya terdapat puluhan kunang-kunang berterbangan.

Suara gemericik dari air mancur buatan dan pohon bambu yang ditiup angin, menggambarkan pesona alam pedesaan. Padahal, mereka tengah ada di pusat kota.

"Haruki?" panggil Naruto yang tak mendengar suara apa pun dari gadis itu.

Hinata yang berdiri di balkon akhirnya kembali masuk ke dalam kamar.

"Iya, mau tidur sekarang? Biar ku rapikan _futon_ -nya."

Naruto menggeleng. Ia tampak meletakkan tas jinjingnya.

"Tidak. Kupikir kau tidak ada di sini."

" _Ha_ - _hahaha_ , mana mungkin Naruto- _kun_. Aku kan sudah bilang akan terus mengawasimu demi tugas kuliahku. Lagi pula ... tempat ini sangat indah. Dari balkon kamar ini, aku dapat melihat kolam kecil dan taman di bawah sana. Ada pohon bambu, serta-"

 _Degg ..._

Mendadak ingatannya melambung ke masa lalu, di saat pemuda di hadapannya ini masih bisa melihat.

Saat itu, beberapa bulan setelah kecelakaan nahas yang menimpanya bersama Sasori. Naruto mengajaknya pindah ke rumah dengan suasana nyaris serupa ini.

 _"Di depanmu adalah onsen . Kau bisa berendam di sini kapan pun. Dikelilingi pagar yang terbuat dari jalinan bambu, kau tak perlu khawatir, satu-satunya orang yang bisa mengintipmu di sini hanya aku."_

"Haruki?"

"Haruki?!"

Naruto menepuk bahu Hinata.

"Kau melamun lagi?"

" _A,_ ti-tidak. Sebaiknya aku menutup _shoji_ -nya. Dingin."

" _Oh_ , terserahlah."

Derik jangkrik menjadi irama lain di tengah kebisuan malam. Futon telah di gelar. Naruto tidur memunggunginya, sementara di baliknya, mata Hinata belum mau memejam. Ia kehilangan rasa kantuk. Matanya terus sibuk menatap bahu lebar yang bergerak naik-turun sebab menarik napas.

 _Hei, jika kau tahu ini aku ..._

 _Apa kau akan marah padaku, Naruto?_

Tangannya terulur menarik yukata yang Naruto kenakan. Yukata ini adalah baju tidur yang disediakan oleh pihak hotel.

 _Bagaimana bisa kau berpikir aku akan bahagia dengan merebut penglihatan orang lain?_

Hinata membenamkan wajahnya di punggung Naruto.

.

.

.

.

 **Bersambung**


	8. a Long Day

_Hei, jika kau tahu ini aku ..._

 _Apa kau akan marah padaku, Naruto?_

Tangannya terulur menarik yukata yang Naruto kenakan. Yukata ini adalah baju tidur yang disediakan oleh pihak hotel.

 _Bagaimana bisa kau berpikir aku akan bahagia dengan merebut penglihatan orang lain?_

Hinata membenamkan wajahnya di punggung Naruto.

.

.

 **Re: Andante**

[a Long Day]

 _Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto_

.

.

Sama sekali Hinata tak menyadari pemuda di depannya belum tidur. Benar mata Naruto memejam, tapi tidak dengan kesadarannya yang terus terjaga.

Iris biru muda terlihat kala pria dengan tanda lahir tiga garis tipis di masing-masing pipi tersebut membuka mata. Naruto merasakan bajunya tertarik dari belakang. Suara isak-meski lirih-sungguh membuat pendengarannya tak nyaman.

"Haruki? Kenapa menangis?"

Yang ditanya kontan tersentak saking terkejut.

 _Loh, Naruto belum tidur?_

Spontan ia menarik tangannya dari baju Naruto. Segera mengambil jarak-berbalik-memunggungi pemuda itu.

Seketika itu jua jantungnya berdegup cepat. Ia berpikir, _apa aku ketahuan?_

"Haruki?"

 _Sial!_

 _Pura-pura tak dengar saja! Pura-pura tak dengar. Sebisa mungkin jangan memberi respons apa pun_.

Hinata menarik selimut dan menutupi seluruh tubuh. Tangannya juga bergerak menutup telinga.

 _Tidak. Tidak. Tidak. Kenapa dia masih belum tidur? Bukankah sedari tadi mata Naruto memejam?_

"...?"

Mendengar pergerakan dari tubuh di belakangnya, Hinata yakin, Naruto sekarang menghadap ke punggungnya.

"Ada masalah?"

Lagi-lagi Hinata tak menjawab. Namun sayang, Naruto sama sekali tak menghendaki hening menjadi jawaban atas tanyanya.

Ia bertanya sekali lagi.

"Kau ada masalah? Jawab, Haruki. Aku tahu kau pasti menunggungiku sekarang."

 _Deg ..._

Hinata jadi merasa dirinya tak memiliki bakat berbohong sama sekali. Bahkan Naruto yang tidak bisa melihat, tak dapat ia kelabuhi.

Gadis itu akhirnya berbalik. Untung saja pelan, kalau cepat, boleh jadi wajahnya berbenturan dengan wajah Naruto yang terlalu dekat.

"Kau ada masalah?"

Sepasang mata sayu nan teduh menatapnya. Mata yang seolah menggambarkan seribu kasih.

Mata bulat Naruto membuat Hinata tak berkedip sesaat, sebelum ia tersadar dan kemudian menggeleng cepat.

"Ti-tidak. Kenapa?"

Dari dekat begini, wajah Naruto terlihat semakin tampan.

"Hmm ..., aku merasakan punggungku basah."

Deg ...

"Ti-tidak. Kata siapa? Aku tidak menangis kok!" pipi Hinata merona.

"Kataku. Aku hanya bilang punggungku basah. Bisa jadi karena keringat kan? Oh, jadi tadi kau menangis?"

"A-apa?!"

Senyum Naruto terulas kala menanggapi sanggahan Hinata. Gadis itu pasti tengah malu-malu saat ini. Tanpa sadar, dia justru mengakui bila tadi ia menangis. Lagi pula suara isak itu sangat jelas terdengar. Cukup untuk menegaskan apa yang baru terjadi.

Di lain pihak, Hinata sendiri dibuat tertunduk. Entah. Meski Hinata tahu Naruto tak bisa melihatnya, tapi ini sungguh membuatnya malu. Wajah yang mampu membubuhkan sepuh merah jambu di pipi. Dulu boleh jadi rasa di hati Hinata sebatas biasa. Sekadar perasaan bersalah yang lebih mirip karma. Namun, hatinya tak menampik, bila semakin lama, keberadaan Naruto justru membuatnya nyaman.

"Ka-kau belum mengantuk?" tanya Hinata sedikit terbata.

"Kau sedang mengalihkan pembicaraan?"

Senyum ambigu yang lagi-lagi teruntai di bibir Naruto membuat pipi Hinata merona kesekian kali.

"Naruto- _kuuun_!" manja ia memukul-mukul lengan Naruto.

"Hahaha ...,"

Hinata terjebak dalam perasaan aneh. Naruto sukses membuatnya malu-malu. Perasaan itu membuat senyum mudah teruntai di bibirnya tanpa sengaja.

Iris Hinata kembali menatap iris pucat di hadapannya. Mata Naruto terlihat berbinar, jauh dari kantuk.

" _Nee_ , Haruki. Kadang seseorang butuh air mata dalam proses penyembuhan luka atau masalah. Aku tidak akan memaksamu bercerita perihal apa yang kau alami. Kau berhak menyembunyikan, sementara tugasku ialah menghargai itu. Air mata bukan menunjukkan kau ada di titik terlemah. Air mata malah menunjukkan sisi manusiawimu. Kau yang punya hati. Kau yang dapat merasa. Dan air mata dapat menguatkan. Karena setelah kau mengeluarkannya, kau akan jadi lebih tenang."

"..."

"Aku benarkan?"

"Na-Naruto?"

"Kenapa? Mau menangis lagi?" Naruto membuka tangannya.

Hinata tampak terkejut. Pikirannya mendadak melayang pada ..., mungkinkah Naruto berniat meminjamkan dadanya agar ia dapat menangis di sana?

"... Na-Naruto- _kun_?"

Naruto mengangguk seraya tersenyum. Itu membuat harapan Hinata tumbuh besar. Pemuda tersebut selalu bisa menenangkannya. Sedari dulu, bahkan saat mereka masih bersahabat di SMP.

Namun begitu Hinata hendak memeluk Naruto, tiba-tiba saja Naruto berbalik.

"...?!"

"Ya sudah. Aku tadi hanya ingin mengatakan itu. Selamat tidur, Haruki."

Dengan raut yang masih kurang percaya. Dengan tangan yang membuka dan siap memeluk. Hinata ... dia seperti baru merasakan apa yang disebut tamparan keras dari kenyataan. Yang ia lihat sekarang, justru punggung lebar berbalut yukata oranye.

Ya. Naruto balik memunggunginya.

Pelan, Hinata menurunkan tangannya. Ia merebahkan diri. Matanya bening, menatap hampa langit-langit kamar. Hatinya mulai bertanya-tanya.

 _Oke, apa aku tadi terlalu percaya diri? Atau, ataukah aku begitu mengharap pelukan dari Naruto?_

Hinata berbalik. Netranya mengerjab. Di lain pihak ia juga kesal. Di lain pihak lagi, ia benar-benar merasa tertipu.

 _Dasarrrrrr ...! Seharusnya aku tahu Naruto tidak mungkin melakukan itu!_

.

.

.

Fajar baru menyingsing ketika mereka meninggalkan penginapan. Keduanya lantas berjalan menuju halte terdekat untuk menunggu bus yang akan membawa mereka pulang.

Nuansa jingga menjadi pemandangan di sepanjang jalan. Dedaunan telah kehilangan _klorofil_ , berganti warna jadi _sepia_. Tak jarang, berubah merah serupa daun maple yang ada di seberang halte. _Momiji_ -orang-orang menyebutnya begini-ialah pohon dengan daun yang membentuk lima jari, tujuh, bisa juga sembilan dengan lebar 4-12 cm. Pohon ini yang paling menarik kala musim gugur datang. Untuk menikmatinya, penduduk bahkan ada rekreasi khusus yang disebut _momijigari_ : menikmati pergantian warna daun dari hijau ke kuning atau merah.

Hinata mengayunkan kaki, sedikit jemu menunggu bus yang tak kunjung datang. Sementara di sampingnya, Naruto terlihat mendengarkan musik melalui _earphone_ yang ia pasang di telinga.

Hari ini cerah. Tak terasa juga musim gugur hampir mencapai ujung. Suhu udara pasti bakal kembali turun, dan gerimis akan sering mengguyur. Sebagian pepohonan bahkan sudah kehilangan daunnya 55%. Tiga Minggu menjelang musim dingin. Orang-orang akan bersiap menyambut datangnya salju dengan membeli banyak pakaian tebal.

Hinata menoleh,

 _Mungkin, aku juga harus membelikannya._

Ia menatap Naruto.

Tanpa sadar, bus yang mereka tunggu sedari tadi pun datang. Hinata tampak langsung berdiri. Naruto yang menyadari itu segera melepas _earphone_ -nya dan ikut melangkah masuk ke dalam bus.

Hari ini, bus yang mereka tumpangi masih kosong penumpang. Maklum masih pagi, ditambah hari libur. Jadi tidak disesaki oleh anak-anak yang hendak pergi ke sekolah, atau orang-orang yang akan berangkat kerja.

Hinata duduk di sisi jendela, sementara Naruto duduk di sebelah kanannya.

Sinar matahari hangat terasa menerpa kulitnya yang pucat. Sepanjang mata memandang, yang tampak ialah warna oranye kemerahan. Indah.

"Haruki ..." Panggil Naruto.

"Iya? Ada apa?"

Tak tahu apa yang ingin lelaki itu tanyakan. Hanya saja, Naruto terlihat menggeleng. Ia seperti menyimpan kembali pertanyaannya.

"...?"

Lagi, Hinata menolehkan kepala ke samping. Namun tak lama, ia balik menatap Naruto.

Atmosfer di antara mereka benar-benar hening. Yang terdengar sebatas suara mesin bus.

Hinata harus punya bahan pembicaraan agar mereka tak saling diam seperti ini.

"Ho-howaaa ... indahnya," mata Hinata tertuju pada jejeran pohon ginkgo yang memiliki daun berwarna kuning.

"Ada apa, Haruki?"

"Berhenti, Pak!" teriak Hinata sambil berdiri.

"...?"

Naruto yang mendengar interupsi Hinata yang tiba-tiba minta berhenti, tak pelak kaget.

"Haruki, ada apa?"

Saat bus sudah benar-benar berhenti-belum juga Hinata menjawab-gadis itu telah lebih dulu menarik tangan Naruto dan mengajaknya turun.

"Ayo ikut saja."

"E-eh?"

Mereka pun turun di sana.

"Howaah ... pohon ginkgo di musim gugur benar-benar cantik."

Yang Naruto ingat dari pohon itu ialah warna daunnya yang menyerupai emas kala musim gugur. Tempat di Tokyo paling terkenal untuk menikmati keindahan pohon ini adalah taman Meiji. Seingat Naruto, dari jalan Aoyama sampai taman ini-kira-kira sepanjang 300 meter-pohon ginkgo berjajar cantik.

" _Meiji Jingu Gaien_ , kah?"

" _Eh,_ kau bisa tahu, Naruto- _kun_?"

"Di mana lagi tempat di Tokyo yang paling terkenal untuk menikmati nuansa emas dari pohon ginkgo. Aku dulu sering melintasi tempat ini. Ah, coba toleh ke beberapa sisi. Pasti ada beberapa orang yang sedang menata _stand_ -nya,"

Hinata menolah-nolehkan kepala. Ah, benar. Di ujung sana, tampak ramai-ramai orang menata _stand_ yang sepertinya akan digunakan untuk berjualan.

"Setiap akhir musim gugur, taman ini selalu mengadakan festival Jingu _Gaien Ichou Matsuri._ Malam hari pemandangannya jauh lebih indah. Cahaya dari gedung _Meiji Picture Gallery_ berpadu dengan lampu-lampu di sepanjang jalan. Taman ini di malam hari akan lebih ramai."

"O-oh ..."

Sesaat, Hinata takjub. Naruto mengucapnya seperti tanpa beban. Seolah, pemuda di sampingnya ini masih bisa melihat.

Hinata menunduk. Ia memperbaiki jaketnya.

"A-ayo berkeliling,"

Hinata menggapai tangan Naruto. Jemari mereka saling bertautan.

Sepanjang jalan setapak di area taman, kerap kali yang Hinata dapati ialah muda-mudi memadu kasih. Ada juga orang tua bersama anak-anak mereka, tetapi prosentasenya jauh lebih sedikit.

Perempuan itu membeli eskrim untuknya dan juga untuk Naruto. Mereka lalu duduk di bangku taman yang menghadap sebuah kolam.

Waktu terpantau pukul 10 pagi. Matahari kian meninggi. Syukurlah, pohon besar tempat mereka berteduh menyelamatkan dari semua itu. Terdengar dersik angin menggoyang dedaunan di atas kepala. Udara berembus sedang; tidak kencang; lebih terkesan sejuk. Hinata merapatkan posisinya duduk dengan Naruto. Ia menyandarkan kepala di bahu pemuda itu.

Respons Naruto? Kentara sekali pria tersebut terkejut. Bahunya tersentak pelan meski bibirnya bungkam.

Naruto kemudian menjilat eskrim yang ia pegang. Terlihat agak gugup, tapi Hinata tak mau berkomentar. Ia memilih tersenyum melihat Naruto yang rupanya bisa malu-malu.

"Terimakasih," ucap Hinata lalu menjilat es krimnya.

"... u-untuk?"

"Untuk bahu yang kau pinjamkan, Naruto- _kun_."

Naruto enggan menanggapi itu. Ia memilih menikmati es krimnya yang perlahan mulai mencair.

Jika dilihat sekilas, orang-orang pasti menyangka mereka adalah sepasang kekasih. Apalagi Hinata belum mau menarik kepalanya dari bahu Naruto.

" _Nee_ , Naruto- _kun_. Aku boleh bertanya?"

"Apa?" jawab Naruto datar.

"Apa hal yang kau suka selain piano?"

"... huh?"

"Tidak mungkin kau menyukai satu hal saja bukan?"

Hinata tak langsung mendengar jawaban pemuda itu. Butuh jeda sekian detik sampai Naruto berbicara lagi.

"... mungkin buku," jawabannya terdengar ragu.

Hinata ingat, di rumah Naruto banyak sekali buku-buku berjejer. Namun rasanya, buku-buku tersebut tidak lagi berguna. Bagaimana Naruto bisa membaca jika ia tak dapat melihat? Oke, ada huruf _braille_. Namun yang harus digaris bawahi, tidak semua buku ada versi _braille_ -nya.

"Selain itu?" Hinata bertanya lagi.

"Hmm ... hidup?"

"Hidup?"

"Menjalankan aktivitas sehari-hari. Bernapas, tidur, makan, minum-"

Hinata tertawa. Perempuan berambut panjang itu sampai-sampai memegangi perutnya.

"Hahaha ..."

"Kenapa?"

"Ti-tidak, Naruto- _kun_. Hanya saja, bukankah hal itu memang wajar kau lakukan selagi masih hidup? Yang lebih spesifik. Kau menyukai apa? Sebuah benda, mungkin? Kegiatan? Atau justru orang?"

"Orang?"

Angin berembus sepoi menggoyang rambut mereka.

Hinata mengangguk, "Adakah seseorang yang sedang kau sukai?"

Serupa sebelum-sebelumnya, Naruto tak langsung menjawab. Membiarkan desir angin lebih dulu melintas. Daun pohon ginkgo jatuh ke pangkuan Hinata. Es krim Naruto pun terlihat sudah habis. Ia sedikit membungkuk, menumpukan kedua sikut ke betis, jarinya bertaut menyangga dagu.

" _E-eh_ ..." spontan keseimbangan Hinata terganggu karena Naruto tiba-tiba berubah posisi.

"Suka pada seseorang itu sudah sangat lama." Tukasnya.

Hinata mengatur posisi duduk. Ia memasang pendengaran baik-baik. Ya, walau ia tahu yang dimaksud Naruto adalah dirinya sendiri.

"Bukan lagi suka, tapi aku mencintainya."

Senyum getir terukir di bibir. Hinata mencengkeram erat celananya. Hatinya sesak. Seperti sebuah beban mendadak jatuh menimpa rongga dada.

"... te-terus?"

Naruto menjeda, "... aku resah jika dia tak bersamaku."

"..."

"Sampai dia menikah. Kala itu yang kupikirkan, 'apakah dia akan baik-baik saja meski tinggal bersama lelaki pilihannya?' Semua yang membuatnya bahagia saat itu menjadi sembilu yang menyakitiku. Hahaha ... saking egoisnya, aku sering menanyakan kabarnya pada orang-orang terdekat. Di sanalah perbedaan suka dan cinta; pada tindakan. Jika aku mengabaikan pikiran negatifku, artinya aku sebatas suka. Namun bila aku memastikan kondisinya, artinya aku benar-benar cinta. Aku tidak peduli sekali pun disebut _stalker_. Yang terpenting, hatiku tenang usai memastikan ia baik-baik saja."

"Naruto- _kun_ ..."

"Pernah, kecelakaan membuat suaminya meninggal. Aku tak tahu itu berkah, atau sebaliknya, karena jujur aku tak sanggup melihat rautnya yang bersedih. Hahaha ... kenapa aku jadi menceritakan ini padamu, Haruki?" Naruto menggaruk belakang kepala. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya lagi ke kursi taman.

"Ti-tidak masalah kok. Cerita saja. Aku akan mendengarkanmu,"

"Hmm ..."

"Lalu setelah itu, apa yang terjadi?"

"Selanjutnya kau pasti bakal menjulukiku bajingan."

"...?"

"Dia kehilangan penglihatannya. Lalu aku berpura-pura menjadi suaminya. Aku mencintainya, aku ingin memilikinya. Tak apa-apa aku dianggap orang lain. Tidak masalah jika rasa sayangnya padaku adalah bentuk kesalahpahaman. Keegoisan membuatku lebih buruk dari monster. Aku juga menipunya dengan dalih membahagiakannya, tapi aslinya demi kebahagiaanku sendiri. Aku memanfaatkan kekurangannya untuk keuntunganku. Aku ini lelaki yang biadab kan?" Naruto menoleh. Senyumnya begitu getir.

"..."

Hinata tak mampu menanggapi. Harus bagaimana? Nyatanya jika kilas balik ke masa itu, hatinya turut hancur berkeping. Ia ditipu. Ia merasa dihinakan. Ia merasa telah mengkhianati orang yang sangat ia cintai. Hubungannya dengan keluarga Sasori pun jadi berantakan. Namun mata ini?

Hinata meraba kelopak matanya.

Mata ini adalah hal yang tak bisa ia beli dengan apa pun. Lembaran buku _diary_ Naruto yang menunjukkan betapa pemuda itu sangat mencintainya. Ia yang tanpa sengaja menyakiti hati sahabat baiknya, semua ini begitu kompleks. Bukan perkara sederhana yang mampu diterima baik dalam sekali cerna oleh telinga.

"Aku merasa bersalah, Haruki. Aku ingin menemuinya. Meminta maaf padanya. Yah, meski kurasa dia tidak akan memaafkanku.

"... jika ada kesempatan, aku ingin menyentuh wajahnya sekali. Aku ingin melihat wajahnya dengan tanganku-"

Grabb ...

Hinata menarik kerah jaket Naruto.

"... Haruki?"

"Lalu kenapa kau menjauhinya?! Kenapa kau justru menghindarinya pasca operasi itu? Kenapa kau meminta dia untuk tidak mencarimu? Apa maksudmu? Kenapa kau terus menyakiti dirimu sendiri!"

Naruto tak tahu mengapa gadis di sampingnya-yang sekarang menghadap ke arahnya-tahu semua itu. Naruto juga merasakan kausnya basah. Mungkinkah, Haruki sedang menangis di dadanya?

"Maaf. Maaf. Maafkan aku ..."

"Haruki, apa maksudmu?"

"Aku sudah membuat hidupmu sengsara. Seharusnya kau bisa melihat saat ini. Melalui hidupmu dalam keadaan normal. Kau juga pasti akan dapat memenangkan resital itu dengan mudah!"

"Haru-"

Kata-kata Naruto terputus.

Bibir empuk nan kenyal menyentuh bibirnya. Menyapu lembut, hangat, bercampur asin air mata.

Naruto tak bergerak. Ia benar-benar terkejut dengan apa yang baru terjadi. Tangannya tak mampu merangkul, atau sebaliknya; mendorong bahu gadis itu agar menjauh.

Bibir yang bagi Naruto terasa begitu familier. Ciuman yang sepertinya pernah ia lakukan entah kapan. Rasa manis, bercampur aroma shampo khas rambut yang dulu sering ia cium.

Sentuhan hangat bibir itu tak pernah berubah.

Pelan ... Hinata menarik bibirnya. Membiarkan kecupan itu lepas.

Ia sedikit mengatur jarak dan napas. Kedua tangannya bergetar mencengkeram bahu bidang Naruto. Kepalanya tertunduk. Hinata berpikir, apakah dirinya sudah gila? Apa yang baru dia lakukan? Mengakui dirinya sebagai Hinata? Apakah kebersamaan mereka akan berhenti sampai di sini?

Tidak. Tidak ada waktu untuk meratap. Apa salahnya jika semua ini berakhir? Bukankah Naruto juga ingin menemuinya?

Hinata meneguk ludah ... ini berat.

"Naruto- _kun_ ..." panggil Hinata.

"Ya?"

Perlahan, Hinata menggiring tangan Naruto untuk menyentuh wajahnya.

"... Ha-Haruki?"

"Kau ingat mata ini?" Hinata merabakan tangan Naruto pada kelopak matanya.

"..."

"Hidung yang selalu kau bilang kurang mancung." Pergerakan itu turun ke bibir, "dan bibir ini selalu mencerewetimu dari SMP."

 _ **DEG ...**_

Naruto menarik tangannya cepat. Ekspresi wajahnya berubah drastis.

"..."

"Maaf ... aku hanya ingin mendekatimu, Naruto." Hinata menarik alat pengubah suara yang selalu ia pasang di leher bajunya. "Aku Hinata."

Pupil mata Naruto membola. Suara itu, jelas sekali suara Hinata.

"Ti-tidak ..." Naruto menampik tangan Hinata yang berusaha menyentuhnya.

"Aku Hinata ..."

"Tidak, kau Haruki."

"Aku Hinata, Naruto," tegas gadis itu, terisak.

"Kau Haruki ..."

"Kau Haruki."

"HARUKI!"

Tubuh Hinata tersentak. Dingin menjalari tangan berasal dari es krimnya yang meleleh. Entah sedari kapan dia melamun.

Di depannya, Naruto berdiri sambil sesekali menjilati es krim.

Hinata merasakan pipinya basah. Sadar-sadar, bulir bening telah jatuh menganak sungai di pipinya.

"Haruki, bukankah tadi kau bilang ingin mencari tempat duduk? Atau kita akan terus berdiri di sini?"

"A-eh _..._ "

Rupanya sedari tadi Hinata melamun. Paling parah, pikirannya melambung sampai ke sana.

Sadar es krim di tangannya mencair, Hinata segera mengambil tisu dari dalam tas, lantas membersihkan tangannya. "Se-sebentar Naruto- _kun_ ,"

"Oke,"

Kemudian, mereka duduk di kursi panjang di bawah pohon ginkgo yang berguguran. Di depan tampak kolam kecil yang ditumbuhi bunga teratai.

"Es krimku mencair, sial." Keluh Hinata, kesal.

"Itu kan salahmu sendiri. Aku sudah memanggilmu berkali-kali tapi kau tetap diam. Kau melamun, huh?"

"Ti-tidak, siapa bilang?!"

"Aku." Naruto lanjut menjilat es krimnya.

Es krim di genggaman tangan Naruto tampak begitu lezat. Paduan rasa cokelat dengan strawberry dan vanila. _Aaah ... mungkin enak_. Air liur menetes sedikit di sudut bibir Hinata.

"Aku mauuu ..." Rengek gadis itu menarik-narik jaket Naruto dari samping.

"Mau apa?"

"Es krimnya ..." Hinata menjilat ludahnya di sudut bibir.

Naruto buru-buru mengamankan es krim itu dengan menghabiskannya dalam sekali lahap.

"Tidak-tidak. Aku tidak akan memberikannya pada siapa pun!"

"Naruto- _kuuun_!"

Hinata menjerit sebal mendapati es krim di tangan Naruto telah habis.

Pemuda itu menjulurkan lidahnya ... meledek.

"Beli saja sendiri."

"Narutoooo!"

.

.

.

Sampai di rumah pukul empat sore. Jika bukan karena 'jalan-jalan' mendadak itu, pasti mereka sudah tiba sedari lima jam lalu.

Hinata langsung meraih sapu dan kemoceng untuk bersih-bersih. Sementara Naruto, dia bergegas ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri.

Pukul 6 keduanya duduk di meja makan. 2 _cup_ ramen instan bersama 2 gelas susu. Kepulan asap tipis membubung di atasnya menandakan masih panas.

"Kau sih, tadi tak mau mampir ke restoran dulu," gerutu Hinata. Bibirnya cemberut.

Naruto mencoba mengabaikan dengan mengambil satu _cup_ ramen dari meja untuk didekatkan ke arahnya, "Sudahlah, makan saja yang ada."

Tangan Hinata mengepal. Selalu, selalu, dan selalu. Pemuda itu tak mau mendengarkannya.

"Aku sudah bilang kan akan mentraktirmu? Kenapa kau tetap menolak? Sering kukatakan, makan mie setiap hari kurang baik untuk kesehatanmu."

Naruto melahap ramennya,

"Naruto- _kun_ , dengarkan ak-"

 _Ding ... dong ..._

Bel pintu depan berbunyi. Walapun rumah ini kurang terawat, tetapi bel di samping pintu masih berfungsi dengan baik.

Naruto tiba-tiba berdiri dari kursinya.

"Naruto- _kun_?"

"Siapa? Tidak biasanya ada orang bertamu. Aku juga tak pernah ingat memesan suatu barang,"

"Duduklah, biar aku saja yang memeriksanya." Tukas Hinata berdiri.

"Tidak. Biar aku. Ini mungkin berbahaya. Aku tak ingin melibatkan siapa pun."

 _Berbahaya?_ Hinata membatin.

"Oleh karena itu biar aku yang memeriksanya, Naruto- _kun_. Di ruang depan ada jendela kaca yang ditutupi gorden kan? Aku bisa mengintip dari sana. Akan kupastikan dia perampok, atau hanya orang yang ingin menumpang berteduh."

Hinata melihat jendela. Di luar memang hujan, meski tidak lebat.

"Oke? Jadi biar aku yang mengeceknya?"

Naruto akhirnya mengiyakan.

Usai berhasil meyakinkan Naruto, Hinata melangkah ke ruang depan.

Bunyi bel yang kembali terdengar membuatnya semakin penasaran.

Dengan langkah hati-hati, serta dipelankan, Hinata menyibak gorden itu sedikit. Tak begitu terlihat. Namun dari postur tubuh yang tinggi besar, kemungkinan orang itu laki-laki.

 _Siapa?_ Hinata makin penasaran. Gordennya kali ini ia sibak lebih lebar.

Lelaki berambut panjang yang diikat. Dia kan ... pupil Hinata membulat.

 _"Ka-kak Neji?"_

Untuk apa dia ke sini?

.

.

.

 **Bersambung**


	9. Treaty

"Ka-Kak Neji?"

Jaket parka yang dikenakan lelaki itu sedikit basah. Bulir-bulir air tampak di bahunya. Di luar memang sedang gerimis. Presipitasi jatuh menyentuh siapa saja yang berdiri di bawahnya.

Hinata mundur dua langkah. Hatinya menyesalkan alasan mengapa sang kakak harus datang ke sini.

"Hinata?"

Perempuan itu enggan menjawab. Dalam hatinya, Hinata masih bertanya-tanya. Sebelum pindah, tak sekali pun ia pernah minta ditengok. Lalu apa yang kakaknya lakukan sekarang? Ingin menjemput dan membawanya pulang? Ia bahkan belum berkata jujur perihal siapa dirinya kepada Naruto.

Pemuda itu sedang makan di belakang. Kalau sampai dia ke depan dan mengenali bau, atau suara Neji, itu akan menyebabkan Hinata ada dalam posisi bahaya.

"Untuk apa Kakak ke sini?"

"Kau tidak suka dengan kehadiran kakak ya?"

"Bu-bukan begitu, tapi Kak, aku sama sekali tidak pernah bilang untuk dijenguk. Kakak harus percaya padaku dong, jika aku dapat menjaga diriku sendiri."

"Iya, kakak tahu kok. Kakak ke sini memang ingin memastikan keadaanmu. Apa kau tidak rindu denganku dan Shion?"

Hinata mengalihkan arah pandangannya pada gerimis yang jatuh menimpa daun keladi di halaman rumah.

Tak lama ... terdengar Hinata mendesah.

"Tentu aku merindukan kalian," jawab Hinata seraya menunduk.

"Shion sedang hamil 3 bulan. Kakak ke sini untuk mengabari itu."

"... Ka-kak Shion hamil?"

"Iya, dia bilang ingin agar kau mengusap perutnya. Namun yang lebih penting, kau ingat teman SMA-mu yang rambutnya selalu dicepol dua itu? Dia datang ke rumah 2 kali mencarimu."

 _Bercepol 2?_

"... Te-Tenten?! Ke-kenapa Kakak tak langsung menghubungiku lewat telepon sih?"

"Hahaha ... bukankah hal yang wajar, seorang kakak menengok adiknya?" Neji mendekat, ia lalu mengacak-acak poni Hinata. "kau tak merindukanku, huh?" ujarnya seraya membuka tangan.

"Bodoh, tentu aku merindukan Kakak dan kak Shion." Hinata membalas pelukan Neji.

"Jadi ... kapan kau akan kembali ke rumah, Hinata?"

.

"Haruki?"

Naruto berujar kala bau lavendel tercium samar membaui hidung. Wangi khas, yang rasanya hanya dimiliki oleh dua orang: gadis itu; dan tentu 'dia' yang di masa lalu.

Hinata menarik kursi, lantas kembali duduk di samping Naruto. Tadi kakaknya sudah pulang. Neji juga membawakannya bahan-bahan makanan. Hinata terpaksa menyembunyikan dulu dan akan memasukkannya ke dalam lemari pendingin setelah Naruto selesai makan, lalu pergi tidur.

Naruto akan curiga bila ia terdengar membawa kantung plastik, atau suara berisik darinya saat memasukkan semua bahan makanan tersebut ke tempat yang benar.

"Tadi siapa yang memencet bel?"

"Ah ..." Hinata tersentak.

Aku _harus menjawab apa?_

"... Haruki?"

"Ha-hanya orang berteduh. Di luar gerimis kan? Dia tadi sekalian meminjam telepon untuk menghubungi temannya. Mobilnya kehabisan bahan bakar di dekat danau.

Tak jauh dari rumah mereka memang ada danau yang dibuka sebagai area wisata. Namun, aneh bukan, bila tidak ada penjual bahan bakar? Atau bahan bakar sekarang sedang langka?

"Laki-laki?" Naruto bertanya sekali lagi.

"Y-ya, tapi sekarang dia sudah pergi." Hinata was-was bila lelaki tersebut menyadari kebohongannya seperti biasa. Selama ini, Naruto selalu tahu saat ia sedang berbohong.

 _A-aku tidak terlihat gugup di depan Naruto kan?_

" _Oh_ ..." Naruto tampak tak menanggapi lebih lanjut. Dia memilih untuk menghabiskan ramennya.

Meski bukan seperti Naruto yang biasa menanggapinya dengan argumen-argumen yang sulit ia bantah, hari ini rasanya Naruto cenderung lebih lembut dan tak banyak membalah.

Hinata turut memakan ramennya yang sekarang terasa dingin.

Mungkin ... setelah ini ia harus izin untuk pulang sebentar, besok. Ia ingin memastikan apa yang diinginkan Tenten, sampai wanita itu dua kali mendatangai rumahnya.

Tadi kakaknya sempat memberikan nomor telepon Tenten. Gadis itu memberikan nomor teleponnya ketika bertamu ke rumah Hinata.

Ini pasti ada hubungan dengan perjumpaan mereka di _The Song of Evening_ kemarin.

.

.

.

 _ **Tokyo,**_

Hari ini angin seperti biasa menerbangkan dedaunan maple yang mengering. Walau hujan tidak turun, ternyata lumayan banyak orang yang membawa payung di tangannya guna berjaga-jaga.

Untung Naruto tidak bertanya macam-macam. Dia hanya bilang hati-hati dan sampaikan salamku pada keluargamu.

Hinata juga sudah menghubungi Tenten kemarin. Gadis itu membalas tak acuh, dan terkesan cukup dingin. Namun yang pasti, Tenten setuju mereka bertemu. Hari ini jam 2 siang di kafe yang tak jauh dari sekolah mereka dulu saat SMA. Hendak nostalgia? Entahlah, Hinata hanya bisa mengedikkan bahu. Jika dulu mereka seperti sepasang sepatu yang sulit dipisahkan, kini keduanya justru sama-sama menjadi asing. Semoga saja setelah pertemuan ini Tenten berhenti salah paham padanya.

Sebelum menemui Tenten, Hinata berjalan-jalan dulu di kawasan pertokoan distrik Kichijoji. Tempat ini cukup rekomendasi bagi mereka yang ingin berbelanja dengan suasana tenang. Orang-orang paham betul bagaimana ramainya lingkungan yang tak pernah tidur seperti Shibuya dan Shinjuku. Di sana sangat berisik, bahkan untuk sekadar berjalan, kadang harus berdesak-desakan. Sebaliknya, di Kichijoji, orang-orang dapat melangkahkan kaki dengan tenang seraya memilih toko yang ingin dimasuki.

Suasana menjelang musim dingin kental terasa di sini. Toko-toko sudah mengganti baju musim panas mereka dengan pakaian-pakaian tebal. Hinata membuka pintu salah satu toko yang dari luar terlihat klasik. Pintunya berwarna hijau dengan ukir-ukiran daun di bagian tepi. Saat ia membukanya, lonceng di depan pintu terdengar berbunyi. Seseorang di meja kasir kemudian terlihat membungkukkan badan ke arahnya sebagai ucapan selamat datang. Pandangan Hinata lantar mengedar ke sekeliling. Atensi matanya langsung terarah pada jaket laki-laki yang dipasang di _mannequin_. Ia ingin membelikan Naruto jaket. Sebentar lagi musim dingin. Pemuda itu pasti sangat butuh.

.

Pot menggantung di depan jendela; bunga-bunga cantik yang tertanam di atasnya, mengingatkan ia pada 3-4 tahun lalu kala terakhir mengunjungi kafe ini.

 _White_ _Red_ _Flowers,_ nama itu tetap terukir pada papan kayu di atas pintu. Dari dulu, kafe ini tak pernah berubah; sangat khas dengan hiasan tumbuhan hidup, bunga-bunga, desain yang sederhana, sofa yang nyaman, serta alunan musik yang niscaya mampu menambah gairah pengunjung untuk betah berlama-lama duduk.

Hinata sudah memesan segelas _macchiato_ ; _espresso_ yang ditambah sedikit susu. Minumannya bahkan habis separuh.

Suara hujan di luar cafe terdengar bercampur irama nada dari sebuah lagu yang diputar. Lirik melankolisnya terasa pas dengan ketenangan yang ia dapat di tempat ini. Seakan-akan dirinya turut ada dalam lirik tersebut, turut berperan menjadi pelakunya.

Di balik jendela, orang-orang tampak berhamburan mencari tempat berteduh. Mereka berlari dengan berlindung apa saja yang dapat menutupi kepala; tas, tangan, buku, hingga jaket. Di antara langkah-langkah cepat itu, seseorang memakai payung bening terlihat berjalan menuju kafe. Langkahnya santai, tidak lambat, tidak juga terburu-buru. Rambut pendek sebahu yang biasanya ia cepol kini dibiarkan terurai. Dia memakai _sweater_ hijau lumut yang besarnya sampai lutut. Celana _jeans_ biru dipadukan _boot_ hitam, gadis itu terlihat modis dan kekinian dibanding dirinya yang sebatas memakai jaket parka berbulu, serta celana panjang dan _sneakers_.

Hinata segera memperbaiki posisi duduknya kala pintu kafe ia lihat membuka. Gadis itu masuk ke dalam setelah menutup kembali payungnya. Sorot matanya yang dingin membalas tatapan Hinata. Perempuan tersebut mendekat-sementara di lain pihak-Hinata tak tahu harus bagaimana mengawali semua ini agar suasana mampu mencair. Setidaknya-bila tak seperti dulu-mereka dapat berbicara selayak orang yang baru kenal, bukan seperti dua orang yang saling bermusuhan.

"Te-Tenten ..." Hinata melambaikan tangan.

Tenten langsung duduk di depannya, serta memanggil seorang pelayan untuk memesan minuman.

Hinata menggaruk belakang rambut. Dia tidak tahu harus berucap apa lagi.

"Kau sudah lama?" terdengar Tenten membuka obrolan dengan nada datar.

" _Hehehe_ ... ba-baru kok. Aku baru saja duduk."

" _Oh_ ..." iris kakao tersebut lalu melirik arah minuman Hinata yang sudah habis setengah. "cukup sebentar untuk memesan dan meneguk minumanmu sampai nyaris habis. _Hmm_ ... dari dulu kau memang pandai berbohong ya, Hinata- _chan_?"

Tanpa basa-basi lagi, gadis itu langsung menyerangnya.

Gigi Hinata terdengar bergemeletuk. Jauh dalam hati ia kesal, marah, bahkan jengkel pada Tenten.

 _Kenapa dia langsung berkata seperti itu?_

Namun, Hinata tetap mencoba untuk memasang mimik bersahabat dengan terus mengumbar senyumannya.

" _Hehehe_ ... ketahuan ya?"

Tak lama Tenten menoleh lantaran minuman yang dipesannya sudah datang. Segelas _smoothie_ mangga tersaji tak jauh dari gelas Hinata. Setelah pelayan tersebut pergi, Tenten tampak mengaduk minuman itu sebentar.

"Hari ini aku tak punya banyak waktu. Jadi aku akan langsung ke poinnya."

Degg ...

Hinata sempat terkejut mendengar pernyataan itu.

Tenten terlihat meneguk minuman dingin tersebut, "Bukankah kau sudah menikah?"

Jelas sekali, alasan Tenten mendatangi rumahnya tak lain dan tak bukan adalah guna membahas masalah Naruto.

Mungkinkah, kakaknya sempat berkata yang sesungguhnya ketika gadis itu mengunjungi rumahnya?

"Aku tahu, karena kau pernah mengirimkan undangan pernikahanmu kan? Lalu apa? Kau yang sudah bersuami ini mendekati pria lain yang dulu menyukaimu?"

Deggg ...

 _... sepertinya Tenten belum mengetahuinya._

"Ma-maksudmu?"

"Haaah ... tak perlu berpura-pura bodoh _deh_ , Hinata. Kau selalu ingin dikelilingi laki-laki kan?"

Suara musik memang tenggelam dalam gemericik air hujan. Namun tidak dengan suara Tenten yang ditangkap begitu jelas oleh indera pendengarannya. Yang dicerna sebagai _''kau wanita jalang tak tahu diri''._ Hinata tidak mau membela diri. Jika ia ingin memperbaiki hubungannya dengan gadis itu, maka berpikir dengan kepala dinginlah satu-satunya cara. Entah Tenten tahu dari mana Naruto menyukainya. Waktu itu permasalahan mereka bukan sebab Naruto suka padanya dan Tenten mengetahui fakta tersebut, tetapi lantaran surat ajakan berkencan yang terbongkar.

Hinata meneguk kembali _macchiato_ -nya.

Mata Tenten terlihat mengekor setiap tindak yang ia lakukan.

"Kau gugup? Atau sedang sibuk mencari alasan?"

Tenten rupanya memang tak mau beramah-tamah dengannya. Jika begini, mungkin sebaiknya ia menceritakan apa yang sudah terjadi.

"Te-Tenten ... se-sebenarnya aku-"

"Kau sudah menjadi janda?"

"...?!"

Tak pelak Hinata terkesiap. _Tenten tahu?_

"Suamimu sudah meninggal karena kecelakaan, kan?"

Dua kali mendatangi rumah Hinata dan tak membuahkan hasil apa pun, tentu yang ketiga kalinya Tenten memikirkan sebuah cara. Ia tidak mau yang ketiga ini menjadi sia-sia lagi.

Saat itu yang ada di rumah adalah istri dari kakak Hinata, Shion. Lelaki berambut panjang tersebut jam 12 siang pasti sedang berada di kantornya. Jadi hanya Shion seorang yang berada di rumah.

Shion sekadar berkata bila Hinata pindah rumah, tanpa spesifik menunjukkan lokasinya di mana. Tenten berpura-pura persahabatan mereka masih baik-baik saja, dan mendatangi rumah Hinata hanya untuk sebatas nostalgia masa-masa SMA. Ia menanyakan pada Shion apakah Hinata sekarang sudah punya hamil-mengingat, sebelumnya ia pernah mendapat undangan pernikahan-dan Shion berkata suami Hinata sudah meninggal dalam kecelakaan. Bahkan mereka belum sempat berbulan madu.

"Kau sedang mencari pelampiasan untuk rasa sepimu itu? Kau memanfaatkan keadaan Naruto yang sekarang untuk kepentingan sebelah pihakmu?"

Tenten benar-benar salah sangka. Dia berpikir Naruto hanya jadi pelarian Hinata karena kehilangan orang yang ia cintai.

"Dengan keterbatasan fisik Naruto- _kun_ yang sekarang, dia pasti jadi bergantung padamu, dan untuk membayar semua itu, kau memanfaatkan hatinya yang polos. Kau pikir aku tidak tahu? Apa mentang-mentang Naruto- _kun_ orang berbakat, orang yang dikenal publik, mantan model, seorang pianis, sehingga kau numpang nama dan ingin dianggap sebagai orang paling baik sedunia karena telah banyak menolongnya? Padahal yang sebenarnya terjadi, kau hanya memanfaatkan Naruto- _kun_ untuk kepentinganmu!"

"Tenten, kenapa kau bisa berkata seperti itu-!"

" _Alah_ , kau pikir aku tidak tahu siapa kau, _hah_! Apa menurutmu memainkan hati seseorang itu masih sangat, sangat, sangat menyenangkan-!"

 _ **Brakkk ...!**_

Hinata berdiri. Ia lelah untuk mengalah lagi. Tremor menjalari tangannya yang masih bertahan pada meja yang baru ia gebrak.

Kepala Hinata tertunduk. Napasnya terdengar kurang beraturan, menegaskan jika sekuat tenaga ia menahan emosi.

"Apa? Kau kesal mendengar kata-kataku?" Tenten berujar lagi.

Orang-orang yang ada di kafe itu jadi memperhatikan mereka. Suara gebrakan meja Hinata terdengar cukup keras, meski hujan di luar sana tengah deras-derasnya.

Tenten melirik orang-orang itu. Terlihat di antara mereka ada yang berbisik, ada pula yang memandang penuh tanya.

Tenten mengalihkan pandangannya lagi pada Hinata.

"Kau puas sekarang? Atensi orang-orang jadi tertuju pada kita. Memang ya, kau ini kesepian sehingga ingin semua orang memperhatikanmu."

 _Bukan seperti itu ..._

 _Bukan seperti itu ..._

 _Bukan seperti itu ...!_

Kali ini Hinata tak mampu lagi meredam emosinya. Darahnya seakan mendidih. Kenapa Tenten harus memojokkannya seperti ini?! Seolah ini semua salahnya. Seolah ia tidak berhak dekat-dekat dengan Naruto.

"Terserah padamu! Sekali pun kau mau mau menilaiku seperti apa, yang jelas, apa yang kau pikirkan sama sekali tidak benar! Kau salah jika berpikir aku mendekati Naruto demi ketenaran. Aku tidak sepicik itu, Tenten. Aku bahkan berteman dengan Naruto- _kun_ sejak SMP. Lebih lama dari kau. Jika kau menuduhku hanya untuk melampiaskan rasa cemburumu padaku dan menghakimiku, kau sungguh egois!"

"Apa?! Berani-beraninya kau berkata seperti itu padaku!" Tenten turut berdiri. Bengis, ia menatap wajah Hinata.

"Kau bahkan tidak tahu kenapa Naruto- _kun_ mengalami kebutaan kan? Kau tidak tahu apa yang dia alami, karena yang ada di pikiranmu hanyalah rasa kau mencintainya. Rasa cinta padanya yang terus kau pikirkan, tanpa berpikir apa yang sudah terjadi. Kau tahu sendiri Naruto- _kun_ tidak buta sejak lahir kan!"

Tenten tak menjawab lagi. Dia memandang Hinata tak percaya, boleh jadi lantaran Hinata yang dikenalnya lugu, rupa-rupanya dapat berkata seperti itu.

"Naruto- _kun_ buta karena aku! Kornea mata yang kumiliki sekarang adalah miliknya!"

"...?!" pupil Tenten tak ayal langsung membulat.

"K-kau bercanda?"

Hinata menggeleng. Lemas, ia kembali terduduk. Lengannya menyeka air mata yang tiba-tiba luruh. Mata ini, mata ini selalu membawa penyesalan. Jika ia ingat, rasanya lebih baik dia buta seumur hidup.

"Aku ingin menjadi mata Naruto- _kun_. Aku ingin terus berada di sisinya sampai dia sendiri yang menyuruhku pergi. Aku akan menjadi matanya. Aku akan terus di sisinya ..." Hinata mengucap itu dengan terus menangis. Bulir-bulir bening membanjiri pipi, menganak sungai seolah tiada habis. Padahal, tangannya pula tak henti menyeka air mata yang keluar. "Aku tidak akan pergi dari sisinya sekali pun seperti apa kau meminta-!"

 _Grebb ..._

Tenten menarik lengan Hinata.

 _ **Plak!**_

"KAU KEPARAT!"

Hinata memegangi pipinya yang memerah akibat tamparan.

Orang-orang kembali menatap mereka.

Tenten, entahlah. Dia terlihat begitu marah.

"Kenapa tidak sekalian saja kau membunuhnya dari pada kau membuat hidupnya menderita! Kau memang petaka bagi semua orang. Kau sebut dirimu temannya? Kau sebut mengenal dia lebih baik dari pada aku? _Hah_ , bolehkah aku tertawa? Tapi kau justru memanfaatkan matanya untuk memperbaiki penglihatanmu yang rusak karena kecelakaan! Kau iblis-!"

"Lantas aku harus bagaimana, Tenten?! Aku tidak pernah meminta mata ini! Naruto- _kun_ yang mendonorkannya tanpa sepengetahuanku. Kami memiliki rasa sakit yang sama. Kami sama-sama pernah hidup dalam kegelapan. Naruto- _kun_ membohongiku dan mengaku sebagai suamiku, tapi pada akhirnya itu terbongkar. Rasa bersalah membuat Naruto- _kun_ diam-diam mendonorkan korneanya. Dan rasa bersalah juga yang membuatku sekarang berada di sampingnya untuk menjadi mata barunya.

"... ini impas kan? Apa menurutmu masih aku yang salah?!"

"Aggrrrr ... hentikan omong kosongmu!"

Byurr ...

Tenten menyiramkan _smoothies_ mangganya ke wajah Hinata.

"Aku akan mengatakan semuanya pada Naruto- _kun_ , Hinata!"

.

Pertemuan itu hasilnya percuma. Bukan memperbaiki, tapi malah memperuncing kata musuh di antara mereka. Ikatan teman seakan sebatas kepulan asap yang jelas-jelas tak dapat ia genggam. Itu ilusi. Di depan matamu, tapi tak bisa disentuh.

Sepanjang perjalanan pulang Hinata terus saja menangis. Masa bodoh orang-orang akan memanggilnya perempuan aneh. Bahkan, sempat beberapa kali orang yang duduk di sampingnya menawari tisu. Ya, setidaknya butuh satu kali naik kereta dan satu kali naik bus untuk menuju rumahnya yang terletak di dalam hutan.

Hari sudah benar-benar gelap ketika ia harus melintasi setapak itu seorang diri. Rasa takut yang biasa menghinggapi, terlupakan lantaran ia sibuk menangis.

Redup lampu rumah tua terlihat samar dari kejauhan. Hinata kian memantapkan langkah. Tujuannya semakin dekat. Tak lupa ia menghapus air matanya. Walaupun Naruto tidak bisa melihat itu, tapi dari suara akan jelas terdengar jika ia sedang menangis.

.

Pintu gerbang dibukanya perlahan. Jam segini mungkin Naruto sudah tidur. Sangat mustahil, jika lelaki itu masih terjaga, apalagi sedang menunggunya. Lagi pula, ia tidak bilang akan langsung pulang.

 _Clek ..._

"Haruki?"

Yang dipanggil namanya terang terkejut.

"...?!"

Pemuda berambut kuning cepak tengah menunggunya di kursi ruang tamu. Tampak sebuah buku bertuliskan huruf _braille_ di pangkuannya. Kelihatannya ia menunggu kepulangan Hinata sembari membaca. Sangat jarang Naruto duduk di ruang depan. Ini ... sungguh mengejutkan.

"Na-Naruto- _kun_?"

"Aku yakin kau akan pulang. Jadi aku menunggumu di sini."

"... _a-ah,_ begitu,"

Rasa tak percaya hinggap dalam benak Hinata selepas mendengarnya. Naruto yang biasanya tak peduli, kenapa mendadak jadi ramah begini?

"Kau sudah makan?" tanya pemuda itu sekali lagi.

Hinata pelan mengangguk ...

"Apa? Jangan menggunakan isyarat. Aku kan tidak bisa melihatmu,"

 _Aah ..._ Hinata sampai lupa.

"Su-sudah kok. Kau sendiri? Biar kubuatkan sesuatu untukmu." Hinata berjalan menghampiri Naruto. Naruto terlihat menggapai bahu Hinata untuk membantunya berdiri.

"Tidak perlu. Aku sudah makan,"

" _O-oh_ , begitu. Baiklah, kalau _gitu_ biar kubuatkan susu. Tunggu saja di ruang tengah sambil mendengarkan siaran televisi. _Ok_?"

Naruto mengangguk.

Hinata pun membimbing Naruto berjalan ke dalam. Meskipun tanpa Hinata Naruto juga dapat melakukannya sendiri, malam ini, lelaki itu agak aneh. Dia membiarkan Hinata menuntun langkahnya; sebuah hal yang biasa ia tolak mentah-mentah lantaran tidak mau dikasihani, sekali pun niat Hinata adalah menolong.

.

Dua gelas berisi susu hangat telah ada di tangan masing-masing. Gelak tawa sesekali terdengar dari arah televisi yang kebetulan menayangkan acara komedi. Ekshibisi yang cukup menyegarkan otak, karena dipenuhi banyolan-banyolan penggelitik perut.

Duduk berselimut bersama sambil menyandarkan punggung di sofa. Rasanya nikmat. Hinata menolehkan kepala. Lelaki itu tengah meneguk susu dalam gelasnya. Selama tinggal di sini, baru sekarang, Hinata merasakan mereka begitu dekat.

"Naruto- _kun_ ..."

"Ya-?"

Naruto tersentak.

Sentuhan dari jari yang lembut mengusap pelan dagunya.

"Sudah bersih sekarang," Hinata tersenyum simpul. Tadi ada susu yang menetes di dagu Naruto.

Naruto sendiri seketika dia tampak menunduk. Dan tak lama, Naruto mengembalikan gelasnya pada Hinata.

Saat tangannya tanpa sengaja bersentuhan dengan ujung jari Naruto, Hinata jadi teringat kata-kata Tenten sore tadi.

 _"Aku akan mengatakan semuanya pada Naruto-kun, Hinata!"_

Bagaimana jika perempuan itu sungguh-sungguh?

Apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk mencegah Tenten?

Hinata melihat Naruto begitu menikmati acara televisi yang tersaji di depannya. Namun entah kenapa, dalam hati, Hinata merasakan nyeri. Nyeri karena ia tahu Naruto tidak benar-benar menikmati acara televisi tersebut sebab matanya yang buta.

"..."

Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Andai dia bisa memutar waktu ...

"Haruki, kenapa kau dari tadi diam?" tangan Naruto berusaha meraba-raba rambut Hinata. "kau sudah tidur ya-?"

Pupil lelaki itu membola.

Hinata menarik tangan Naruto, dan ... menciumnya.

 _"Biar ini jadi kebersamaan kita yang terakhir, Naruto-kun."_

.

.

.

.

 **Bersambung**


	10. Treaty (2)

" _Umm_ —"

Naruto merasakan bibirnya dikecup dengan kasar. Ketika ia mencoba menghindar, Hinata justru menghimpit badannya ke sofa. Lidahnya diajak berdansa. Ritme cepat yang tercipta membuat Naruto sulit mengambil napas. Di luar dugaannya, rupanya Hinata memiliki kekuatan sebesar ini. Bila ia memaksa mendorong lebih kuat, gadis itu bisa terjatuh.

"... Haru—!"

Saliva menetes melalui celah bibir. Napas mereka mengepul di tengah udara dingin.

" _Umm_ ... Haru—!"

Sebuah kecupan panas yang baru pertama ini Hinata berani memulainya. Untuk perempuan seperti dirinya, agresif ialah hal yang tak biasa.

Maafkan aku, Naruto- _kun_ ...

Dengan gaya nakalnya, Hinata merangkak duduk di paha Naruto. Ia menggulung rambut seadanya. Membuat lehernya yang jenjang dan putih terekspos.

Tangan Hinata dengan lembut menuntun jari jemari Naruto yang kekar menyentuh bibirnya. Ia lihat bagaimana pria itu jadi tersipu. Semburat merah jambu terlukis samar di pipinya yang kecokelatan.

"Haruki, apa yang kau lakukan?" Naruto memalingkan pandangan. Berusaha sebisa mungkin menghindari napas Hinata yang terasa hangat saat mencumbu kulit pipinya.

Hinata menarik dagu Naruto agar pria itu terus menghadap ke wajahnya. Sengaja ia sentuhkan hidungnya dengan batang hidung Naruto yang mancung.

"Bukankah ... laki-laki suka yang seperti ini?" bisik Hinata seduktif. Ia kembali menarik jarak, masih dengan memegang tangan kanan pemuda itu.

Perlahan, Hinata mencium telunjuk Naruto. Menciumnya dengan sangat lembut, selembut Naruto yang dulu memperlakukannya dengan sangat hangat. Jari Naruto berbau manis. Seperti permen rasa buah yang sering ada saat malam Helloween. Ia memasukkan jari Naruto serupa lolipop ke dalam mulutnya. Menariknya keluar pelan-pelan, memasukkannya lagi, dan sesaat, membiarkannya di luar untuk dijilati layaknya es krim.

Naruto menutupi pipinya yang memerah dengan tangan kirinya. Ia masih belum mengerti akan situasi ini. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Haruki? Apa dia mabuk? Tidak mungkin kan susu membuat seseorang kehilangan kesadaran?

Ketika Naruto hendak menarik tangan kanannya yang diperlakukan tak ubah permen, pemuda itu dikejutkan oleh Hinata yang perlahan meraba dadanya, hingga ke leher. Membuat Naruto merasakan geli teramat sangat, sekaligus ada perasaan aneh yang tiba-tiba menyergap hatinya.

Haruki yang semakin dekat dengannya, mengingatkan ia akan sosok wanita yang memiliki bau tubuh serupa. Wangi lavendel yang selamanya tak mungkin bisa ia lupakan.

"Hinata ..." Naruto mendesis pelan.

Rupanya, Hinata tak mendengar itu. Fokusnya masih pada telunjuk Naruto yang terasa begitu nikmat dalam mulutnya.

Liurnya menetesi jari pria itu hingga pergelangan. Sedikit menjijikkan, tapi ini sangat nikmat baginya. Pipi Hinata bahkan merona pekat. Warna putih porselannya berganti merah muda, yang andai Naruto bisa melihat wajah perempuan itu sekarang, amat kentara manis.

Hinata ganti mengecupi dagu Naruto sampai pipi. Ia memegangi tangan Naruto yang seperti hendak berontak.

"Ha-ruki ... apa kau sadar dengan yang kau lakukan?" Naruto susah payah mengatakannya. Di bawah sana rasanya sempit. Padahal ia tak lagi mengenakan celana jeans.

"Aku tidak mabuk Naruto- _kun_ ..." Hinata terus menciumi pipi Naruto. Kanan dan kiri, bergantian.

"Tapi ... kau sangat aneh bagiku. Seperti ... akh—" Naruto menggigit bibirnya manakala Hinata mengisap lehernya. Sepertinya, perempuan itu hendak menandainya.

"Aku hanya menginginkanmu Naruto- _kun_ , itu saja ..." Hinata dengan lihai membuka kancing piyama Naruto satu per satu. Tak butuh waktu lama, kurang satu menit, dada bidang Naruto dapat Hinata lihat. Kebetulan, Naruto sedang tak memakai kaus dalam.

Ada penolakan dari pria itu saat Hinata mencoba menurunkan piyamanya. Wajar saja, suhu udara di akhir musim gugur memang sangat dingin, meski hal kontradiksi sebenarnya sedang terjadi dengan badannya sendiri. Naruto ... merasa sangat panas.

"Tu-turunlah. Tidak sepantasnya kita melakukan ini."

Hinata tak peduli. Ia tak mau dengar dan malah memeluk pinggang Naruto lebih erat.

"Tak mau. Aku sudah lama menginginkannya." Ujar wanita itu dengan manja.

Tak ayal, hal tersebut membuat Naruto terkejut. Bagaimana bisa seorang Haruki berkata demikian? Tujuannya tinggal di sini bukan untuk penelitian seks kan?

Spontan, Naruto mendorong Hinata. Ia masih memegangi lengan kanan dan kiri Hinat agar perempuan itu tak terjungkal ke bawah.

"Aku serius, Haruki!" nada bicara Naruto kali ini lebih tinggi.

"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau tiba-tiba begini. Kau biasanya tak seagresif ini, bahkan saat kita tidur satu kamar di penginapan waktu itu. Ada apa denganmu?!" bahu Hinata terguncang akibat gerakan tangan Naruto. Wanita itu tertunduk. Mimik mukanya perlahan berubah.

"Kau ... ada apa dengan isi kepalamu? Apa kau semakin gila pada penelitianmu dengan ingin mencoba berhubungan seks bersama pria buta? Apa yang kau pikirkan?!"

"Kau pikir kami akan pasif dan diam seperti manekin? Tidak, Haruki. Yang namanya laki-laki tetap berbahaya. Kami punya insting yang tak kalian miliki—"

"Bukan itu!" potong Hinata sedikit berteriak. Kata-katanya kembali tercekat di tenggorokan seolah tak mau keluar.

"... lalu apa?" nada bicara Naruto memelan.

Terdengar isak seketika itu. Hinata mengusap bulir yang membasahi pipinya dengan punggung tangannya. Perempuan itu merasa menjadi orang yang sangat bodoh. Apa yang baru ia lakukan?

Pelan, Hinata turun dari pangkuan Naruto.

"Haruki?"

"Maaf ... maafkan aku!" isaknya membuat suaranya terdengar lirih. Hinata kembali menyeka air matanya. Kali ini, menggunakan lengannya. "maafkan aku!"

Naruto menghela napasnya dan terkesan berat. Ia meraba-raba angin, berusaha mencari bahu Hinata. Namun ... yang ia dengar kemudian adalah suara kaki berlari semakin menjauh ke belakang.

"... Haruki?"

Hinata berlari ke kamarnya. Air matanya terus mengalir seolah ia memiliki persediaan air mata yang sangat banyak.

 ** _Blam!_**

Pintu kamar dibanting dengan kasar. Hinata menguncinya dari dalam. Ia berlari menuju ranjang. Menghempaskan tubuh mungilnya ke kasur, dan membenamkan wajahnya pada bantal.

" _Agggrrrrrr_!" Hinata berteriak. Ia merasa sangat, sangat, sangat bodoh! Setelah ini, ia harus bagaimana? Apa yang harus ia lakukan?

Ia bingung. Dia benar-benar belum siap untuk mengakui dirinya adalah Hinata. Namun di lain pihak, ia juga tak mau bila Naruto justru mengetahui hal tersebut dari Tenten. Di _The Shound of Evening_ yang kedua, gadis berambut cokelat itu pasti akan datang lagi sebab pria bertato segitiga di pipi yang datang bersamanya dulu juga lolos babak kedua. Sementara, pagelaran itu akan berlangsung besok. Hinata tidak tahu lagi. Mungkin dia akan meninggalkan pesan suara dan keluar dari rumah ini diam-diam.

" _Agrrrrrr_ ..." teriakannya tenggelam dalam spons empuk yang menampung tumpahan kesedihannya.

.

.

 **Re: Andante**

 **Bagian 10**

.

.

 **Tokyo Dome**

Tepuk tangan meriah menyambut ketiga dewan juri masuk ke dalam aula besar, di mana penonton duduk membentuk setengah lingkaran menghadap panggung utama. Tempat duduk masih sama. Dibuat berundak untuk mempermudah spektator yang menyaksikan dari belakang.

Seorang pembawa acara tampak mulai berbincang-bincang, mengajak para penonton berinteraksi. Tak lupa ia mengabsen siapa saja nama pianis yang akan tampil dalam laga panas malam ini. Setidaknya, ada 10 pianis yang lolos sampai babak kedua.

Lampu panggung menyorot grand piano yang kali ini berwarna putih. Kemudian, lampu ruangan dimatikan. _MC_ lalu memanggil peserta pertama yang hendak tampil.

Seorang wanita berparas cantik tampak anggun dalam balutan _dress_ berwarna merah muda. Potongan terbuka di bagian punggung menampilkan kesan seksi dan centil. Terlebih dulu, gadis itu memberi penghormatan kepada para tamu yang datang.

Tepuk tangan meriah menggema. Seseorang meneriakkan nama campuran Jepang-Eropa kepada gadis itu. Bila dilihat dari wajah, sepertinya ia memang bukan asli keturunan negeri ini. Melainkan perkawinan dua negara.

Atmosfer mulai hening ketika sang pianis duduk pada kursi putih sewarna _grand_ piano di hadapannya. Tangannya mulai menekan tuts. Memainkan lagu yang sudah membuat merinding sejak not pertama.

 _Love Story_ dari Richard Clayderman. Lagu ini begitu lembut, romantis, tetapi juga terdengar sedih dalam waktu bersamaan. Iramanya serupa lagu orang yang sedang patah hati. Penghayatan sang pianis juga begitu baik. Perpindahan notnya berjalan mulus. Gadis ini, sepertinya sudah terbiasa mengikuti resital.

.

"Uzumaki- _san_?"

Naruto menengadahkan kepala saat namanya dipanggil dengan formal oleh suara yang cukup familier di telinganya.

"Ternyata benar kau!" imbuh lelaki itu, yang kemudian duduk di samping Naruto.

"Taruho?" Naruto pun rupanya masih ingat bagaimana suara pria berkacama teman Kazahana ini. Tidak aneh kalau dia juga ada di sini sekarang, karena sama-sama berhasil lolos ke tahap dua.

"Uzumaki- _san_ , sendirian saja?" lanjut Taruho bertanya.

Naruto mengangguk. Karena dia memang sendirian sekarang.

...

Hujan turun lagi ketika waktu menginjak dini hari. Udara terasa begitu dingin. Suara gemeresik daun yang saling bergesekan, juga nyaring nyanyian kodok menjadi satu rangkaian simfoni alam yang dimainkan oleh Tuhan.

Hati Hinata gelisah. Perasaannya tak bisa tenang. Kepalanya terus berpikir dan itu membuatnya tidak bisa tidur.

Saat ia memejam, bayangan hal yang ia lakukan tadi selalu datang bak mimpi buruk; membuatnya langsung terjaga dan membelalak merutuki dirinya yang hampir memerkosa seorang pria buta.

Hinata menyesal lantaran tak berpikir panjang. Naruto pasti sangat marah kepadanya.

"Naruto- _kun_ , aku tidak sengaja melakukannya. Aku—" Hinata lagi-lagi menghapus rekaman suaranya. Entah ini yang kali keberapa. Padahal, ia tak sedang menatap pria itu secara langsung, tetapi keberaniannya benar-benar menciut bila ingat kesalahan fatal yang ia lakukan tadi.

Akhirnya, _dictaphone_ tersebut ia letakkan kembali. Dulu, saat masih tinggal bersama, dengan alat perekam suara ini Naruto meninggalkan pesan untuknya. Biasanya saat pagi-pagi sekali ketika pria itu harus keluar dan ia belum bangun.

Hinata menyelingkap poninya ke atas. Helaian lavendelnya menerobos di sela-sela jari tangannya.

Ia menghempaskan punggungnya ke kasur. Tangannya meraih _dictaphone_ , mencoba benda itu sekali lagi.

"Naruto- _kun_ , aku ...

"... sungguh-sungguh minta maaf."

.

Jam weker berbunyi kencang tepat di samping telinganya. Yang seketika menariknya dari alam mimpi pada kesadaran penuh yang membuat kepalanya sedikit pusing. Naruto meraih jam itu dari meja di samping sofa tempatnya tidur. Kurang hati-hati, Naruto justru menjatuhkan jam tersebut.

Menurunkan kaki dari sofa, Naruto lantas mengambil jam itu untuk mematikannya. Ia selalu menyetel alarm tepat di pukul 6 pagi. Namun sepertinya ada seseorang yang sedikit mengubahnya. Saat ia membuka tirai jendela, terasa matahari sudah naik sepenggalah. Kehangatan yang seperti ini tak mungkin ia dapat di jam 6 pagi. Kemungkinan, pukul 7 atau 8.

Naruto bangkit dari kursinya.

"Haruki ...?" ia memanggil gadis itu. Biasanya perempuan itu sudah sibuk membuat keributan di dapur saat ia terbangun. Namun hari ini, ia tidak mendengar keributan apa pun dari sana.

Entah kenapa, Naruto merasa kosong kala menyadari panggilannya tak ada jawaban.

"Apa semalam aku terlalu keras pada Haruki?" lirihnya bermonolog.

Tapi, bukankah gadis itu sosok yang ceria dan sudah terbiasa dengan ucapan kasar serta sifat dinginnya?

"Haruki?" Naruto memanggil nama gadis itu sekali lagi. Dan hasilnya ... hanya suara angin yang menjawab.

"... dia pergi?"

Meraba-raba dinding, Naruto hendak melangkah ke kamar mandi. Hari ini ia ada acara yang sangat penting; _The Shound of Evening_. Ia tak boleh terlambat untuk mengikuti kompetisi ini.

Namun hatinya tetap merasa tak tenang. Sampai di depan pintu kamar mandi, akhirnya ia memilih untuk berbalik arah berjalan menuju kamar Hinata.

Gadis itu tak mungkin pergi tanpa bilang-bilang, kan?

.

Ketukan di pintu Naruto ulang sampai beberapa kali. Akan tetapi tetap tak ada yang menjawab. Naruto lantas memutar knop pintu itu.

"Haruki, aku masuk ya ..." ia meminta izin lebih dulu. Siapa tahu Haruki memang berada di dalam, tapi sedang tak ingin bertemu dengannya.

"Haruki?" Naruto berjalan pelan-pelan. "... Haruki, kau di sini kan?" langkahnya terhenti manakala kakinya terasa menyentuh sesuatu. Gundukan tebal dan lembut. Sepertinya itu selimut yang terjatuh.

Naruto kemudian memungutnya. Badannya agak membungkuk. Tangannya masih meraba-raba. Ia tahu posisi ranjang tak jauh lagi.

Saat ia merasakan tepian ranjang dengan tangannya, Naruto lantas duduk dan meletakkan selimut yang terjatuh tadi.

Benar-benar tak ada orang. Jika gadis itu masih di sana, maka, suara napasnya paling tidak akan terdengar. Ini benar-benar hening. Yang artinya, dia benar-benar pergi.

Iris pucat Naruto tampak tertuju pada lantai keramik putih yang menjadi ubin di kamar itu. Entah apa yang ia bayangkan dalam penglihatan gelapnya. Dari wajahnya, ia terlihat sedikit terkejut dan ... murung.

 _Apa aku terlalu keras pada Haruki?_

Naruto merasa bersalah, meski biasanya ia berkata bakal mengusir perempuan itu.

Isak Haruki semalam, bahkan masih terngiang di telinganya sampai sekarang.

Kenapa dia menangis?

Jika sedang tidak sadar, bukankah harusnya ia tak memiliki perasaan?

...

Tepuk tangan meriah mengakhiri permainan lelaki kecil berusia 13 tahun yang menjadi peserta termuda dalam kontes ini. Seperti permainannya pada babak pertama, _G Minor Bach_ yang ia bawakan hari ini pun sukses membius seluruh penonton yang hadir dalam lagu dengan tempo cepat yang menggambarkan kesedihan. Terdengar seperti Lou Ni sendiri yang bermain. Irama menyayat hati itu turut membuat salah seorang juri memberikan standing applause-nya.

.

"Biar kuperbaiki sedikit dasimu." Tenten menata kembali penampilan Kiba sebelum naik ke atas panggung. Dasinya sedikit longgar, jadi gadis berambut cokelat yang kali ini membiarkan rambutnya terurai itu bermaksud mengencangkannya.

Di ruang tunggu masih ada banyak orang. Termasuk Tenten yang bisa melihat di mana Naruto duduk dari posisinya sekarang.

"O-oi, kau terlalu kuat menariknya!" karena terlalu fokus pada Naruto, Tenten jadi lupa bila ia sedang memperbaiki posisi dasi kiba. Lelaki itu nyaris saja tercekik.

"Ma-maaf ..."

"Tuan Inuzuka, kali ini giliran Anda." Seorang pemandu acara memanggilnya dari balik pintu ruang tunggu.

Pemuda itu pun bergegas ke sana.

Saat Kiba berjalan keluar, atensi Tenten kembali pada Naruto. Ia penasaran, kenapa Naruto hanya seorang diri? Di mana Hinata? Bukankah di babak pertama mereka terlihat bersama-sama?

...

"... aku sungguh-sungguh minta maaf."

Menghela napas cukup berat, Hinata meletakkan dictaphone tersebut di atas bantal.

Setelah percobaan yang cukup panjang—bahkan ia sampai merangkai dulu kalimatnya di atas kertas, akhirnya Hinata berhasil merekam suaranya. Air matanya masih menetes sesaat setelah tombol _record_ ia matikan.

Ia benar-benar tak bisa tidur. Masalah ini membuatnya sepenuhnya terjaga sampai tak sadar waktu sudah bergulir di pukul 5 pagi.

Hinata menyeka air matanya. Wajahnya begitu sendu. Pelupuknya terlihat tebal dan menghitam.

Ia melangkah tak berdaya menuju almari, berniat mengambil ransel besar untuk kembali menyimpan seluruh baju-bajunya. Ketika memegang almari berwarna putih tersebut, hatinya terasa nyeri. Ia akan meninggalkan rumah ini sebentar lagi, yang artinya, berhenti menjadi mata Naruto.

Tangannya perlahan-lahan menyusuri almari yang setiap jengkalnya mengingatkan ia pada kebersamaannya dengan Naruto dulu. Saat pemuda itu belum buta, sampai sekarang ia tak bisa melihat.

Hinata menggigit bibirnya dalam-dalam. Lututnya lemas, seolah tak kuat menahan berat tubuhnya yang hanya 45 kilogram. Dengan tangan yang bergetar, Hinata memungut satu per satu pakaiannya yang sudah tertata rapi di almari. Memasukkannya ke dalam tas besar dan akan ia bawa pulang.

Tak sempat berganti baju, sebatas mengenakan _sweater_ abu-abu miliknya agar tak kedinginan di perjalanan nanti. Ia menutup pintu kamarnya, sebelum menyeret tasnya keluar dengan sisa tenaga yang masih ada.

Di ruang tengah langkahnya terhenti. Begitu lelap pemuda itu tertidur sampai tak menyadari kehadirannya.

Senyum tipis kembali terulas di bibir Hinata. Ia mengusap rambut lelaki itu, "Naruto ..."

Perhatiannya, berpindah pada jam weker di atas nakas. Hinata lantas mengambil jam tersebut. Biasanya, Naruto menyetelnya berbunyi pada pukul 6. Naruto kelihatan kelelahan. Lagipula kontes _The Shound of Evening_ baru digelar pukul 7 malam nanti. Hinata pikir, tak apa bila ia menggeser sedikit alarmnya.

"Kau harus istirahat yang cukup agar penampilanmu nanti malam maksimal, Naruto." Hinata mengucap itu dengan masih membelai lembut rambut lelaki yang ia kasihi. Ia menarik selimut Naruto yang jatuh ke lantai.

"... dingin kan?" lantas menyelimutkannya ke tubuh pria itu.

Air mata Hinata jatuh (lagi). Beberapa detik ia memandangi isi rumah ini sekali lagi. Terasa beraaat sekali. Namun, ini keputusan yang ia ambil. Tetap di sini atau tidak, kenyataan tidak akan pernah bisa mengubah apa pun. Ia akan tetap dibenci Naruto. Ya, dia memang pecundang. Tidak berani menghadapi kemarahan Naruto langsung, atau lebih tepatnya, tak mau kehilangan Naruto dari penglihatannya. Jika dia pergi sekarang, setidaknya, Hinata tetap tahu bila Naruto masih tinggal di sini.

Hinata membungkukkan badannya. Menundukkan wajah, memangkas jarak dari paras tampan Naruto. Bibir yang semalam ia kecup itu, Hinata usap sekali lagi. "Naruto ..." ia mencium pipi dengan tanda tiga garis itu. "selamat tinggal ..."

.

.

.

 **Bersambung**

 _Terimakasih untuk semua readers yang sudah menanti cerita ini. Bahkan ada yang bilang sampai mengulang membacanya beberapa kali. Maaf begitu lama update. Hehehe ..._

 _Untuk versi yang ada lagu dari pianonya, dan yang pengen lihat cover resminya, bisa cek akun wattpad Kim ya, @kimonoz_

 _Selamat membaca_


End file.
